Amor Eterno
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Kompilasi fic oneshot Su x femFin. Warning: OOC, AU, Adult Berwald x younger fem!Finland. Just for fun.
1. Twilight Saga Romance

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya untuk semua chara APH dan Twilight saga milik Stephenie Meyer**  
><strong>

**Rating****:** T

**Sinopsis** : Berwald cemburu akan kehadiran orang ketiga di kehidupannya sehingga ia berkonsultasi dengan Francis tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya.

_Note: untuk 5 chapter ini, saya akan menulis fic berdasarkan fic di akun lama saya (karena mereka perlu edit secara total). Fic ini berdasarkan dari fic lama saya yang berjudul Twilight of Sweden_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Twiight Saga Romance**

Setiap Eduard datang ke rumah Tiina, Berwald hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan miris. Bukan sembarang tatapan miris tetapi sekaligus tatapan cemburu karena Eduard setiap hari makin lengket dengan Tiina dan Tiina tampaknya malah senang jika harus berdekatan dengan Eduard, tanpa adanya rasa takut. Berbeda jika Tiina yang berdekatan dengan Berwald, gadis itu langsung lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar tikus hutan. Dalam hati Berwald merasa tersisih karena diam-diam ia mencintai Tiina, tetapi ia tidak pernah berani mengatakannya pada Tiina. Takut gadis itu menolaknya habis-habisan.

"Ber!" panggil Tiina dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke hadapan Berwald. "Ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali?"

Bagus, Tiina menanyakan keadaannya. Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat cemburu pada pemuda Estonia yang sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Toh ia adalah pria dewasa yang sudah matang serta banyak digila-gilai oleh wanita. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tiina sama saja mempermalukan harga dirinya.

"Hm—menurutmu aku bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Berwald berkata dan menatap Tiina dari atas ke bawah.

Tiina memasang wajah _poker face_, tidak seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana apanya, Ber? Tingkahmu aneh sejak kemarin sore?"

Sial, rutuk Berwald dalam hati. Mengapa ia salah bicara dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ya ampun, ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri kalau begitu. Benar-benar keterlaluan, pasti Tiina sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan Eduard?" tanya Berwald dingin. "Kemarin berbuat apa?"

Kemarin berbuat apa—kayak lagunya Yolanda saja deh, batin Tiina dalam hati. Sejak kapan Berwald menjadi Sahabat Kangen. "Apanya yang berbuat apa? Aku dan Eduard hanya teman. Kemarin kami membicarakan mengenai rancangan rapat karena kami berdua ketua rapat acara."

"Menurutmu dia romantis?" tanya Berwald dengan nada lambat ditambah dengan _death glare_ maut yang biasanya sukses membuat gadis-gadis ketakutan. "Jawab aku!"

Tiina ketakutan dan menjauh tiga meter dari Berwald, takut-takut jika pria itu menerkamnya lalu memakannya hidup-hidup. "E—ei, menurutku ia biasa-biasa saja. Menurutku dia tidak begitu romantis," jawabnya gemetaran. "D—dan mengapa Ber bertanya hal semacam ini?"

Berwald membalikkan badannya dan mencerna perkataan Tiina sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan-jangan Tiina lebih betah untuk mengobrol bersama Eduard dibandingkan dengan dirinya karena ia terlau kaku dan sulit bicara. Ditambah ia sama sekali bukan tipe pria romantis.

Mungkin suatu saat jika ia menyatakan perasaannya, Tiina akan menolaknya habis-habisan dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan ngeri. Bisa jadi begitu, yeah. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, ia akan pergi berkonsultasi pada Francis Bonnefoy, sang ahli percintaan yang dikenal manjur sekaligus berbahaya. Siapa tahu, ia mendapatkan ide bagus bagaimana cara menaklukkan gadis polos seperti Tiina. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Berwald jika ia punya strategi yang pas untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

"_Hola_! _Senor_, tumben datang ke tempat kami nongkrong!" seru Antonio bersemangat. "Ada perlu dengan Francis ya?"

Oke, sepertinya ia salah tempat. Niatnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Francis, tetapi mengapa ia juga bertemu si maniak tomat yang tukang bikin masalah ini. Apa dosa dan salahnya sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan manusia yang tukang membuat masalah. Baru-baru Matthias berkata bahwa Antonio dan beberapa temannya membuat masalah di bar miliknya. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terjadi masalah dan dengar-dengar Antonio adalah pedo. Jika gosip itu benar, ia tidak akan membiarkan Tiina berdekatan dengan Antonio, tentu saja.

"Hm, mana Bonnefoy?" tanya Berwald tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Antonio menatap Berwald dengan tatapan heran. Sejak kapan pria seram ini ingin bertemu dengan Francis. Jangan-jangan Berwald...

Belum selesai ia berpikir, tiba-tiba Francis datang dengan elegannya dan memeluk Antonio erat hingga pria itu kehabisan nafas. Pria mesum itu sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Berwald ada di ruangannya hingga Berwald mencolek bahunya beberapa kali.

"AAH—_mon cher_, _monsieur_ Oxenstierna!" sapa Francis genit dan langsung mendekati Berwald sehingga membuat Berwald jijik dan memelototi pria genit yang berada di depannya. Ia harus hati-hati karena salah sedikit, bisa menjadi korban _raep_nya.

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi sesuatu," jawab Berwald dengan wajah merah padam. "Jangan tertawa!"

Antonio tersenyum jahil pada Berwald dan bersiul-siul sehingga Berwald tambah malu mendengarnya. Dengan kasar ia menyeret Francis ke suatu tempat dimana Antonio tidak dapat mendengarnya. Setelah Antonio pamit pulang, ia dapat lebih lenggang untuk berbicara satu sama lainnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau _monsieur_ Oxenstierna konsultasikan?" tanya Francis dengan nada genit. "Masalah cinta, tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi masalah setiap orang kalau bukan masalah cinta."

Sok tahu, batin Berwald jengkel. Ia datang ke sini karena ia benar-benar ingin berkonsultasi, bukannya mendengar ocehan Francis yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya seperti ini.

_Kukutuk kau jadi impoten, bodoh. Jika kau masih coba-coba bermain-main denganku._

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi, bodoh!" bentak Berwald jengkel dan menatap Francis setajam silet. Francis langsung ketakutan dan bersikap _like a boss_. Untunglah Francis segera sadar dan langsung memperbaiki sikapnya. Berwald menceritakan semua kendalanya mengapa ia datang ke tempat Francis serta masalah yang dihadapi oleh Berwald dalam menaklukkan Tiina. Butuh waktu lima jam untuk menyelesaikan semua ceritanya karena Berwald merupakan orang yang berbicara lambat.

Francis tidak merasa kasihan dengan apa yang dialami Berwald, malah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Berwald. Menurutnya masalah yang dialami Berwald merupakan masalah sepele bagi orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"Diam," Berwald berkata dengan singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu."

Tawa Francis bukannya semakin berhenti, melainkan semakin jadi dan membuat Berwald bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Francis. "Jadi begitu masalahnya. Ada baiknya monsieur Berwald mulai membaca Twilight saga. Itu merupakan panduan romantis bagi pria karena wanita jaman sekarang ingin sekali dirayu ala Edward Cullen. "

Twilight saga? Yang benar saja, buat apa harus membaca buku semacam itu. Demi Tuhan, apa bagusnya vampir yang berkilat-kilat di siang hari. Membaca hal semacam itu hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik ia gombal ala sastrawan ternama jaman dahulu.

"Buat apaan?" Berwald balik bertanya.

France terkikik dan memukul bahu Berwald pelan. "Twilight saga memiliki kutipan romantis yang membuat wanita manapun meleleh. Sekaligus gaya berpacaran romantis ala Edward Cullen," jawab Francis semangat. "Jika dipraktekkan maka bisa membuat sang gadis meleleh."

"Ada jaminan berhasil tidak?" tanya Berwald curiga. Jangan-jangan ia sedang ditipu oleh pria mesum ini. Mana mungkin gadis bisa meleleh hanya karena rayuan ala Edward Cullen. Hanya gadis ababil saja yang bisa termakan rayuan semacam itu. Menyesal ia datang ke tempat semacam ini. Lebih baik ia tidur di rumah atau merencanakan sesuatu untuk meniduri Tiina.

"Seratus persen dijamin berhasil," kata Francis dengan nada penuh kebanggan. "Lihat saja sahabatku Antonio yang dulu putus asa karena Lovina. Karena Twilight saga, Lovina tergila-gila dengan Antonio. Dan juga masih banyak yang lainnya."

Antonio berhasil memikat Lovina? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir ulang, mungkin ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik ia membeli satu buku Twilight saga dan mempraktekkannya pada Tiina. Siapa tahu saja, Tiina langsung luluh. Tiina kan masih anak-anak, pasti ia lebih mudah merayunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika seekor singa jatuh cinta pada domba?" tanya Berwald dengan nada gugup. Sekujur wajahnya merah padam seperti terbakar sehingga matanya ikut berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dalam keadaan biasanya. "Jika itu kamu?"

Tiina yang sedang membaca majalah fashion langsung ngeri melihat Berwald yang seperti itu. Belakangan ini banyak pria yang bertingkah aneh-aneh dan ia kira hanya teman sebayanya saja yang seperti itu. Tetapi Berwald juga.

"Hei, Ber ngomong apaan sih, moi?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada kesal dan memegang wajah Berwald mulai dari pipi, dahi dan dagu. Siapa tahu Berwald diracuni orang hingga bertingkah seperti ini. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya!"

Berwald tidak mempedulikan apa kata Tiina dan terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang diingat-ingatnya dari Twilight saga. Dua hari ini, ia sibuk membaca Twilight saga dan mencari-cari kalimat romantis mana yang bisa dipraktekkan ke Tiina. Menahan derita dan muntah, itu semua demi Tiina. Tetapi mengapa Tiina tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan rayuannya.

Ia akan mencoba kata-kata ini dan siapa tahu ia akan berhasil dan tidak gagal.

"Jika aku bermimpi, itu pasti tentangmu."

Tiina tersedak dan berusaha menahan muntahnya. Kini giliran Tiina yang wajahnya merah padam. Sejak kapan Berwald jadi raja gombal seperti ini. Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu di dalam diri Berwald. Seingat Tiina, Berwald bukan tipe orang yang mau bergombal-gombal ria. Bahkan untuk berkata sesuatu saja, terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Ano, Ber. Kau sedang tidak mabuk, bukan?" gadis Finlandia itu bertanya untuk memastikan. "Jika kau mabuk, sebaiknya beristirahat dulu."

Berwald memeluk Tiina dengan tiba-tiba sehingga gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. "Aku serius. _You're brand of my heroin_," ucapnya lembut dan menatap Tiina dengan tatapan penuh damba.

Tiina membeku, apa ini yang namanya mimpi siang bolong. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri untuk memastikan dan rupanya bukan mimpi. Pelan ia melepaskan diri dari Berwald dan meninggalkan Berwald dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus bingung. Bisa-bisanya Berwald bertingkah aneh-aneh terhadapnya, menyebalkan.

—00—

"Tiina, _mi amor_," rayu Antonio lembut dan memberi mawar putih pada Tiina, mawar yang ia curi dari rumah orang. "Mengapa murung? Bertengkar dengan senor Berwald ya?"

Mendengar nama Berwald disebut-sebut di telinganya, hati Tiina menjadi panas dan marah. Ia marah bukan karena Berwald berselingkuh di belakangnya, melainkan karena tingkah aneh Berwald yang sangat keterlaluan dan menjijikan. Tingkah yang menurutnya tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang om-om.

"Ber sangat aneh, _moi_. Dia tiba-tiba pandai merayu!" gerutu Tiina jengkel. "Jangan-jangan Ber ada selingkuhan lain."

Francis menatap Tiina dengan tatapan serius. "Dia tidak mungkin selingkuh, aku berani jamin."

"Apanya yang nggak mungkin!" seru Tiina dengan penuh kengototan. "Ia mengatakan aku adalah heroinnya. Bukannya kata-kata semacam itu terlalu aneh didengar!"

Francis dan Antonio terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila. "Ya ampun, itu kan kutipan dari novel Twilight. Novel romantis yang saat ini sedang digila-gilai oleh kalangan gadis-gadis yang mendambakan pria romantis. Masa kamu tidak tahu sih?"

"E—eh, apa maksudnya?" Tiina malah balik bertanya pada Antonio dan Francis, yang membuat tawa mereka berdua semakin meledak. Ia tahu mengenai novel Twiight tetapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah membacanya sedikitpun. Ia pernah mendengar desas-desus mengenai novel tersebut dan tidak tertarik untuk membacanya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, mengapa Berwald mau repot-repot membaca novel itu.

"Suamimu datang ke tempatku. Katanya gadis yang dicintainya sering bermain dengan teman kecilnya, jadi ia merasa cemburu dan minta tips percintaan padaku supaya bisa menarik gadisnya kembali," ujar Francis seperti ahli percintaan. "Ya sudah, lebih baik saya bilang padanya untuk membaca Twilight saga karena konten cerita itu sangat romantis dan bisa merekatkan keduanya. Karena hatiku terenyuh setiap membaca halaman demi halaman cerita Twilight saga."

Tiina tersenyum miris. Bukan Berwald yang salah, melainkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Berwald kebingungan setengah mati. Ia merasa malu sekarang dan menyesal mengapa ia bersikap kurang menyenangkan terhadap Berwald padahal Berwald berusaha menyenangkannya. Ia merasa senang Berwald berusaha bersikap romantis untuknya sekalipun itu sangat tidak cocok dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Dan itu cukup menyadarkan Tiina bagaimana sosok Berwald yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah lama mencintai Berwald tetapi tidak cukup mengenalnya karena sosok pria itu yang terlalu dingin. Mengerti bahwa Berwald ternyata rela melakukan apa saja demi gadis yang dicintainya, yaitu dirinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Berwald merenung di sofa dengan perasaan galau. Rencana untuk menarik perhatian Tiina gagal total. Tiina marah dan kabur dari rumah. Mengira bahwa membeli buku Twilight dan semacamnya akan melekatkan mereka berdua, ternyata yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Setelah melancarkan rayuan-rayuan tersebut, Tiina justru menjadi kesal dan jengkel.

Lebih baik ia pasrah saja jika Eduard terus mendekati Tiina-nya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang cocok menjadi seperti Eduard Cullen dan siapapun itu namanya. Pengorbanannya membaca Twilight saga sepertinya sia-sia.

"Berr—maafkan aku."

Berwald mendongak dan Tiina berada di depannya, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Tiina, bukankah kau?"

"Maafkan aku," gumam Tiina. "Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa Ber kemarin berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Ber merasa sedih. Hanya saja aku mencintai Ber yang biasanya. Ber yang tajam dan menakutkan, bukan Ber yang romantis dadakan seperti laki-laki gombal yang ada di sekolahku."

Berwald tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Tiina dan mengunci bibir Tiina dengan bibirnya hingga Tiina kehabisan nafas karenanya. Ia tidak membutuhkan kisah romantis semacam itu karena ia mempunyai kisah romantisnya sendiri yang jauh lebih menggairahkan.

"Ber, apa ini juga bagian dari kisah Twilight?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada lemah.

Sampai kapanpun, Berwald tidak akan pernah memahami apa itu Twiight saga. Apalagi ia tidak akan mungkin menang dari Edward Cullen atau siapapun itu namanya karena ia dan Edward adalah pribadi yang berbeda.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamar," desis Berwald dingin sekaligus menggoda. "Kita akan bersenang-senang di sana."

Tiina memekik kecil dan Berwald menganggapnya adalah pekikan persetujuan. Dengan langkah tegap sekaligus gembira ia membawa Tiina ke kamar untuk memadu kasih. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Francis yang telah membantunya sekalipun ulahnya ini membuat masalah. Jika tidak bermasalah, Tiina tidak mungkin mengakui cintanya.

Begitu juga dengan Berwald.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>an ada baiknya anda tebak siapa saya (I won't tell~) dan ini merupakan kumpulan fic oneshot Su x femFin. Untuk sementara aku edit semua fic dari akun lama, saya editnya secara total kok. Coba bandingkan saja, pasti beda penulisannya. Ntar kalau sempat, saya akan hapus fic saya di akun sebelumnya (dengan catatan sudah saya edit semuanya). Untuk 5 chapter ini, rate T yang saya utamakan XD Mohon pengertiannya. Review please, no flame~  
><strong>


	2. Recuerdo

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya untuk semua chara APH dan Twilight saga milik Stephenie Meyer**  
><strong>

**Rating****:** T

**Sinopsis** : Lagi-lagi, Berwald harus kehilangan Tiina karena suatu keadaan yang memaksa mereka. Suatu hari, ia mendapatkan kiriman bunga lily putih dari pengirim misterius. Siapakah dia?

_Note: untuk 5 chapter ini, saya akan menulis fic berdasarkan fic di akun lama saya (karena mereka perlu edit secara total). Fic ini berdasarkan dari fic lama saya yang berjudul **It's Heavenly To Be With You.**  
><em>

**CHAPTER 2  
><strong>

**Recuerdo [Memento]  
><strong>

**Tahun 1943**

Berwald duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil membaca dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan oleh rajanya untuk dikerjakan. Belakangan suasana sedang sangat genting, perang dimana-mana sehingga semua wakil dari negaranya masing-masing, termasuk Berwald sendiri, harus lebih banyak bekerja keras karena perang ini mempengaruhi hampir seluruh negara yang ada di Eropa, tak terkecuali di Asia. Jika ingin dikatakan secara jujur, ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini dan ingin beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Belakangan ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Tiina yang lagi-lagi meninggalkannya karena gadis itu harus memimpin perang antara Finlandia dan Rusia **[1]**. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya karena ia diperintahkan oleh pimpinannya sehingga mau tidak mau Tiina harus menurutinya.

Ia membatin, mengapa gadis sekecil Tiina harus diperintahkan untuk hal yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Dan bagaimana sekarang kabarnya? Tidak ada satu surat yang datang ke kantor, hanya untuknya seorang. Apa Tiina sekarang baik-baik saja? Atau ia dalam bahaya.

"_Herr_ Oxenstierna," panggil asistennya pelan. Ia tidak mendengarkan dan terus berada di dalam pikirannya mengenai Tiina dalam waktu yang agak lama. Asistennya terus memanggil Berwald dan akhirnya Berwald tersadar, menatap tajam asistennya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dan melihat vas bunga lily putih yang besar di tangan sang asisten. Bunga lily putih, warna bunga yang mengingatkan akan orang yang dicintainya hampir seumur hidupnya. Bahkan ia selalu menempatkan gadis itu di urutan teratas walaupun keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

"Ada kiriman bunga untukmu," jawab sang asisten dengan senyum lemah. "Tetapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

_Tidak ada pengirimnya. Apa orang itu hanya iseng mengirim ke sini? _

Ia terus berpikir siapa pengirim bunga lily putih tersebut dan membawanya ke ruangan khusus. Mencium bunga itu pelan-pelan, wangi harumnya masih terasa. Satu nama terlintas ke dalam pikirannya. Nama yang selalu terukir di hatinya, seumur hidupnya.

Tiina Vainamoinen.

.

.

.

Tiina mondar-mandir dengan perasaan gelisah. Wajahnya gusar memikirkan apakah bunga lily putih tersebut sudah sampai ke Berwald dengan selamat. Ia berhasil menyuruh salah satu asistennya untuk mengirimkan bunga lily putih ke kantor pemerintahan Swedia, tempat Berwald bekerja. Sekarang ia sedang menjadi tahanan rumah dan berada dalam pengawasan penuh oleh pemerintah Rusia. Untuk keluar dari rumah, Tiina tidak berani karena seluruh tempat dijaga oleh tentara suruhan Ivan Braginski.

Lebih dari itu, ia jauh lebih mencemaskan Berwald yang berada dalam ratusan mil darinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Berwald masih tetap mengingat dirinya atau malah melupakannya. Ia memang tidak pernah mengirim surat pada Berwald karena ia takut jika Berwald terlibat lebih jauh dan membahayakan nyawa pria itu. Tentu ia tidak bisa lupa mengenai perang tahun 1809 tersebut **[2]** yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat ini. Lebih mengerikan dibandingkan yang ini.

Sampai akhirnya Finlandia bisa meraih kemerdekaannya sendiri dari Rusia. **[3]**

Tetapi lagi-lagi, inilah yang terjadi. Dua bulan setelah perang dunia kedua dimuai, terjadi perang antara Finlandia dan Rusia yang menyebabkan ia harus turun untuk membantu negaranya sendiri sekalipun ia harus rela menderita. Belum lagi, perang dunia kedua mempengaruhi berbagai sektor. Negara yang termasuk negara Nordik bersikap netral terhadap blok barat maupun blok timur tetapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dalam keadaan genting semacam ini.

Dan mengenai kurungan ini, ia sudah tahu rencana apa yang dilakukan Ivan the Terrible tersebut, sangat tahu. Pria itu tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun, senang menyiksa orang-orang dari negara yang kondisi ekonomi, sosial, politiknya lemah. Jauh lebih baik ia bersama Berwald, seratus kali lebih baik dibandingkan bersama dengan Ivan.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, _da_?"

Tiina terkejut dan buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Buru-buru ia menunjukkan wajah senormal mungkin agar Ivan tidak curiga terhadapnya. "Ada apa, _Herr_ Braginski **[4]**? Ada sesuatu yang ingin anda katakan, _moi_?"

Ivan tertawa kecil, seperti biasa—mengintimidasi Tiina secara diam-diam. Gadis itu berusaha untuk terlihat tidak takut di hadapan Ivan. Bukankah ia sudah pernah melawannya waktu itu? jika ia sampai takut maka ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Tidak usah takut begitu, Vainamoinen," jawab Ivan pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu tetapi jika kau sampai menyembunyikan sesuatu—."

Tiina tidak perlu mendengarkan lagi kelanjutannya, ia sudah tahu ancaman apa yang diberikan oleh pria ini. Sangat tahu. Dan ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk bisa keluar dari sini.

—00—

Berwald tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Tiina sekalipun gadis itu meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya. Bunga lily putih yang dikirimkan untuknya, lagi-lagi telah membuat Berwald lebih sering memikirkan Tiina dua kali lipat dari hari biasanya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata asistennya, melupakan Tiina. Tetapi melupakan Tiina itu sangat sulit, jauh lebih sulit dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan. Baginya Tiina adalah cintanya, cinta paling pertama dan terakhir. Mungkin Tiina sudah bisa hidup tanpa dirinya dan ada ketidakrelaan dalam diri Berwald. Bunga lily putih yang dikirimkan oleh Tiina, merupakan titik terang akan keberadaan Tiina. Pertanda bahwa gadis itu tidak melupakannya.

Ia teringat ketika pertama kali Tiina datang ke tempatnya, gadis itu masih sangat kecil sedangkan ia sudah sangat dewasa. Sikap Tiina yang begitu polos membuat ia tidak tega merusak kepolosan gadis itu.

Terutama ketika ia memberikan nama anak anjing putih yang pada akhirnya diberi nama Kukkamuna **[5]**.

_Pikiran lainnya beralih pada sesuatu yang berkaitan tentang bunga lily putih. Bunga yang begitu indah dan menawan, cerminan akan diri Tiina sepenuhnya._

"_Bunga ini bagus ya, Ber. Aku suka bunga ini," kata Tiina lembut dan meletakkan vas bunga yang berisi bunga lily putih yang segar. "Bolehkah aku terus memasangnya di sini?"_

_Berwald tersenyum embut, wajah kakunya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Ia mendekat ke arah vas dan mengambil satu tangkai bunga lily putih tersebut. Menaruh bunga lily tersebut di rambut Tiina. Membalikkan badan Tiina ke arah kaca. "Bagus tidak?"_

_Tiina terlihat cantik dengan bunga lily putih tersebut. Seperti seorang putri, batin Berwald. "Sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya," jawabnya dan menatap mata Berwald dengan penuh damba. "Apa Ber tahu arti dari bunga lily putih?"_

"_Apa?"_

_Tiina tersenyum nakal ke arah Berwald. "Nanti kamu juga tahu, Ber."_

Sampai sekarang ia penasaran apa arti dari bunga lily putih. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa artinya. Gadis itu pernah berkata bahwa jika Berwald menyukainya, ia akan mengganti bunga lily putih yang baru karena bunga lily putih bunga yang cepat layu. Dan memang gadis itu menggantinya setiap hari, tidak pernah terlewatkan sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika Tiina harus dibawa ke Rusia dan kembali lagi, Tiina kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Tiina dibebaskan dari tahanan rumahnya berkat bantuan pimpinan negaranya dan ia boleh kembali memimpin armada perangnya. Temannya sudah membantunya memimpin armada perangnya dan itu membuatnya cukup lega. Ia berharap bahwa kali ini Finlandia bisa mengalahkan Rusia untuk kedua kalinya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ia rindu bertemu dengan Berwald. Ia ragu apakah ia bisa dan tidak mempengaruhi kondisi yang terjadi saat ini genting.

Ia bertanya kepada presiden Finlandia saat itu **[6]** dan ia menginjinkan tetapi hanya untuk satu hari, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai sebelum Talvisota selesai.

Keesokan harinya, ia mendapatkan izin dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Berwald lengkap dengan setelan terbaiknya. Gaun berwarna pink muda dan lipstik merah menyala, membuat Tiina terlihat seperti artis Amerika yang sedang memulai karirnya dan kelak akan menjadi legenda **[7]**. Sengaja ia berdandan seperti ini untuk menyamar agar tidak ketahuan. Wajah anak-anaknya tidak terlihat lagi dengan dandanan seperti ini, tetapi Berwald mungkin masih mengenalinya.

Ia membuat rangkaian bunga lily putih hanya untuk Berwald dan berpikir apa reaksi Berwald jika gadis itu datang tiba-tiba. Apakah ia akan marah atau senang? Bahagia atau mengusirnya?

Berwald membuka pintunya dan kaget melihat Tiina berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan dandanan yang terlihat dewasa. "Tiina? Kamu?"

Tiina tersenyum dan menahan air matanya, tanpa sadar ia memeluk Berwald dengan erat. "Aku berada di sini. Merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan tertahan. "Apa kabar?"

Ia masih polos seperti dulu, gumam Berwald. Tetapi hati Berwald diselimuti rasa hangat mendalam, Tiina berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya setengah mati. Tetapi perasaan Berwald mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bisa bertemu Tiina untuk hari ini saja, keesokan harinya ia pasti harus kembali dan berurusan dengan perang bersama pemerintah Rusia sialan itu. Memeluk Tiina erat, tidak ingin kehilangan Tiina untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berganti-ganti perempuan lain sebagai pengganti Tiina karena Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun juga.

Tiina bergeming dalam pelukannya dan menaruh rangkaian bunga lily putih tersebut di kepala Berwald. "Ini untukmu, sebagai hadiah dulu Ber menaruh bunga lily di kepalaku. Itu terihat cantik."

"Kau masih mengingatnya soal itu," jawab Berwald dingin, mengingat bunga lily putih yang setiap hari ia ganti. "Tenang saja, aku merawat bunga itu untukmu."

Senyuman Tiina mengembang dan mengecup bibir Berwald dengan lembut. "Terima kasih Ber mau merawatnya. Aku senang Ber melakukan itu untukku. Aku akan membelikan bunga itu untukmu sekali lagi."

"Mengapa tidak disimpan sendiri?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah bingung mendengar perkataan Tiina.

Mendadak Tiina murung dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak akan sempat melakukannya karena tenagaku sangat dibutuhkan selama yang aku bisa. Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi—."

Dia salah bertanya dan seharusnya ia diam saja. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Tiina tetapi bertanya seperti itu, benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak berperasaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usul Berwald dan menggengam salah satu tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Mau ke mana?"

"Kemanapun yang Ber mau, aku akan ikut."

.

.

.

Selama sisa hari itu, Tiina dan Berwald berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota Stockholm serta ke Gamla Stan. Berwald lebih banyak diam dibandingkan Tiina yang atraktif. Berkali-kali Tiina memancing Berwald untuk merespon omongannya. Walau hanya sebentar, Tiina merasa bahagia teramat dalam. Mungkin ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Berwald.

"Ber tahu sesuatu, aku senang berada di sini," gumamnya dan menggelayut lengan Berwald. "Jika bisa, aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba, Berwald melepaskan lengannya dari Tiina dan berlari ke arah taman. Tiina terkejut dan kaget apa yang terjadi dengan Berwald. Apa pria itu tidak senang jika ia berada di sisinya? Kalau begitu untuk apa ia kembali. Semua terasa sia-sia.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu untukmu," kata Berwald tiba-tiba dan berusaha memetik salah satu bunga putih, tetapi Tiina tidak tahu bunga apa itu. "Sabarlah!"

E—eh, bukankah ladang itu tidak boleh dimasuki oleh orang lain. Apalagi untuk memetik bunga di sana, itu sesuatu yang dilarang. Jika ketahuan, mereka berdua akan ditembak dan dipenjara. Berwald tidak peduli apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena yang dipikirannya hanyalah membahagiakan Tiina. Bunga itu sangat indah, terlalu indah di matanya. Sejak ia memandang Tiina sebagai kekasihnya sehidup semati.

"Ber! Kembalilah!" seru Tiina lantang. "Cepat!"

Berwald segera kembali dan membawakan Tiina sepuluh tangkai bunga lily putih segar. Tiina yang tadinya ingin marah karena memetik bunga di sembarang taman yang kemungkinan besar ada penjaganya langsung berubah begitu tahu pengorbanan Berwald terhadapnya. Lebih tepatnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa marah.

"Terima kasih, Ber!" Tiina berkata lembut dan menghirup wangi bunga tersebut. "Aku akan menyimpannya selama yang aku bisa."

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang bagi Tiina, Tiina tidak berharap bahwa besok akan berakhir begitu saja. Ia masih ingin merasakan dekapan hangat Berwald, seperti pada saat ini. Berbaring di sebelah Berwald, merasakan tangan besarnya yang mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan Berwald sampai kapanpun, tetapi ia teringat dengan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya.

Pria itu mengecup bibir Tiina dengan intens, memeluknya erat dan menahan Tiina untuk tidak terlepas darinya. Ia akan membuat Tiina merasakan malam yang jauh lebih baik dan selalu ia ingat. Membuat Tiina merasa lebih nyaman, mencetak memori yang selalu diingatnya seumur hidupnya.

Tiina tidak menolak, gadis itu hanya mengerang. Merespon apa yang dilakukan Berwald, penyatuan cintanya setelah sekian lama.

"Berr, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin terus di sini," erang Tiina.

Ia akan menahan Tiina selama yang ia bisa. Sampai dalam titik penghabisannya.

.

.

.

Paginya Tiina terbangun dan menatap Berwald yang tertidur pulas akibat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Menatap kemeja Berwald yang di tepi kiri terdapat bekas lipstiknya dan pakaiannya sendiri yang terlempar entah kemana. Berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Bercak darah di tempat tidurnya, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak merasa sedih karena kehilangan miliknya yang berharga. Ia sedih karena ia harus meninggalkan Berwald untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ia tentukan.

"_Mina rakastan sinua_, Berwald," ucapnya tertahan dan mengecup dahi Berwald.

**Tahun 1946**

Perang dunia kedua sudah usai dan kini keadaan kembali seperti semula. Perang antar Rusia dan Finlandia sudah selesai dengan Finlandia yang menang untuk kedua kalinya, pertama karena memperebutkan kemerdekaan.

Akan tetapi hati Berwald merasa sepi, Tiina belum kembali ke sisinya hingga saat ini. Ia tidak mau membayangkan hal yang buruk-buruk. Mungkin Tiina sedang sibuk mengurus semuanya sebelum keadaan benar-benar damai. Berharap Tiina tinggal bersamanya seperti dulu, itu mustahil. Ia bukan anak kecil yang harus dipasung olehnya setiap saat dan kini ia sudah mandiri.

"Ada tetangga baru lho. Dia sangat cantik dan muda," gumam ibu tua tersebut pada Berwald. "Mungkin dia bisa menjadi istrimu sebagai pelipur lara."

Pelipur lara, enak saja. Ia bukan pria tua dan wajahnya masih seperti usia empat puluhan. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan wanita lain selain Tiina. Dulu ia pernah mencoba dengan gadis Islandia dan Norwegia, gagal. Dengan gadis Spanyol, gagal. Intinya ia gagal karena selalu Tiina yang menjadi bahan pikirannya.

"Oh, jadi tetangga baru tidak disapa, _moi_!"

Berwald menoleh dan membalikkan badannya ke arah kiri. Tiina berada di sebelah rumahnya dan kini ia menjadi tetangganya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, terakhir mereka bertemu. "Mengapa kau disini?"

"Presiden Mannerheim memberiku libur panjang selama dua tahun dan kupikir aku ingin tinggal di sini saja," jawab Tiina santai. "Lagi pula aku tidak bisa berjauh-jauhan denganmu."

Itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban atas semua. Ya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan betapa leganya melihat Tiina berada di sampingnya sekarang. "Mau masuk ke rumah? Minum teh?"

"Ya, dengan senang hati."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

[1] Winter War/ Talvisota terjadi pada tahun 1939-1945, tiga bulan setelah dimulainya perang dunia. Perang yang dimulai ketika Uni Soivet yang dipimpin oleh Joseph Stalin menyerang Finlandia pada tanggal 30 November 1939. Karena serangan ini dianggap ilegal maka Uni Soviet dikeluarkan dari LBB (LIga Bangsa-bangsa)

[2] Swedia menyerahkan Finlandia ke tangan Rusia karena kalah. Sehingga Finlandia menjadi bagian negara kekuasaan Rusia.

[3] Finlandia berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekuasaan Rusia dan merdeka pada tanggal 6 Desember 1917.

[4] Herr=Tuan

[5] Finnish name for Hanatamago. I prefer use it than "hanatamago" because it's so real and so nordic XD

[6] Carl Gustav Emil Mannerheim [masa jabatan 1944-1946]

[7] Marylin Monroe yang awal karirnya pada tahun 40'an

_A/N Masih tinggal delapan chapter lagi dan next chapter: Cinderella Story. Enjoy_. Review please and no flame ^^


	3. Man In My Dreams

**Man In My Dreams**

_APH by Hidekaz Himaruya, fic plot from Emma Darcy novels (but I forgot the title)_

_Warning: genderbent, AU, don't like don't read_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiina Vainamoinen termenung di bangku taman sambil membuka-buka koran yang berisi lowongan pekerjaan. Dulu dia bekerja sebagai editor untuk novel roman, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Peruntungannya sangat buruk karena Francis Bonnefoy memecatnya atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Yah, memang sebenarnya bukan kesalahan Tiina tetapi pria itu mencoba merayu Tiina dan menyentuh Tiina. Otomatis Tiina langsung menyerang Francis sebelum dia berbuat terlalu jauh.

Angin kencang menusuk tubuh Tiina. Entah mengapa dunia telah bersikap tidak adil padanya. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah karena jika dia kembali sekarang, keluarganya akan menertawakannya_._

_"Mengapa kamu tidak bisa seperti Halldora, kakakmu?" tanya ibunya dengan nada heran ketika melihat nilai ulangan Tiina yang pas-pasan. "Kamu pasti tidak pernah belajar," tuding ibunya._

Mengingat hal itu, hati Tiina terasa perih. Kakaknya, Halldora telah menjadi orang sukses dengan pekerjaan sebagai manajer di perusahaan ternama. Sedangkan Tiina hanya menjadi editor junior di suatu penerbitan dan kini dia sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Halldora merupakan kakak perempuan Tiina yang berbeda enam tahun darinya tetapi Halldora memiliki banyak hal yang tidak Tiina miliki, bahkan hidup Halldora nyaris sempurna. Wajah cantik, ketenaran, pria tampan yang bersedia menjadi suaminya, karir cemerlang dan apapun yang dia inginkan bisa didapatkan sesegera mungkin. Tiina tidak terlalu cantik, pipinya sedikit bulat dengan rambut bergelombang serta tidak memiliki keahlian yang spesifik. Diam-diam Tiina merasa iri pada Halldora dan menyimpan rasa muak terhadap hal itu tetapi Tiina menutupi hal tersebut dengan sifat cerianya.

"Mengapa nasibku selalu saja seperti ini," keluh Tiina sedih sambil membaca daftar lowongan kerja dengan seksama. "Aku baru berusia dua puluh satu tetapi aku merasa seperti orang tua. Eh tunggu..."

Mata Tiina terbelalak, di koran tersebut terdapat lowongan untuk editor pengarang buku psikologi dan editor tersebut dapat tinggal di rumah sang pengarang, begitu yang ditulis koran tesebut. Belum lagi gajinya sangat tinggi dan tiga kali lipat gajinya di tempat kerjanya dulu , hal itu merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk Tiina. Persyaratannya tidak terlalu berat, bertugas sebagai editor dan juga pengurus di rumah sang pengarang. Alamat tertulis jelas di sana.

"Ah!" seru Tiina senang. "Kurasa kualifikasinya sama sekali tidak sulit."

Dengan begitu, Tiina bergegas ke rumah sang pengarang tersebut. Tiina merasa kali ini prospeknya akan cerah dan Tiina bisa membuktikan pada orang tuanya bahwa bekerja di bidang jurnalistik bukanlah suatu kesia-siaan.

* * *

><p>Tiina terkejut karena ternyata rumah pengarang tersebut sangat besar dan indah. Rumah itu bergaya minimalis dan memiliki warna netral untuk setiap aspek. Hari itu, Tiina merasa gugup. Antara gelisah maupun senang. Dengan cepat Tiina menekan bel rumahnya.<p>

"Siapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil dari interkom.

Jantung Tiina berdetak kencang. "Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai editor untuk pengarang yang tinggal di rumah ini."

"Baiklah," kata suara itu lagi. "Silahkan masuk."

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan Tiina diijinkan masuk ke dalam. Tiina tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi apapun yang ada di halaman tersebut. Penataan tanaman tersebut sangat indah, serta halamannya yang begitu luas. Di depan pintu rumah telah menunggu seorang anak kecil dengan topi berwarna biru yang menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Halo!" seru anak itu riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Peter Kirkland. Anda ingin melamar menjadi editor untuk papaku ya?"

Oh, jadi sang pengarang itu sudah memiliki istri ya? Aku penasaran seperti apa istrinya.

Tiina tersenyum manis pada Peter. "Iya, " jawabnya lembut. "Bisa beritahu dimana kantornya?"

Peter mengajak Tiina masuk ke dalam rumah dan Tiina sibuk memandangi interior yang ada di rumah tersebut. Aku yakin orang ini memiliki selera yang bagus dalam berbagai hal. Dengan rumah sebesar ini pasti orang ini juga memiliki perusahaan besar.

Mereka telah sampai di suatu pintu yang menuju ke salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai atas dan mendapati seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia pertengahan tiga puluh sedang tertidur dengan tubuh tanpa busana. Pria itu sangat tampan, memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan tampaknya pria itu memiliki wajah stoic.

Tiina bersemu merah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Seumur hidupnya, Tiina belum pernah melihat pria yang bertelanjang dada secara langsung. Lalu Tiina menatap Peter dan tersenyum malu,"Maaf."

"Papa memang selalu begitu," tukas Peter. "Belakangan pekerjaannya di pabrik membuatnya lelah."

"Oh," gumam Tiina. "Mamamu mana?"

"Aku anak angkatnya," kata Peter, seringai di wajahnya muncul dan Tiina berpikir Peter terlihat imut ketika bersikap ceria. "Boleh aku panggil mama?"

"EH!" seru Tiina terkejut. "A.. a.. ku.."

Selagi mereka asyik berbicara, tiba-tiba pria itu terbangun karena mendengar suara Tiina dan Peter. "Bisakah kalian diam sebentar!" serunya dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan telanjang, matanya yang setengah mengantuk menatap Peter lalu ganti menatap Tiina dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Siapa wanita ini?"

"Ah, aku Tiina Vainamoinen dan aku ingin menjadi editor Anda karena di koran aku menemukan lowongan yang dibuat oleh Anda mengenai editor sekaligus pelayan di rumah ini," Tiina berkata dengan spontan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, pria itu membuatnya takut. Tampan tetapi tatapan yang dimiliki pria itu menakutinya.

"Aku Berwald," katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Berwald Oxenstierna."

_Berwald Oxenstierna, tampaknya aku memang pernah mendengar nama itu. Seingatku dia adalah penulis buku interior dan juga psikologi. Sebentar, coba aku pikirkan dulu. Ah iya, aku tahu dia. Dia pengarang terkenal dan aku tidak menduga bahwa orangnya setampan ini._

Tiina memandangi Berwald dari atas ke bawah dan hal itu membuat Berwald merasa jengah karenanya,"Mengapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apakah Anda pengarang buku mengenai Penerapan NLP?" tanya Tiina untuk memastikan.

"Ja, kau benar," jawab Berwald. "Kamu bisa bekerja dulu selama dua minggu untuk masa percobaan dan kamu bisa terus bekerja di sini jika hasil yang kamu buat sangat memuaskan."

Tiina tersenyum ceria dan wajahnya terlihat cerah. "Terima kasih, Mr. Oxenstierna."

"Panggil aku Berwald."

"Baiklah."

Berwald memandangi Tiina dengan tatapan penuh arti, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Tiina masih muda, bahkan mungkin lebih satu generasi darinya.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Berwald?_

* * *

><p>Setahun berikutnya, semua terasa indah. Berwald menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya dan dia juga membayar lebih dari yang seharusnya. Itu membuat Tiina cukup senang terlebih lagi Berwald seperti menaruh perhatian padanya. Selama tinggal di rumah itu, Tiina mengetahui sifat-sifat Berwald yang sebenarnya dan Tiina tidak merasa takut lagi berdekatan dengan Berwald bahkan merasa nyaman.<p>

"Kamu capek?" tanya Berwald ketika melihat Tiina berkonsentrasi mengedit karangan yang dibuat oleh Berwald. Karangan itu setebal seribu halaman lebih dan Tiina mengeceknya berkali-kali untuk memastikan agar tidak ada yang terlewat ataupun keliru.

Tiina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi akan selesai."

"Kamu berdedikasi tinggi," gumam Berwald sambil menatap mata Tiina. "Aku belum pernah melihat orang sepertimu."

Pujian Berwald menyentuh hati Tiina yang terdalam, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika pria itu mengatakannya. Nadanya serak tetapi terdengar tulus. Selama ini, teman-temannya bahkan keluarganya sendiri selalu meremehkannya sehingga Tiina tidak percaya diri.

Tiina ragu-ragu,tetapi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkata. "Apakah pekerjaanku bagus?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Berwald. "Melebihi bayanganmu, aku tidak menyangka."

"Sama denganku, tentu saja, aku tidak berpikir hingga ke sana."

Mereka berdua berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Tiina belum pernah sebahagia ini dan perasaan yang lain mulai tumbuh di dalam diri Tiina. Ada perasaan ingin memiliki tetapi Tiina tidak ingin mencintai karena pria yang selalu Tiina sukai pasti menyukai kakaknya, Halldora dan Tiina tidak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi. Tentu Tiina tidak ingin mencintai Berwald karena pria setampan Berwald tidak mungkin menyukai gadis biasa-biasa seperti Tiina. Bahkan bisa dibilang mustahil, apalagi jika sampai Berwald bertemu dengan Halldora.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald pelan dan menyentuh bahu Tiina perlahan. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak ada," kata Tiina lirih. "Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak tetapi akan cepat hilang nanti. Tenang saja."

Nada lirih Tiina menganggu Berwald. Dia tidak tahan mendengar nada sedih yang diucapkan Tiina. Semakin hari ketertarikannya pada Tiina semakin bertumbuh. Tiina mungkin memang tidak cantik secara fisik tetapi Tiina memiliki kecantikan yang berasal dari dalam, kelembutan layaknya seorang ibu dan juga sabar. Wajah Tiina menghantui Berwald hampir di setiap malam. Gadis selembut Tiina tidak boleh ada yang membuatnya sedih, begitu pikirnya.

"Katakan saja," kata Berwald sabar. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

Tiina tidak menjawab. Dia merasa kalut untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lebih baik Tiina menyimpannya sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan masalah yang lainnya.

Sore harinya, Berwald pergi ke perusahaan interiornya untuk mengawasi jalannya perusahaan. Setiap seminggu sekali Berwald selalu mengecek perusahannya. Selagi Berwald pergi, Tiina bermain dengan Peter. Peter menyukainya dan Tiina senang karenanya.

"Mama!" seru Peter ceria sambil melemparkan bola plastik ke arah Tiina. "Tangkap ini!"

Peter memanggil Tiina dengan sebutan mama. Apakah dia memang mirip seorang mama, atau istri dari Berwald. Membayangkan hal itu saja pipi Tiina sudah memerah, pernah dia bermimpi bahwa Tiina memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang berwajah mirip Berwald.

_Jangan berpikir sembarangan, dia itu majikanmu. Seharusnya kamu bersikap hormat kepadanya._

Tiina menangkap bola tersebut dan melemparkannya kembali ke arah Peter sambil mengenyahkan pikirannya. "Ayo tangkap!" seru Tiina ceria.

Lemparan Tiina terlalu tinggi sehingga Peter tidak bisa menangkapnya, tepat pada saat itu Berwald memasuki halaman tempat Tiina dan Peter sedang bermain dan bola tersebut mengenai wajah Berwald.

Sekali lagi Tiina dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Berwald yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tiina yakin Berwald akan memarahinya. Buru-buru Tiina mengatakan sesuatu dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Berwald,"Maafkan aku!Aku tidak sengaja."

Mengapa setiap aku berdekatan dengan Berwald perasaanku sekacau ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Jangan-jangan aku telah jatuh cinta pada Berwald. Dasar aku bodoh, seharusnya aku lupakan saja niatan seperti itu. Jika aku mencintainya, dia tidak akan membalas perasaanku karena aku tidak cantik. Aku selalu disingkirkan karena aku tidak menarik. Buat apa aku berharap.

* * *

><p>Pelayan di rumah keluarga Oxenstierna saat itu sedang tidak datang karena demam tinggi jadi Tiina-lah yang terpaksa menggantikan pelayan tersebut. Tiina mencuci piring kotor dengan perasaan galau. Semakin hari tingkahnya semakin aneh dan sulit dijelaskan. Tiina ingin terus berdekatan dengan Berwald. Berada di sisi Berwald membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan aman. Bayangan akan pria itu membuat Tiina gugup.<p>

"Hej!" sapa seseorang di belakang Tiina. "Tingkahmu aneh sekali."

Tiina menoleh dan mendapati Berwald berada di belakangnya. Berwald terlihat berwibawa dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Kali ini dia tidak memakai kacamata. Mata hijaunya terlihat indah. Ungu bertemu dengan hijau, Tiina terus memandanginya sampai pada akhirnya Tiina membuang wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah," kata Tiina. "Tetapi tidak apa-apa."

Langkah Berwald maju sedikit demi sedikit dan mendekati Tiina perlahan lalu membelai wajah Tiina dengan lembut dan menurunkan wajahnya sedikit agar sejajar dengan Tiina. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tiina gugup. "Ada sesuatu kah?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibir mungil Tiina secara perlahan. "Jag alskar dig," gumam Berwald.

Tiina terkejut dan tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Berwald mencintainya, apakah dia sedang bermimpi. Itu merupakan mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi ini kenyataan. Dada Tiina membuncah, luapan bahagia yang ada di dalam dirinya meluap-luap.

Ciuman itu dingin tetapi lembut, penuh ketulusan di dalamnya. Tiina membalas ciuman Berwald dengan lembut. "Mina rakastan sinua."

Hari itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Tiina untuk seumur hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Tiina tidak bisa melupakan ciuman yang diberikan pria tersebut sampai pada hari-hari berikutnya. Setiap kali Tiina bercermin, Tiina merasa cantik luar dalam. Hal yang tidak pernah Tiina rasakan sebelumnya. Berwald telah mencuri hatinya dan tertawan pada pria itu. Mungkin Berwald adalah pria yang memiliki tatapan menakutkan dan beberapa orang takut padanya tetapi tidak bagi Tiina, Berwald sangat menarik.<p>

Wajahnya selalu bersemu merah ketika mengingat wajah Berwald di pikirannya. Tiina merasa yakin bahwa Berwald mencintainya, kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu sangat jelas. Tiina tidak mungkin salah dengar.

"Mama kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Peter yang sejak tadi mengamati Tiina yang senyum-senyum sendiri di depan cermin. "Mama mulai menyukai papa ya?"

Tiina tersadar akan lamunannya. "Hm, ya," jawabnya dengan nada polos.

Jawaban Tiina memuaskan hati Peter. Peter melompat memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Senangnya! Aku akan benar-benar punya mama. Sudah lama aku ingin punya mama."

Tiina membalas pelukan Peter dengan lembut. "Papamu tidak bilang dia akan melamar mama. Kan baru setahun aku bekerja di sini."

Peter nyengir lebar. "Aku yakin papa akan melamar mama. Aku bisa melihat dari pandangan matanya yang lembut setiap menatap mama dari kejauhan."

_Eh, benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Peter. Kok aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi kalau itu benar aku akan merasa senang sekali. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang._

Pagi-pagi buta, Halldora menelponnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa akan ada pesta dansa tahunan di tempatnya dan semua diwajibkan untuk membawa pasangan dansanya. Tiina tersedak karena dia tidak mempunyai pasangan dansa.

"Papa dan mama menunggumu untuk mendapatkan pasangan," kata Halldora dengan nada sombong. "Aku sudah mendapatkan pasangan dan dia sangat tampan. Kutebak tidak ada yang mau denganmu?"

Tiina tercekik. Perkataan kakaknya selalu menyakitinya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan pasangan dansaku nanti, tenang saja."

Itu berita baru buat Halldora. "Siapa?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna, seorang pemilik perusahaan interior sekaligus pengarang buku. Kenal?" tanya Tiina menantang.

"Hati-hatilah terhadapnya. Dia seorang playboy," Halldora mengingatkan. "Dulu aku adalah kekasihnya."

Nafas Tiina tercekat. "Tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bohong."

"Aku mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun sebelum kamu mengenalnya. Percayalah pada kakakmu."

Tiina menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan kacau.

Berwald.

Sore harinya, Tiina pergi ke luar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Berwald hingga nyaris saja menginjak kucing yang kebetulan lewat. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Tiina melihat Berwald dan seorang wanita cantik yang tampak dikenalnya. Dan Tiina baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu Halldora, kakaknya.

Diam-diam Tiina bersembunyi di semak-semak dan mengintip mereka. Mereka tampak akrab sekali dan tidak terpisahkan. Melihat pemandangan tersebut nafas Tiina merasa sesak. Pemikiran awalnya benar, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa dia pasti akan kalah dari kakaknya dalam menarik perhatian pria. Tentu Berwald lebih memilih Halldora. Dengan perasaan galau, Tiina berlari ke arah lain dan menangis diam-diam di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan dekati adikku lagi," kata Halldora. "Dia tidak pantas untukmu."

Berwald mendengus," Bukan urusanmu sekalipun kau adalah kakaknya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau lakukan itu padanya."

Halldora berjengit. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia menelpon Tiina untuk mengingatkannya bahwa Berwald adalah pria berbahaya yang seharusnya dia jauhi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja melihat pria lain yang tertarik pada Tiina dibandingkan dengan dirinya membuat Halldora merasa tersaingi. Diam-diam Halldora merasa iri pada Tiina yang tampak seolah-olah tanpa beban sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya berharap banyak kepadanya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Tiina membenamkan wajahnya dengan bantalnya dan air matanya tumpah perlahan-lahan. <em>Mengapa aku tidak secantik Halldora dan sesukses Halldora. Aku sudah benci dibanding-bandingkan seperti ini.<em>

"Mama," panggil Peter perlahan. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggu? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu."

Tiina terbangun dari isakannya dan memeluk Peter perlahan. "Bukan itu, ada masalah lainnya yang sedang kuhadapi."

"Katakan saja kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggu, desu yo."

Peter benar-benar mirip papanya, batin Tiina dalam hati. "Menurutmu aku cantik tidak?"

"Mengapa tanya seperti itu?" Peter balik bertanya. "Mama memang tidak secantik super model yang ada di televisi tetapi untukku mama adalah wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah ada. Mama begitu tulus dan baik hati."

"Anak polos," gumam Tiina sambil mencium pipi Peter dengan lembut.

"Nah sekarang katakan ada apa? Mengapa Mama menangis?" desak Peter.

Tiina ragu-ragu. "Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Senang jika seandainya aku bisa membantumu."

Tanpa diminta Tiina langsung menceritakan semuanya. "Aku ingin seperti Halldora, kakakku. Dia memiliki segalanya yang dia inginkan. Dia menyukai Berwald dan mereka tampak cocok sekali. Aku hanyalah itik buruk rupa. Aku.."

Kata-kata Tiina terputus. Peter mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut. "Kau yakin ingin seperti Halldora? Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Peter sedih.

"Tentu saja, karena dengan itu Berwald akan menyukaiku," kata-kata itu terucap tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak cantik dan tidak berharga. Aku.."

Wajah ceria Peter memudar. Melihat Tiina sedih merupakan suaru kerugian untuknya, Tiina begitu ceria dan lembut. Bukan soal kecantikan dari luar tetapi kecantikan dari dalam. Peter dan Berwald tahu bahwa Tiina sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai editor sekaligus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Peter pernah mengamati Tiina menenangkan anak pelayan yang masih bayi. Papanya tidak akan menyukai seseorang hanya berdasarkan penampilan luarnya.

"Kamu tidak suka menjadi dirimu sendiri?" tanya Peter.

Tiina terkesiap. "Aku menyukai diriku sendiri!" seru Tiina spontan.

Peter bernafas lega dan balas mencium pipi Tiina dengan perlahan. "Papa menyukai mama apa adanya. Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain. Sifat mama yang seperti ini yang membuat papa lebih memilih mama dibandingkan wanita lain."

"Kau mencoba menghiburku?" tanya Tiina pelan. "Anak baik."

"Aku tidak menghibur tetapi itu kenyataan," kekeh Peter. "Seorang gentleman tidak boleh membuat seorang wanita bersedih. Aku yakin kak Halldora iri pada mama yang cantik seperti ini."

"Mana mungkin," sergah Tiina. "Yang ada aku iri padanya, tentu saja."

"Bisa saja kan," kata Peter sambil bersiul-siul.

.

.

.

Berwald memandangi Tiina yang sejak tadi mendiamkannya. Wajah Tiina tampak sedih, ada pikiran yang menganggunya. Hari ini mereka akan datang ke pesta tahunan yang berada di tempat tinggal dulu. Berwald mengajukan diri sebagai pasangannya tetapi Tiina menyetujuinya dengan lemah. Tiina tampak cantik malam itu dengan potongan gaun putih bertali spageti, rambut Tiina digelung dengan indah sehingga tampak bergelombang. Bahu Tiina terlihat mulus.

Sedangkan Berwald mengenakan jas terbaik buatan desainer jasnya pas di tubuh Berwald dan terlihat tampan. Khusus untuk hari itu, Berwald tidak menggunakan kacamatanya dan menggunakan soft lens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald datar. "Seharusnya kamu gembira hari ini."

"Aku tidak cantik," kata Tiina tanpa menatap mata Berwald. "Bagaimana bisa aku gembira."

"Soal dia tidak usah kau pikirkan, dia memintaku menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya aku menjauhimu. Tetapi tidak kulakukan karena aku baru saja mengenalnya selama sebulan belakangan ini."

Tiina berbalik menghadap ke arah Berwald, wajahnya tampak polos tetapi sedih. "Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," jawab Berwald datar. "Kau tahu?"

_Aku yakin kak Halldora iri pada mama yang cantik seperti ini._

Tiina membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Peter bilang Halldora mungkin iri padaku, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tertawa ketika dia bilang bahwa Halldora iri padaku. Bukankah kamu pernah menjadi pacarnya sebelum bertemu denganku?"

Berwald memahami apa yang dimaksud Tiina. Tiina ketakutan, merasa tersisih dan tidak aman. Perlahan-lahan, Berwald mengulum ujung telinga Tiina dan membubuhkan cumbuan di bagian tersebut dan berpindah ke tengkuk Tiina dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Percayalah padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita itu."

Tiina menggeliat kegelian. "Ka.. kau, itu akan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Rasanya sakit, sekaligus geli.."

Berwald mengangguk dan mencumbu leher gadis itu semakin ganas. Menyedot titik sensitif di bagian leher Tiina dan meninggalkan bekas memerah, Tiina tidak tahan untuk tidak menggelinjang. "Lihat dirimu di cermin," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh Tiina ke kiri dan di sana terdapat sebuah cermin. "Kau tidak sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu."

Tiina memandangi dirinya yang ada di cermin. Bahu mulusnya terdapat sedikit bekas kemerahan. Hasil karya Berwald barusan. Cermin tidak bisa berbohong, wajah Tiina jelas-jelas memerah. Berwald memegangi kedua bahunya dengan erat. "Aku tidak berpikir kamu tidak cantik. Jujur."

"Kau tampan," gumam Tiina lirih. "Dan apakah kau berusaha merayuku?"

Berwald kembali mencium Tiina dari belakang, kali ini berpindah dari leher ke bibir Tiina dan menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak."

"Se.. sebaiknya, kita hentikan ini," kata Tiina dan melepaskan diri dari Berwald. "Jam tujuh nanti harus sampai di sana dan aku tidak mau bahuku terdapat bekas kemerahan. Mereka akan curiga."

Berwald tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya yang besar pada Tiina. "Ayo, Tuan Putri."

.

.

.

Pesta dansa tahunan di sana sangat megah. Banyak orang-orang penting yang hadir di acara tersebut dan para tamu yang hadir berpenampilan sangat cantik dan juga tampan. Bekas kemerahan di bahu Tiina sudah sedkit memudar tetapi cumbuan yang diberikan Berwald masih terasa hingga saat ini. Penampilan Tiina memukau para hadirin di sana dan beberapa pria tampan yang juga berada di sana menatap Tiina dengan tatapan kagum.

"Astaga, dia cantik sekali," puji salah satu pria Estonia, Eduard Von Bock. "Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya."

"Sama denganku," tambah Ludwig Beildschmidt. "Dia cantik."

Berwald menggengam tangan Tiina dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan Tiina pada pria lain dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada pria-pria yang menatap Tiina, pria tersebut langsung melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah ketakutan. Tiina melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan mencari Halldora apakah dia berada di sana. Tetapi sejauh pengamatannya, Tiina tidak menemukan Halldora. Apa dia sedang berada di toilet, pikir Tiina.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Berwald, tangannya masih terus menggandeng Tiina.

"Kakakku," jawab Tiina pelan. "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada."

"Hej!" sapa Mathias Kohler pada Berwald dan Tiina sambil memeluk seorang wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai kakaknya, Halldora. "Kau tampak makmur sekarang dan gadis ini sangat cantik," kata Mathias sambil menatap Tiina.

"Terima kasih," Tiina berkata dengan sopan. "Aku Tiina Vainamoinen. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku Mathias Kohler dan kamu bisa memanggilku Mathias."

Malam itu Halldora mengenakan gaun hitam tanpa lengan, rambutnya diurai dan terlihat indah seperti supermodel. Halldora tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tiina dan malam ini kau tampak cantik, bahkan pria-pria menatapmu dengan tatapan kekaguman. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Cukup baik," jawab Tiina pelan. "Aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu mengenai pekerjaanmu. Kudengar sangat sukses."

Mathias terkekeh. "Jadi ini adikmu, Halldora! Mengapa tidak pernah mengenalkannya padamu. Sulit kupercaya, ternyata kamu mempunyai adik secantik ini."

Halldora membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan mendengus,"Er, aku ingin berbicara dengan Tiina sebentar. Bolehkah?" tanyanya sambil menarik tangan Tiina dengan kasar.

"Tu.. tunggu!" seru Tiina sambil menatap mata Berwald. "Aku belum bilang setuju kan.."

Terlambat, Halldora sudah menarik tangan Tiina ke arah suatu ruangan untuk berbicara empat mata. Berwald yang mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres langsung mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, jauhi pria itu!" bentak Halldora gusar. "Berwald Oxenstierna itu pria berbahaya. Mengapa kamu tidak menjauhinya."

Tiina menghela nafas panjang. "Kau bohong."

Halldora berjengit. "Apanya yang bohong? Aku berbicara kenyataan."

"Berwald bilang dia baru mengenalmu sebulan belakangan ini dan kurasa kakak hanya iri padaku," kata Tiina tajam. "Jika dugaanku benar."

Halldora terkekeh pelan, nadanya seperti dipaksakan. "Iri! Untuk apa aku iri padamu. Aku memiliki apapun yang aku mau dan hidupku sempurna. Seharusnya kau yang merasa iri padaku."

"Aku cuma menebak," Tiina menjawab dengan asal. "Mungkin itu faktor salah satu sikap kakak terhadapku."

Halldora terpojok dan perkataan Tiina menancap hatinya. Mau tak mau, Halldora harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa iri pada Tiina. Tiina bersikap seolah-olah tanpa beban dan ceria sementara Halldora harus berusaha keras memenuhi tuntutan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tiina tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya Halldora merasa tersiksa atas semua ini. Diam-diam, Halldora ingin menjadi seperti Tiina.

"Baiklah," ujar Halldora geram. "Aku berkata Berwald Oxenstierna merupakan pria jahat itu bohong. Aku kesal padamu karena kamu bisa dicintai oleh orang tenar seperti Oxenstierna. Dan aku iri padamu karena kamu itu tanpa beban dan selalu ceria menghadai situasi apapun. Puas sekarang."

Tiina sedikit terkejut mendengarkan pengakuan kakaknya, tetapi mau tidak mau Tiina terkikik geli melihat wajah Halldora yang tampak marah sekaligus menahan malu."Aku juga iri pada kakak, kakak sangat sempurna dan tidak terjangkau. Buatku kakak merupakan contoh yang baik dan.."

Kata-kata Tiina terputus dan menatap Halldora. Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua tertawa kecil dan tampak malu akan perang dingin yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu.

"Ternyata kita sama ya," gumam Halldora dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku salah sangka selama ini."

Tiina tersenyum dan hatinya terasa lega lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Halldora. "Senang telah mengatakan semuanya. Aku berharap hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya."

Halldora tampak ragu tetapi dia membalas uluran tangan Tiina sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Tiina selama ini. Ini terakhir kalinya Halldora melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Tiina. Untuk seterusnya, Halldora akan bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik untuk Tiina. "Sebaiknya kamu keluar," kata Halldora dingin. "Dia sudah menunggumu."

"Eh?"

Halldora mendorong Tiina ke arah pintu keluar dan mendapati Berwald menunggu Tiina di dekat ruangan tersebut. "Tidak baik membuat pria menunggu terlalu lama."

* * *

><p>Tiina merasa lega karena permasalahannya dengan Halldora sudah diselesaikannya dengan baik. Sejak saat itu sudah tidak ada perang dingin di antara mereka berdua. Sebagai permintaan maaf Halldora terhadapnya, dia mendukung hubungan Tiina dengan Berwald. Itu sangat melegakan hati Tiina.<p>

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Berwald ketika melihat Tiina dan Halldora keluar dari ruangan secara bersamaan. "Tidak ada masalah lainnya."

"Semua sudah beres, kamu bisa tenang," gumam Tiina sambil nyengir. "Maukah kamu mengajakku berdansa?"

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sikap Tiina yang polos dan tidak dibuat-buat menarik hatinya. Tiina sangat cantik bila dia seperti itu, batin Berwald. Dia berusaha mengendalikan hasratnya yang berlebihan terhadap Tiina tetapi tidak bisa, belakangan ini dia sering menggodanya dan terakhir kalinya dia menggoda Tiina ketika Tiina memakai gaun yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus. Timbul keinginan Berwald untuk bercinta dengan Tiina, menyentuh Tiina dan menciumnya.

_Ingat, dia itu mitra kerjamu. Jangan berbuat tidak senonoh terhadapnya._

Berwald menepis pikiran itu. Tiina masih terlalu muda untuknya dan lagipula Berwald tidak ingin mengikat diri dalam ikatan pernikahan. Baginya pernikahan itu sesuatu yang buruk, dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan orangtuanya. Lebih baik hubungannya dengan Tiina berjalan seperti ini. Berwald tentu mencintai Tiina. Secara fisik Tiina cukup cantik tetapi betapapun Berwald mempercayai Tiina yang manis dan polos, dia bersumpah tidak akan menjadikan Tiina istrinya. Apapun yang terjadi!

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Tiina penasaran ketika melihat Berwald yang hanya diam saja seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Berwald mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati Tiina memperhatikannya. "Eh, maaf."

Tiina tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Berwald yang nyaris dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya ke arah lantai dansa," Ayo, musiknya sudah main," kata Tiina ceria. Berwald mengikuti Tiina dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena Tiina berjalan dengan cepat sekalipun Tiina sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Musik di lantai dansa itu dimainkan dengan cepat pada awalnya dan membuat Tiina kewalahan dalam mengikuti gerakannya. Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh ke lantai dansa. Dengan cepat Berwald menahan tubuhnya dan membenamkan Tiina ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hati-hati," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina, tangannya masih menahan tubuh Tiina. "Kita akan melakukannya secara pelan-pelan."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Tiina sambil menahan malu. "Aku tadi kehilangan keseimbangan ketika berdansa. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hm," gumam Berwald datar. "Kamu tidak pernah berdansa."

Tiina menggeleng dan kini dia sudah berdiri tegak. "Aku tidak pernah mau ikut. Bahkan pesta yang diadakan oleh orangtuaku aku juga tidak mau ikut."

Itu kerugian bagi gadis secantik Tiina jika dia tidak percaya diri. Di mata Berwald, Tiina jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Tiina merasuki pikirannya. Mungkin Tiina memang tidak cantik seperti Halldora, kakaknya atau juga Elizaveta tetapi bukan itu yang dicari Berwald. Berwald mendambakan gadis yang cantik luar dalam dan kualitas itu berada di dalam diri Tiina. Hampir setiap hari Berwald menikmati kebersamaan mereka di rumah Berwald sendiri, bersama dengan Peter yang selalu menganggap Tiina adalah mamanya. Peter begitu menyukai Tiina sehingga membuat Berwald yakin atas pilihannya untuk mencintai Tiina.

"Mengapa?" tanya Berwald lemah. "Sayang sekali."

Tiina tertawa miris. "Itu karena aku dulu tidak percaya diri dan aku menyesal karenanya."

Musik di lantai dansa berubah menjadi lambat. Berwald menarik Tiina untuk menempel ke tubuhnya. Tubuh Tiina begitu ramping dan Berwald bisa merasakan dada Tiina menyentuh tubuh Berwald yang bidang.

"Ber," erang Tiina. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ini di tempat umum."

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya serak. "Kau membuatku kecanduan. Kau.."

Tiina terkejut mendengar perkataan Berwald. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Berwald bertingkah aneh belakangan ini, pikir Tiina. Ucapannya sering kali menggoda Tiina. Beberapa hari lalu, dia mencoba menyergap Tiina di suatu ruangan tetapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Yang kedua, beberapa jam sebelum datang ke pesta dansa tahunan Berwald mencumbu telinga dan leher Tiina hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Sejenak Tiina berpikir, apakah Berwald melakukan hal yang sama terhadap wanita yang lainnya atau hanya terhadap Tiina dia seperti itu.

Berwald menghentikan racauannya sebelum para undangan yang ada di pesta tersebut mulai berbisik yang aneh-aneh terhadap mereka dan melanjutkan dansa mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan ini, Ber," Tiina meringis. "Aku jauh lebih muda darimu."

Berwald terhenyak mendengar perkataan Tiina. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Tiina merasa bermasalah dengan perbedaan umur mereka. "Kau cukup dewasa untukku," Berwald berkata sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya pada tangan Tiina dan menggerakkan kedua tangan tersebut. Berayun-ayun dengan indahnya dan membuat para undangan terkesima.

Tiina berdansa dengan perlahan tetapi indah, seperti sedang menari balet. Mata Tiina menatap mata Berwald yang hijau dengan tatapan sendu, mulutnya tidak bergerak dan mereka mengitari lantai dansa dengan kesatuan sempurna.

Seandainya kita bisa terus seperti ini, aku akan senang sekali. Semakin hari aku jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Aku nyaris tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Musik mencapai puncaknya dan tiba-tiba berhenti, dengan Tiina bersandar sepenuhnya di sisi Berwald seperti gulungan satin. Mulut Berwald nyaris menyentuh mulut Tiina.

"Cukup baik," kata Berwald sambil menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Tiina dan melepaskan Tiina kembali. "Aku sangat kagum padamu."

Tiina memerah. "Perasaanku juga sama," katanya gugup. "Kamu sangat lihai dalam berdansa dan sempurna di mataku."

Halldora yang saat itu baru selesai berdansa dengan Mathias dan melirik ke arah Berwald dan Tiina, langsung menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Dia bisa merasakan betapa protektifnya Berwald terhadap Tiina_. Rupanya matamu tidak salah, Tiina. Aku senang dengan pilihanmu._

* * *

><p>Tahun berikutnya, banyak sesuatu yang terjadi. Halldora menelpon Tiina untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Mathias.<p>

"Benarkah!" seru Tiina ceria di teleponnya. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Halldora tersipu malu di rumahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi istri si manusia berisik itu," katanya gugup.

"Berisik kenapa? Aku rasa Mathias cocok denganmu, dia tampak ceria dan free spirit," cetus Tiina. "Dia bisa sebagai penetralisir sikap kaku kakak!"

"Hm.. tetapi dia sedikit mengesalkan," gumam Halldora. "Bagaimana dengan Berwald?"

Tiina bersemu merah setiap nama Berwald disebut-sebut. "Aku dan dia baik-baik saja, tetapi kami belum ada rencana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Sayang sekali," kata Halldora kecewa. "Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, kamu kan masih dua puluh dua tahun. Sedangkan aku sudah mau memasuki usia tiga puluh."

Perkataan Halldora membuat Tiina berpikir sejenak, sudah nyaris dua tahun Tiina dan Berwald menjalin hubungan serius tetapi sampai beberapa bulan ini Berwald sama sekali tidak membicarakan pernikahan. Hal itu membuat Tiina berpikir apakah Berwald merupakan pria yang anti dengan komitmen atau dia masih ingin menikmati masa lajangnya. Berwald merupakan tipikal pria yang sudah sangat jarang di kehidupan nyata dan sikapnya sangat kaku tetapi Tiina merasa Berwald adalah pria terbaik yang cocok untuknya.

"Mungkin dia ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk menikmati pekerjaanku. Bahkan dia merekomendasikanku untuk bekerja di perusahaan besar," sambung Tiina dengan gugup. "Masalah pernikahan mungkin bisa beberapa tahun ke depan. Kakak tidak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah," Halldora mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Kapan-kapan datanglah ke rumah."

"Tentu saja," jawab Tiina. Telepon ditutup.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku. Mengapa aku merasa ragu sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

"Ber," sapa Tiina ketika Berwald sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Berwald tidak menatap Tiina. Matanya terfokus dengan laptopnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Tiina pelan. "Bolehkah."

"Tanyakan saja," kata Berwald dengan nada dingin.

Tiina menarik nafas panjang. "Apa pendapatmu mengenai pernikahan?"

Berwald terdiam. "Er, kurasa itu sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Dan aku tidak ingin terikat dengan orang lain," jawabnya dingin.

Tiina terkejut mendengar jawaban Berwald. "Tidakkah kau berpikir itu menyenangkan bisa terikat dengan orang yang kamu cintai," tambah Tiina dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, Tiina," kata Berwald lagi. "Bisakah kamu menjauhiku sebentar. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan buku."

Tiina menjauhi Berwald dengan perasaan kecewa sekaligus sedih. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Berwald hanyalah sepasang kekasih saja, tidak kurang ataupun lebih. Padahal Tiina berharap menjadi istri dari Berwald, rasanya menyedihkan sekali mengingat hal itu.

Malam harinya, Berwald tidak bisa tidur. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan kecewa Tiina terhadapnya. Tiina mendiamkannya sepanjang hari dan Berwald sudah mengecewakannya. Dia ragu akan keputusannya untuk terus membujang seumur hidupnya. Tiina sudah memasuki kehidupannya dan Berwald terbiasa karenanya dan tidak ingin melepaskan Tiina lagi.

Sesungguhnya Berwald ragu apakah dia ingin terikat atau tidak tetapi Tiina terus menghantuinya setiap saat. Berwald menikmati proses kebersamaan mereka dan merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkan Tiina untuknya, untuk dia jaga. Tiina begitu dekat di hatinya untuk Berwald cintai sepenuh hati. Persetan dengan pernikahan orang tuanya yang dulu gagal. Jika dia bisa berhasil dengan Tiina, mengapa tidak.

Pada tanggal empat belas Febuari, Tiina berkunjung ke rumah Mathias untuk menengok keadaan Halldora. Halldora dan Mathias kini sudah resmi sebagai suami istri. Tiina menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri, mereka sangat bahagia dan Halldora sedang mengandung anak pertama. Tiina sudah keluar dari rumah Berwald dan bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan terkenal berdasarkan rekomendasi Berwald sendiri. Tetapi entah mengapa, hati Tiina terasa hampa dan kesepian tanpa Berwald di sisinya.

"Sayang sekali kamu sudah tidak bersama Beary lagi," kata Mathias sedih. "Padahal kalian cocok sekali."

Tiina tertawa sedih. "Aku harus mandiri dan tidak boleh terus bergantung dengan orang lain lagi."

Halldora dan Mathias saling beradu pandang dan menatap Tiina kembali. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kami berikan padamu. Tapi itu titipan orang lain," kata Mathias pada Tiina.

"Eh?" tanya Tiina bingung. Kalau seseorang memberikan sesuatu untuknya seharusnya orang itu memberikannya secara langsung, bukan dititipkan seperti ini. "Siapa?"

Mathias mengambil satu amplop kecil berwarna merah muda dan menyerahkannya pada Tiina. "Dia tidak bisa memberikan langsung padamu. Takut kamu akan membuangnya."

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu," sungut Tiina kesal dan menerima amplop kecil tersebut. Tiina membukanya perlahan-lahan. Air matanya tumpah dan di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin emas dan secarik kertas.

_Vill du gifta dig med mig 1)_

_Berwald_

"Tiina!" panggil suara seseorang. Tiina menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Berwald di belakangnya, membawakannya satu buket bunga lili yang sangat cantik dan menyerahkan buket tersebut pada Tiina. "_Jag älskar dig trots allt. Jag är ledsen om jag gjort dig illa." 2)_

Tiina tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Berwald dan membenamkan dirinya pada dada Berwald. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Kini hidup Tiina terasa lengkap, dia akan memiliki suami yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati serta calon anak angkat yang akan dimilikinya.

"_Olenko unta? Jos olen haaveillut, toivoisin koskaan herätä 3)_?" tanya Tiina sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Berwald dengan lembut.

Berwald mengecup bibir Tiina dengan lembut. "_Nej, min karlek 4_)."

Mimpi itu sudah menjadi kenyataan. Tiina benar-benar mendapatkan pria yang selalu berada di dalam mimpinya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>1)Will you marry me (Swensk)<p>

2) I love you after all. I'm sorry if I made you hurt. (Swensk)

3) Am I dreaming? If I am dreaming, I wish I never wake up (Suomi)

4) No, my love (Swensk)


	4. Karusellvisan

Udara dingin di malam hari menusuk tubuh sang wanita muda yang sedang membawa seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap. Membawa seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bergelombang yang usianya tidak lebih dari dua tahun. Lalu ia meletakkan gadis kecil yang tertidur tersebut di depan pintu rumah milik seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi atasan mendiang suaminya.

"_Anteeksi_—Tiina," hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu, sebuah permohonan maaf yang ia ucapkan. Air mata membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat tua dari usia sebenarnya. "Dia akan menjagamu. Mama yakin akan hal itu."

Ia tahu perbuatannya ini tidak akan diampuni oleh Tuhan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain, suaminya sudah meninggal dua bulan sebelum Tiina lahir karena kecelakaan kerja di pabrik sedangkan ia sendiri terlahir sakit-sakitan dan dokter memvonis dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri karena semua biaya habis untuk berobat ke dokter dan Tiina seperti ditelantarkan. Tetapi ia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya—ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Tiina demi kehidupan anaknya yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

Untuk terakhir kali, wanita muda itu mencium kening Tiina dengan lembut seraya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak rela berpisah dengan anak semata wayangnya. Menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ia tahu nyawanya tidak akan lama lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya.

Ini hari terakhirnya.

.

.

.

**Karusellvisan**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU. Prekuel dari FF **Prohibited**, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Berwald Oxenstierna adalah pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna. Katakan saja uang, wanita cantik yang mendekatinya, wajah tampan yang khas, usaha yang sukses, pandai dan sebutkan saja—karena pasti pria itu memilikinya.

Tetapi ia tetaplah memiliki kekurangan yang berarti. Ia sulit menjalin hubungan jangka panjang dengan orang lain karena kebanyakan orang yang berada dekat dengan Berwald takut dengan tatapan tajam sang pria Swedia tersebut—padahal memang tatapan matanya yang seperti itu. Ditambah dengan nada bicara yang terdengar patah-patah dan tidak jelas. Ia merasa segalanya sama sekali tidak berarti tanpa ada orang terdekatnya yang mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati. Jika boleh berharap, ia ingin merasakan kebersamaan antar keluarga seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Udara pagi di musim dingin sangat menusuk karena pertengahan musim dingin dan seminggu sebelum Natal. Pekerjaan di kantor semakin hari semakin berat sehingga mau tidak mau Berwald harus bergadang untuk mempertahankan usaha yang dirintis keluarganya sejak ia berusia sembilan belas tahun, sejak orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat sehingga ia harus mengurusnya sendirian. Ditambah banyak relasi yang mencoba untuk mengambil usaha milik orangtuanya.

Merenung apa yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan, mungkin ia akan menjadi bujang lapuk untuk seumur hidup karena tidak menemukan gadis yang cocok dengan dirinya. Atau mungkin ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan banyak uang sekaligus kesepian mendalam. Tentu ia tidak mau mengharapkan hal itu. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan, seorang istri yang lembut dan bisa memberi kehangatan sekaligus keceriaan di dalam keluarga.

Seandainya ia bisa mendapatkannya—walau itu setengah tidak mungkin.

"Mama mana! Mama mana!" teriak seorang anak kecil di depan pintu rumah. "Mengapa aku ada di sini?"

Berwald terkejut dan teriakan anak kecil tersebut merusak konsentrasinya, baru saja ia mau berjalan ke arah dapur sudah dikejutkan oleh suara anak kecil yang menangis. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan berusia dua tahun dengan rambut pirang gelombang dan mata violet. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis sekaligus kedinginan. Tangan gadis itu memegang secarik kertas, tetapi kertas itu buru-buru dimasukkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald dan menatap gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat wajah Berwald. Tak lama kemudian anak itu menangis lagi dan meringkuk seperti bola. Gemetar dan tegang.

"Mama mana? Aku mau pulang!" seru gadis kecil itu. "Aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku. Mama!"

Berwald bingung—ia tidak menyangka pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah diserbu suara berisik dari anak kecil. Darimana anak kecil bisa merobos rumahnya padahal pintu rumah dipagar sangat tinggi? Benar-benar aneh.

Anak kecil ini menyebut soal ibunya, apa mungkin ibunya membuang anak kecil ini di rumahnya karena suatu alasan tertentu.

"Mengapa bisa masuk sini?" tanya Berwald, perlahan-lahan mendekati gadis kecil itu dengan lembut seraya mengelus tubuh kecilnya. "Mana ibumu? Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu terisak-isak, tertunduk dan tidak mau menatap Berwald sedikitpun. "Namaku Tiina Vaina—vaina," katanya dengan nada sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengeja nama belakangnya sendiri. Berwald menatap jaket yang dikenakan Tiina dan tertulis nama lengkap Tiina—Tiina Vainamoinen.

Berwald membatin, orang tua macam apa yang tega-teganya meninggalkan anaknya di depan rumah orang terutama dalam keadaan musim dingin seperti ini. Memangnya tidak mengerti apa akibatnya meninggalkan anaknya sembarangan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ada penculik yang mengincar anaknya.

"Ayo ikut bersamaku," gumam Berwald dan menggendong Tiina dengan erat. Tiina terkejut akan gendongan Berwald. Berlangsung sangat cepat tanpa bisa Tiina duga. Air mata merebak semakin deras di wajah Tiina yang masih anak-anak. Dalam hati Tiina berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia bisa selamat tanpa celaka sedikitpun. Tiina takut jika Berwald akan menyiksanya habis-habisan seperti di film seram yang pernah ia tonton seminggu lalu di saat ibunya tertidur karena pengaruh obat-obatan.

Tiina meronta-ronta dan menendang-nendang Berwald dengan kaki kecilnya. "_Moi_—lepaskan aku, moi. Om jahat dan seram."

"Membawamu ke kantor polisi," gumam Berwald, menahan kaki Tiina dengan erat.

"Nggak! Nggak mau!" isak Tiina kecil, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Berwald. "Lepaskan aku, _moi_. Pokoknya menjauh dariku!"

Berwald tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang ada dan berjalan menerobos salju. Persetan dia tidak memakai pelindung baju hangat, ia harus segera mengembalikan Tiina ke orangtuanya karena pasti mereka kuatir kehilangan anaknya. Mungkin Tiina hilang ketika orangtuanya sedang berlibur ke Swedia. Secara dari wajah Tiina menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah gadis Finlandia.

Tiina semakin ketakutan dan memandangi sekelilingnya, berharap ibunya menemukan Tiina dan membawanya pulang sehingga ia bisa bebas dari Berwald.

"Mama mana?" tanya Tiina cemas. "Jangan-jangan Om penculik."

Dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut Berwald. Penculik katanya, yang benar saja—jika dia penculik pasti Berwald sudah mengikat Tiina dengan tali rafia dan mencari orang tua Tiina untuk dimintai tebusan sebanyak yang ia mau. Buat apa ia melakukan hal itu, seperti kurang kerjaan saja jika meminta tebusan. Ia kan kaya raya, pikirnya kesal. Ya Tuhan, ada-ada saja kerumitan yang ia harus hadapi hari ini.

"Diam," gerutu Berwald kesal.

Tiina menangis, tangannya yang kecil memukul dada Berwald dengan sekuat tenaga. "Om seram seperti setan," katanya dengan nada takut-takut. "Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak," jawab Berwald, tidak mau kalah.

"Aku mau ketemu mama, _moi_. Turunkan aku!"

Kesabaran Berwald sudah diambang batasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi anak kecil yang rewel dan manja seperti Tiina. Baiklah ia akan menurunkan Tiina dan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Tiina.

"Jalan sendiri, kalau itu maumu," gumam Berwald marah dan menurunkan Tiina dari gendongannya. "Aku tetap akan membawamu."

Tiina menangis keras, lebih keras dibandingkan ketika Berwald menggendongnya. "Nggak mau," isaknya dan memukul kaki Berwald. "Om jahat."

Wajah Berwald berubah datar sedatar-datarnya, dia kan sudah menuruti keinginan Tiina. "Kenapa? Aku turunkan."

Tiina cemberut, kedua tangannya menarik-narik celana panjang Berwald dengan erat. "Gendong—takut diculik."

Dahi Berwald berkerut mendengar perkataan Tiina. Tadi Tiina memaksa Berwald untuk menurunkan gendongannya, sekarang minta digendong balik. Anak kecil memang ada-ada saja, pikir Berwald geli.

Ia menggendong Tiina kembali dan senyuman mulai muncul di wajah Tiina. Senyuman tulus yang ditujukan untuknya pada pertama kali.

"Wai!" seru Tiina riang dan memainkan kacamata Berwald. "Lebih tinggi lagi!"

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Berwald saja, ia merasa senang akhirnya Tiina mulai mengerti dirinya. Ini akan jadi awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua.

Pada akhirnya Berwald tidak jadi membawa Tiina ke kantor polisi dan menaruh Tiina di rumahnya sementara waktu. Ia membiarkan Tiina beristirahat di rumahnya dan membuatkan Tiina makanan enak. Hitung-hitung untuk membuat Tiina merasa tenang dan nyaman. Baru besok ia akan membawa Tiina ke kantor polisi dan mulai mencari orang tua Tiina.

"Enak sekali, _moi,_" ucap Tiina riang dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. "Siapa nama Om?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Ber—wald," Tiina berusaha mengeja nama lengkap Berwald. "Oxen—stiel—nah."

Sikap Tiina membuat Berwald berpikir betapa polosnya anak kecil. Tadi Tiina ketakutan setengah mati pada Berwald, begitu diberikan makanan sikap Tiina terhadapnya mulai melunak. Benar-benar sulit dimengerti—

—sama sulitnya mengerti orang seperti dirinya.

"Ibumu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Berwald tiba-tiba. Ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Tiina, Tiina masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk bertanya mengenai hal ini. Rasa yang aneh dan keingintahuan mendalam yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Wajah Tiina bersinar-sinar ketika Berwald bertanya mengenai ibunya. "Dia sangat baik dan manis. Tetapi dia sering tidur karena sakit yang diderita mama."

Anak malang, batin Berwald. Kasihan anak sekecil Tiina jika ibunya sakit seperti ini. Untung saja Tiina sangat ceria, jika tidak?

"Papamu?" tanya Berwald ragu-ragu, mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres terhadap Tiina.

Tiina terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Papa itu apa? Nama makanan baru?"

Hati Berwald serasa tertusuk mendengar perkataan Tiina. "Papa itu laki-laki yang menjaga anak," jawabnya pelan. "Seperti mama—semua punya."

"Kok aku tidak punya?" Tiina tertegun dan memain-mainkan garpunya. "Aku cuma kenal yang namanya mama."

Diam—tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Tangan Berwald bergerak dan mengambil satu kertas kecil yang berada di kantong Tiina dan membukanya perlahan.

_Untuk Mr. Oxenstierna,_

_Katakan maaf pada Tiina karena aku telah membuangnya, jika Tiina sudah dewasa nanti. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuang Tiina seperti itu. Tetapi jika aku terus mempertahankannya dengan keadaan sakit-sakitan seperti ini, aku akan membunuh anakku sendiri dan aku sama sekali tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi._

_Mungkin ketika Anda membaca surat ini, aku sudah tiada. Tetapi aku ingin Anda mengerti bahwa Tiina adalah seseorang yang kucintai selain mendiang suamiku. Hanya dia semangat hidupku._

_Aku tahu ini terkesan berlebihan—tetapi ini kenyataan._

_Aku ingin Tiina tahu bahwa aku mencintainya._

_Tolong jagalah Tiina hingga Tiina dewasa nanti._

_Dengan hormat, Mrs. Vainamoinen._

Berwald ingat nama keluarga itu, salah satu karyawan terbaik yang meninggal karena kelalaian salah satu ketua regu perusahaannya di saat istrinya mengandung tujuh bulan. Tadinya ia mengira Vainamoinen yang lain tetapi setelah membaca surat itu, ia yakin Vainamoinen mana yang dimaksud. Ia tahu bahwa karyawannya memiliki istri yang sakit-sakitan sejak kecil dan betapa ia menyayangi istrinya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Om?" tanya Tiina ceria dan menawarkan sisa makanan pada Berwald. "Om lapar?"

Air mata membasahi wajah _stoic_ Berwald, sudah lama ia tidak pernah menangis sejak kematian orangtuanya. Matanya tidak lagi tajam melainkan lembut dan menatap Tiina.

"Om kenapa?" wajah Tiina mulai terlihat cemas. "Om marah aku menghabiskan makanan, _moi_. Maaf."

Seulas senyuman muncul di bibir Berwald, wajahnya kini tidak terlihat menakutkan melainkan kebapakan. "Boleh aku menjadi papa untukmu?" tanya Berwald pelan dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. Air mata masih tertumpah di wajahnya. Membasahi baju Tiina.

Tiina mengangguk pelan seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Berwald saat ini. Yang pasti Tiina tahu bahwa Berwald menangis untuknya.

"Pa—pa," ucap Tiina terbata-bata dan memegang pipi Berwald dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis,_moi_."

Sentuhan Tiina [membuat Berwald merasa damai dan hangat. Merasa dibutuhkan oleh jiwa yang lebih kecil darinya. Berwald tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Tiina hingga Tiina sudah dewasa nanti. Kehidupan barunya bersama Tiina akan dimulai saat ini juga.

Ia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Tiina sedikitpun dan akan menjaganya sebagai seorang anak, melebihi ayah kandung.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sebenarnya ini juga dari akun lama (fic Prohibited sengaja saya biarkan di sana, supaya tahu rekor saya di akun lama seperti apa. Saya juga kehilangan minat nulis di akun lama. Biar saya nggak sakit hati mendingan saya pindahkan semua fic saya di akun ini). Review please but no flame -_-**


	5. L'amour Fou

"_Moi_! Aku tidak mau datang ke pesta nanti malam," sergah Tiina kepada sang manajer. "Tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah untuk pekerjaan semalam. Ini hari libur, biarkan aku beristirahat."

"Tidak bisa!" bantahnya. "Pokoknya malam ini kamu harus datang, Miss Vainamoinen. Ini kesempatan emas dimana kamu bisa menjadi aktris internasional. Banyak aktris lain yang ingin diundang—tetapi kamu malah menolaknya."

Tiina menghela nafas panjang. Rasa-rasanya ia bosan menjalani hidup seperti ini yang penuh dengan kepalsuan serta harus menjalankan peran yang berbeda-beda setiap waktu. Benar-benar menyebalkan jika harus ia akui.

Dulu ia senang menjadi artis pada awal-awal ia berkarir—saat itu Tiina berusia empat belas tahun dan ia adalah seorang gadis desa di dekat Lapland, Swedia—tetapi lama kelamaan Tiina mulai muak sejak ia mendapati artis idolanya ternyata tidak sebaik dugaannya.

Siapa yang tidak sebal, menjalani hidup yang bukan pribadi sebenarnya. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan hidupnya seperti kebanyakan anak-anak normal. Ia merelakan waktu remajanya hanya untuk berkarir di dunia hiburan dan sebagai balasannya ia dijauhi oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Tiina menganggap bahwa teman-temannya hanya iri kepadanya.

Pada akhirnya ia menyesali hal itu teramat dalam. Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam dirinya. Merasa hampa sekaligus kesepian karena teman-temannya di dunia aktris sama sekali tidak sebaik dugaannya. Hanya mau berteman jika ada sesuatu yang diincar.

Bahkan motivasi sebenarnya ia menjadi seorang aktris adalah untuk mencari seseorang yang dulu sempat tinggal satu wilayah dengan Tiina pada saat Tiina masih anak-anak. Pria yang pernah menolongnya agar ia tidak tersesat di hutan dan mengembalikan Tiina dengan selamat dan utuh walau pria itu akhirnya dimaki-maki oleh orang tua Tiina. Ia sempat berkata kepada pria yang bernama Berwald agar datang mengunjungi tempatnya lagi.

Tetapi Berwald tidak pernah kunjung datang dan itu membuat Tiina merasa penasaran siapa gerangan Berwald yang sebenarnya. Karena sejak saat itu, Tiina mulai jatuh hati pada Berwald dan bertekad untuk mencari Berwald dimanapun ia berada, bahkan ia sampai mendatangi kota asal Berwald walau hasil yang didapat adalah sia-sia belaka. Karena hingga saat ini ia belum bertemu dengan Berwald.

"Aku benar-benar lelah," gumam Tiina lemah."Kumohon!"

Manajer tersebut menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam. "Dasar bodoh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Miss Vainamoinen. Aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu apapun alasanmu, yang jelas kau harus datang."

Percuma saja bicara dengan manajernya yang keras kepala itu, ia hanya memikirkan uang saja tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan kondisi Tiina pada saat ini. Belakangan ini tubuh Tiina tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja terlalu berat.

"Baiklah," jawab Tiina pada akhirnya. "Teserah padamu saja."

—00—

Tiina Vainamoinen adalah seorang gadis kebangsaan Finlandia dan ia adalah seorang aktris muda berusia dua puluh tahun. Paras wajahnya sedikit bulat dengan mata violet cerah dan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang tergerai dengan indah. Kecantikan yang dimilikinya bukan kecantikan yang pasaran melainkan kecantikan alami dan hal itu sama sekali tidak dimiliki oleh aktris lainnya.

Untuknya hal itu sama sekali tidak penting dan yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah kedamaian yang berarti, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk dunia selebritas.

Sejam sebelum ia berangkat ke pesta, Tiina sibuk berdandan di rumahnya seperti layaknya wanita pada umumnya. Memilah-milah baju yang mana kelihatan pantas untuk tubuhnya agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Baju ini tidak cocok untukku, _moi_," gumamnya dan melempar gaun sutra ungu berenda dan bertali spageti itu ke arah tempat tidur. "Terlalu mencolok."

Tiina mengaduk-aduk lemari pakaiannya dan membongkar semuanya hanya untuk mencari gaun yang cocok untuk tubuhnya sekaligus sesuai dengan suasana hatinya pada saat ini. Untung saja isi undangan tersebut menuliskan bahwa tamu boleh menggunakan pakaian bebas asalkan dalam bentuk gaun.

"Ya ampun," keluh Tiina, memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bagaimana lagi ini? Masa aku harus pergi ke toko sekarang juga. Dasar bodoh, _moi."_

.

.

.

**L'amour Fou [Wild Love]**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Sweden x femFinland_

_Warning: genderbent, OOC, AU series, age bending. DLDR. From **A Forest fic** milik **morganoey bot**.  
><em>

.

.

.

Pesta yang diadakan di Stockholm Hall malam itu sangat meriah. Banyak pejabat dari dalam maupun luar negeri, artis lokal maupun artis internasional, pesohor-pesohor, model dan sebagainya datang ke gedung tersebut.

Tiina berjalan ke dalam Stockholm Hall dengan langkah cepat tanpa mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang memandangi dirinya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Sesekali ia hanya tersenyum kepada mereka lalu pandangan matanya kembali fokus ke depan. Mengabaikan jepretan kamera yang dilakukan oleh wartawan dan menolak halus pertanyaan wartawan yang ingin mengorek informasi darinya.

Gaun yang dikenakan Tiina pada pesta ini adalah gaun panjang berwarna _white lily_ tanpa lengan dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Make up yang digunakan Tiina berwarna natural. Ia tidak ingin penampilannya terlihat seperti topeng dan membiarkan orang lain menilainya apa adanya.

"Halo semua!" sapa Matthias Kohler ceria pada temannya yang berasal dari Islandia, Emil Steillson. "Malam ini akan menyenangkan sekali."

Emil tersenyum tipis. "Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Berwald?" tanya Matthias sambil menyikut bahu Berwald dengan keras. "Sudah lama kamu tidak datang ke Swedia, _tukang kayu_. Kudengar pekerjaanmu sebagai pengusaha furnitur di USA sangat sukses hingga mendunia?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _kambing_," dengus Berwald kesal dan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Matthias. "Aku datang karena ingin mencari seseorang."

Matthias terkikik geli seperti orang gila. "Wew, rupanya sudah bertobat menjadi bujang lapuk. Ingin mencari istri?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Lalu mengapa kamu jadi marah begitu. Usiamu sudah berkisar empat puluh lima tahun," tandas Matthias. "Memang sih kamu masih tampan seperti pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan dan banyak gadis-gadis muda mengincarmu. Apa salahnya mulai mencari wanita cantik yang mau menjadi pendampingmu."

"Bicara pada dirimu sendiri," balas Berwald ketus. "Kau sudah lima puluh tahun."

Ia tidak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada Matthias, enak saja dia ingin tahu urusannya. Alasan satu-satunya ia tidak pernah melirik wanita sedikitpun karena ia memendam perasaan cinta terhadap gadis kecil yang dulu ia pernah tolong di hutan, pada saat itu ia sedang menyendiri dari hiruk-pikuk dunia kota yang membuatnya lelah. Sejak pertemuan singkat itu, hampir setiap hari Berwald memimpikan sosok dewasa gadis itu. Membuat Berwald terbuai dalam fantasinya hingga saat ini.

Tahu bahwa itu adalah kebodohan terbesarnya di dalam hidup Berwald sendiri. Mungkin saja gadis yang di dalam mimpinya sudah memiliki kekasih atau bahkan suami. Ada-ada saja pemikirannya.

Mata Berwald memandang sekelilingnya dan tatapan matanya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat Tiina. Gadis itu sangat cantik, batin Berwald dalam hati. Mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kutemui dulu, seperti anak kecil manja yang dulu kuselamatkan dari bahaya hutan tetapi jauh lebih dewasa daripada ini. Mirip dengan mimpinya yang selalu datang setiap malam.

"_Hej_! Ada apa?" Matthias menggoyangkan tangannya ke wajah Berwald. "Mendadak tatapanmu seperti kosong?"

Wajah Berwald merah padam dan hatinya serasa berdesir. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya dan meninggalkan Matthias dan Emil sendirian. Ia akan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Semoga saja tebakan di dalam hatinya benar.

—00—

Tiina mencari-cari dimana teman-teman sesama artisnya berada. Ia merasa kalut jika sendirian seperti ini, rasanya seperti tersisihkan. Kenangan buruk untuknya yang bisa ia terima. Memandangi sekelilingnya dimana tidak ada yang ia kenal sama sekali.

"_Moi_, dimana kalian semua?" tanya Tiina gemetar dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku takut sendirian seperti ini—gugup rasanya."

Ia mencoba bergabung dengan tamu lainnya yang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing dan diabaikan oleh mereka semua dan sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Tiina atau mungkin menganggap Tiina adalah gadis biasa-biasa saja. Di ruang publik umum, ia terkenal sebagai idola remaja dan dewasa muda tetapi untuk acara resmi ia sama sekali tidak begitu dikenal dan posisinya tidak dianggap penting. Tentu saja ia bisa masuk ke pesta ini karena bos agensinya. Pada akhirnya ia bersandar di pojok ruangan dan menyendiri. Masa bodoh jika manajernya marah-marah lagi kepadanya.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seorang pria berwajah _poker face_ dan berkacamata pada Tiina. "Sendirian?"

Tiina gelagapan ketika matanya ditatap oleh pria _poker face_ di depannya ini. Ya Tuhan, pria ini menakutinya. Untung saja ia tidak jantungan.

"E—ei, a—aku ti—tidak—bukan begitu maksudku. A—aku mencari s—seseorang," ujarnya gugup dan salah tingkah. "Maaf."

Pria itu menatap Tiina dengan tatapan mendalam. "Kau takut padaku," ujarnya dengan nada tidak jelas.

Nafas Tiina semakin menderu dan memandangi Berwald dengan seksama. Ia pernah bertemu dengan pria _poker face_ di depannya ini. Bukan pernah lagi dan raut wajahnya sangat mirip sekali dengan Berwald. Dari nada suara saja, Tiina tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini mungkin saja Berwald. Seingatnya ia hanya mengenal satu orang yang memiliki suara yang tidak jelas.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tiina bertanya halus, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika tubuh pria itu semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Ia seperti terbakar oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya pria itu pelan, menyentuh sekaligus membelai bahu telanjang Tiina dengan tangan besar pria itu. Sesaat pria itu membubuhkan ciuman lembut di sebelah kanan bahunya dan juga di bagian lehernya.

Tiina mendesah dan gemetar, wajahnya merah padam bukan main. "Karena aku seperti pernah mengenalmu dulu. Maaf aku sama sekali tidak sopan, _moi_."

Berwald terdiam dan ganti menatap Tiina dari atas ke bawah. "Mungkin saja. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Tiina Vainamoinen. Dua puluh tahun," jawabnya dengan gugup, kedua tangannya terlipat . "Dan siapa nama Anda?"

Berarti dugaan Berwald sejak awal tidak salah bahwa gadis cantik di depannya ini adalah Tiina yang ia tolong dulu. Jika itu benar, jangan membuat dirinya semakin gila. Pantas saja sejak tadi ia seperti bergairah pada Tiina. Sesuatu mendorong Berwald untuk menggoda Tiina sejak awal ia bertemu—hal yang tidak akan dilakukannya pada wanita manapun seumur hidupnya.

Ada kemiripan dengan gadis kecil itu di masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia berani menyentuh Tiina. Hasrat terpendam.

"Berwald Oxenstierna," balasnya dingin. "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku."

Tiina terkekeh pelan, berakting sebagai wanita sok pintar dengan maksud untuk menguji Berwald sekaligus menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Ada banyak nama Berwald kurasa di Swedia. Sebutkan apa yang Anda ketahui mengenai aku?"

"Hn—hutan, anak kecil rewel," gumam Berwald lambat-lambat dan berpikir. "Aku menolongmu ketika hilang di hutan."

Wajah Tiina panas mendengar ucapan Berwald, rupanya itu semua benar. "K—kau adalah tukang kayu dulu? Apa aku benar? Semua yang Anda katakan mirip denganku pada saat aku hilang—."

Belum selesai Tiina menyelesaikan perkataannya, Berwald langsung melumat bibir Tiina sebelum ia memberikan jawaban yang sesungguhnya pada Tiina.

"Apa yang Anda—."

"Cantik—aku tak mengira," desahnya pelan. Kedua tangan besar Berwald merengkuh punggung Tiina agar Tiina tidak terjatuh akibat ciuman Berwald yang mendadak ini. "Sedewasa ini."

Tiina terkesiap ketika bibir Berwald menyentuh bibir Tiina dengan lembut. Ciuman Berwald sama sekali tidak menuntut melainkan lembut, mengandung kerinduan mendalam terhadap Tiina. Luapan, hasrat dan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa ia salurkan selama ini. Lega bahwa ia bisa menemukan Tiina kembali di pesta seperti ini. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga.

_Ini yang kuinginkan selama ini. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu dewasa dan menarik hatiku sepenuhnya. Seandainya ia bisa menjadi milikku selamanya. Aku tidak akan merasa rugi._

Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung lama dan Tiina menikmatinya perlahan demi perlahan. Nikmat tidak tertahankan, merasa terpuaskan dan juga tidak bisa menolak akan pesona Berwald. Berwald masih tetap Berwald yang dulu, protektif dan bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya ketika ia masih kecil. Hanya saja sepertinya Berwald tidak menganggap Tiina sebagai anak kecil lagi, melainkan wanita dewasa. Terbukti dari cara Berwald memperlakukan dirinya dari awal pertemuan mereka beberapa puluh menit lalu. Nyaman. Hangat. Begitu indah dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

Seandainya ia bisa seperti ini terus menerus.

"Hen—hentikan, Mr. Oxenstierna," kata Tiina pada akhirnya dan mendorong Berwald pelan. "Ini tempat umum dan kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik, bukan. Tidak seharusnya Anda menciumku seperti tadi."

Berwald tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat tadi. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal ketika berhadapan dengan Tiina barusan. "_Jag ar ledsen_."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tiina lembut dan mengerlingkan matanya. "Aku seorang aktris, jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika aku berlaku seperti itu."

Aktris yang pemalu, ujar Berwald dalam hati. Pasti dia banyak disukai oleh anak-anak karena pembawaannya yang seperti ini. Ditambah ia pasti aktris yang hebat sehingga ia diundang ke pesta semacam ini. Setahu Berwald, aktris yang diundang dalam pesta ini hanyalah aktris yang sudah memiliki prestasi terkemuka sendiri.

"Aku harus kembali," tambah Berwald sambil menuliskan alamat rumahnya serta nomor telepon ponselnya dan menyerahkan lembar tersebut pada Tiina. "Datanglah ke tempatku—jika mau."

Tiina mengambil secarik kertas itu dengan penuh semangat dan tersenyum lebar pada Berwald, kedua bola matanya bersinar lucu. Kali ini ia bersyukur bisa datang ke pesta ini. Benar-benar tidak terbayang bagaimana akhirnya jika ia menuruti egonya sendiri untuk tidak datang. "_Kiitos_. Aku tentu saja akan senang datang ke tempatmu dan menanyakan segala hal tentang dirimu."

"Akan kutunggu," sahut Berwald dan meninggalkan Tiina sendirian. Ya, ia akan selalu tunggu kedatangan Tiina sampai kapanpun. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa malam ini adalah malam terbaik yang bisa ia rasakan bersama Tiina. Tidak ada hari terbaik seperti malam ini. Ia bertekad pada suatu hari, menjadikan Tiina sebagai istrinya dan membuat Tiina mencintainya setengah mati. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika ia mau berusaha.

Sementara itu, Tiina menatap kepergian Berwald dengan tatapan penuh arti. Rasa kesepian menyelimuti hatinya yang paling dalam. Tidak mengerti perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Tiina di pesta tersebut dua bulan lalu, Berwald lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Swedia dan mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tiina, baik artikel majalah maupun dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan Tiina. Tiina benar-benar merusak kewarasannya hingga saat ini. Televisi yang selama ini jarang ia nyalakan pada akhirnya ia nyalakan hanya demi melihat akting Tiina di layar televisi.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok sempurna di dalam diri seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Ya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah—sampai ia bertemu dengan gadis Finlandia yang kebetulan seorang artis terkenal di wilayah asalnya. Dan juga gadis yang ia tolong ketika gadis itu masih berusia lima tahun.

Tiina Vainamoinen, seorang gadis dua puluh tahun dengan kecantikan alami yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Tiina, ia tahu bahwa gadis Finlandia ini tercipta untuknya. Gadis yang mampu membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih hidup dan lebih damai. Kepolosannya sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat dan tulus seperti merpati.

Selama ini Tiina belum pernah mendatangi rumahnya karena kesibukan Tiina yang semakin padat dari hari ke hari dan gadis itu hanya menghubungi Berwald melalui telepon seluler. Ia seharusnya merasa tenang karena Tiina cukup sering menelponnya.

Tetapi akan lebih baik jika Tiina mau mengunjungi rumahnya. Tentu akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Mr. Oxenstierna," panggil pelayan rumah keluarga Oxenstierna. "Ada gadis yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Berwald menarik nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi seorang gadis, paling-paling sama seperti dengan gadis lainnya. Hanya ingin mengajaknya kencan dan ujung-ujungnya minta dibayarin ini itu. Bosan ia hampir setiap hari menghadapi gadis-gadis yang tidak pernah ada kapok-kapoknya mendatangi Berwald padahal sudah diberikan tatapan super maut pada masing-masing mereka. Ia tidak membutuhkan kehadiran gadis-gadis mata duitan itu datang ke tempatnya.

"Usir saja dia," dengus Berwald dengan nada sedikit kasar dan menoleh ke arah pelayan dengan tatapan tajam. "Menganggu sa—."

Kata-kata Berwald terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya. Tiina Vainamoinen berdiri di samping pelayan rumahnya dengan menggunakan _trench coat_ Burberry berwarna pink natural dan tersenyum lebar, rambutnya digelung dengan rapi dan terlihat anggun. Wajah Tiina jauh lebih ceria dibandingkan ketika ia bertemu dengan Berwald beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Mengapa disini? Bukankah kamu—?"

"Aku dapat libur selama dua minggu dan ini kesempatanku bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan apa Anda yakin ingin mengusirku, Mr. Oxenstierna?" Tiina berkata dengan nada jahil. "Bukankah Anda sendiri yang mengundangku ke sini beberapa bulan lalu?"

"B—bukan begitu," jawab Berwald sedikit gugup, tangannya menggengam tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Masuklah!"

Tiina tersenyum lebar pada Berwald dan mengangguk riang. Mengikuti Berwald seperti anak anjing yang baru menemukan tuannya.

"Aku datang!" seru Tiina riang dan ia bersiap-siap untuk mengenal Berwald lebih dalam lagi. Lebih dari sebelumnya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Akhirnya saya selesai merged semua fic lama saya ke sini dan makasih atas pengertian kalian semua =w= Adieu dan masih ada 5 chapter menanti XD<strong>


	6. A Finnish Cinderella

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya **  
><strong>

**Rating****:** T

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>

**A Finnish Cinderella**

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis muda yang cantik bernama Tiina Vainamoinen. Tiina memiliki semuanya yang Tiina mau yaitu orang tua yang baik dan berlimpah kasih sayang, uang banyak dan rumah besar. Tiina merasa hidupnya bahagia untuk saat ini sampai pada akhirnya ibunya jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Tak berapa lama ayahnya sudah memiliki istri baru lagi yaitu seorang janda jahat beranak dua. Awalnya Tiina senang memiliki dua saudara perempuan tetapi lama kelamaan Tiina merasa lebih senang bila mereka tidak ada.

Ayahnya pergi merantau untuk bekerja dan Tiina diperlakukan seperti budak di rumahnya sendiri. Elizaveta Hedrevary dan Sey, dua saudara perempuannya, sangat pemalas dan suka menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca doujin _yaoi_ dan memancing ikan. Ibu tirinya yang jahat selalu menyuruhnya bekerja setiap saat sehingga lama kelamaan Finland menjadi kurus kering dan tidak seperti gadis muda pada umumnya.

"Tiina!" teriak Elizaveta.

Tiina masih terdiam, masih tidur di kamarnya akibat kelelahan yang amat sangat. Di dalam alam mimpinya, Tiina memimpikan bahwa ada sosok berambut pendek yang menggunakan kacamata dan berwarna mata biru kehijau-hijauan sambil membawa Tiina pergi dari rumah dan menjanjikan hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Sementara itu di bawah, Elizaveta dan Sey hanya bisa berwajah kesal.

"Mana Tiina? Dari tadi dia belum bangun, dasar pemalas!" ujar Sey.

"TIINA! DIMANA KAU," kata Elizaveta, emosinya memuncak.

Perlahan-lahan, Tiina sadar dari alam mimpinya dan segera bergegas turun dengan wajah mengantuk dan mendapati kemurkaan dua saudara tirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat bangun. Aku sedang kelelahan," ujar Tiina polos.

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN APAPUN. CEPAT BUATKAN KAMI MAKANAN!" bentak mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Tiina hanya mengernyit jengkel menghadapi kedua saudara tirinya yang kejam sambil berjalan ke arah dapur sambil meratapi nasibnya. Oh mengapa nasibku seperti ini, apa salahku dan dosaku.

Walaupun begitu Tiina masih memiliki teman setia yaitu Hanatamago yang dipeliharanya secara diam-diam di kamarnya dan juga beberapa tikus-tikus dan hewan yang tinggal di tempat dia tidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kastil Scandinavia, King Mathias sedang pusing mencari calon istri untuk Prince Berwald. Prince Berwald selalu meolah mentah-mentah pilihan King Mathias mengenai calon istrinya sehingga sebagai ayah, King Mathias harus bekerja keras agar mendapatkan cucu untuk dijadikan pangeran berikutnya karena King Mathias sudah semakin tua dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk pensiun dari jabatannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Cantik lho," kata King Mathias menujukkan foto seorang gadis muda sambil terkikik geli.

Prince Berwald mendengus kesal," Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, buat ayah saja ya. Lumayan dia cantik," kata King Mathias sambil bercanda sehingga mendapatkan pukulan dari Queen Halldora.

"_Anko uzai_," ejek Queen Halldora yang merupakan ibu dari Prince Berwald.

Prince Berwald sama sekali tinggal menunggu waktu, suatu saat pasti dia harus segera menemukan calon istrinya untuk menjadi penerusnya kelak. Memikirkan hal tersebut sudah membuat Prince Berwald cukup pusing karenanya karena Prince Berwald sama sekali belum siap berumah tangga.

"Maafkan aku, Hallie sayang. Jangan cemburu buta kayak gitu dong ah," rayu King Mathias.

Prince Berwald menghela nafas melihat orangtuanya yang sebentar-bentar bertengkar, sebentar-bentar baikan. "Bagaimana kalau mengadakan pesta dansa dan semua rakyat Scandinavia diundang. Sekalian mencari calon istri," usul Prince Berwald malas-malasan.

King Mathias hanya nyengir, "Ide bagus, sekalian cari gadis muda yang cantik."

Queen Halldora hanya menatap King Mathias kesal sambil mencekik leher King Mathias, King Mathias hanya meringis kesakitan. "Ah, berarti ini sudah saatnya menyuruh pengawal untuk menyebarkan semua undangan ke seluruh Scandinavia. Gilbert, Van Anderson dan Ludwig, kemari sebentar!" kata Queen Halldora sambil memanggil mereka.

"Ah, ada apa yang Mulia memanggil saya yang AWESOME ini?" tanya Gilbert sambil mencium telapak tangan Queen Halldora.

"Jangan pegang-pegang istri saya atau kuhukum gantung kau," ancam King Mathias kesal.

Ludwig dan Van Anderson menggebuk kepala Gilbert dengan tangannya dan memohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan Gilbert. "Ada apa, yang Mulia. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong sebarkan undangan pesta di istana pada semua rakyat Scandinavia!" perintah King Mathias tegas.

Gilbert tampak kesal," Yang Mulia, itu tugas yang merepotkan."

King Mathias hanya menghela nafas melihat pengawalnya yang satu ini. "Nanti akan kunaikkan gaji kalian jika Prince Berwald berhasil mendapatkan istri."

Gilbert dan pengawal lainnya tampak senang dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

.

.

.

"Ada undangan dari Prince Berwald! Kita semua diundang ke pesta dansa!" seru Elizaveta senang.

"Benarkah? Ini artinya kita harus dandan semanis mungkin bukan!" ujar Sey semangat.

"Aku harus pakai baju yang mana ya?" tanya Elizaveta bingung.

"Pakai saja baju yang terbaik. Aku berharap Prince Berwald akan memilihku," kata Sey penuh harap.

Elizaveta mencekik Sey dengan kesal. "Enak saja! Dia yang akan memilihku!"

"Tidak, aku yang paling cantik di rumah ini!" balas Sey.

Sey dan Elizaveta asyik bertengkar sampai akhirnya menyadari bahwa Tiina sejak tadi menatap mereka.

"Ngapain Tiina di sini? Ayo bantu kami mempersiapkan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam!" perintah Sey.

"Pesta dansa apaan?" tanya Tiina bingung.

"Kau dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan kami masa kau tidak mengerti. Maksudku, Prince Berwald mengundang semua rakyatnya ke pesta dansa di istananya," jawab Elizaveta kesal. "Ayo, rapikan rambut kami karena nanti malam kami harus ke istana."

"Er, bolehkah aku datang ke pesta dansa?" tanya Tiina, berharap bisa ikut.

Sey dan Elizaveta hanya melongo. "APA, MAU IKUT! APA SAYA TIDAK SALAH DENGAR!"

"Iya," jawab Tiina.

"Baju saja kamu tidak punya, yang benar saja. Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh ikut dan harus tinggal di rumah," kata Sey kesal.

"Betul! Pokoknya kamu harus di rumah. Sekarang bantu kami melakukan persiapan pesta dansa nanti malam," tambah Elizaveta.

Tiina terpaksa menahan kekecewaannya dan membantu saudara tirinya melakukan persiapan pesta dansa. Ketika saudara tirinya sudah berangkat ke istana, Tiina menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena kesal tidak ada gaun yang bagus yang bisa dipakai olehnya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Tiina. Aku akan membantumu," kata seseorang pada Tiina. Tiina menoleh dan melihat sesosok peri kecil di hadapannya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Tiina.

Peri itu beralis tebal dan wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Loh, kamu bisa mendengarku."

"Tentu saja aku bisa mendengarmu, suaramu terdengar jelas."

Peri itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik lagi dan lalu berkata,"Saya Peri Arthur, panggil saja aku Ibu Peri."

"Tapi kan Ibu Peri perempuan," Tiina berargumen lagi.

Peri Arthur sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lalu menyuruh Tiina dengan nada ramah. " Bawalah empat ekor tikus dan dua ekor kadal."

Tiina tampak bingung apa maksudnya tetapi pada akhirnya Tiina semuanya dikumpulkan, peri Arthur membawa binatang tersebut kekebun labu di halaman belakang.

"SIM SALABIM! HOCUS POCUS! AVADA KEDAVRA!" seru Peri Arthur sambil menebar sihirnya, terjadilah suatu keajaiban. Tikus-tikus berubah menjadi empat ekor kuda, serta kadal-kadal berubah menjadi dua orang sais. Yang terakhir, Tiina berubah menjadi Putri yang cantik, dengan memakai gaun yang sangat indah.

Tiina menatap dirinya dengan penuh kekaguman di depan cermin. Ini benar-benar aku. Karena gembira, Tiina mulai menari berputar-putar dengan sepatu kacanya seperti kupu-kupu.

Peri Arthur menatap Tiina dengan senang sambil berkata, "Tiina, pengaruh sihir ini akan lenyap setelah lonceng pukul dua belas malam berhenti. Karena itu, pulanglah sebelum lewat tengah malam.

"Ya, Peri Arthur. Terimakasih," jawab Tiina ceria lalu segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

.

.

.

"Prince Berwald, belum menemukan calon istri yang cocok untukmu?" tanya Gilbert jahil sehingga Prince Berwald menghadiahkan Gilbert sebuah jitakan maut.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Prince Berwald sambil melihat-lihat tamu yang hadir dan tanpa sadar matanya mengarah pada seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja datang ke istana. Gadis itu berambut coklat bergelombang dengan mata berwarna ungu. Banyak orang yang menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Bahkan ibu tiri Tiina juga menatapnya penuh kekaguman dan tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Tiina.

Prince Berwald sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu sehingga perlahan-lahan Prince Berwald mendekati gadis itu sambil membungkukan badan ke hadapan gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Nona."

Tiina menatap Prince Berwald dengan lembut dan menyambut uluran tangannya. "Ya, dengan senang hati."

Prince Berwald membalas tatapan Tiina. "Siapa namamu?"

"Tiina Vainamoinen," jawab Tiina gugup.

"Nama yang indah ya," ujar Berwald berbasa-basi.

Prince Berwald dan Tiina akhirnya berdansa dan bercakap-cakap dengan waktu yang cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya lonceng berbunyi dan menandakan sudah pukul dua belas malam.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini," Tiina berkata sambil terburu-buru. Prince Berwald masih berusaha mengengam tangan Tiina dengan erat dan Tiina berusaha melepaskan gengaman Prince Berwald. Tiina berhasil dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga tetapi Prince Berwald mengejarnya lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin lebih dalam lagi mengenalmu," Prince Berwald berteriak.

Prince Berwald akhirnya kehilangan jejak Tiina dan menemukan sepatu kaca milik Tiina. _Ah, aku menemukan sepatunya sekarang. Besok aku akan mencari Tiina dengan cara mencarinya di seluruh Skandinavia. _

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Prince Berwald beserta pengawal setianya berkeliling ke rumah-rumah di Skandinavia. Semua gadis di seluruh Skandinavia sudah mencoba sepatu kaca tersebut tetapi tidak ada yang muat sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Tiina.

"Permisi, apakah dirumah Anda ada anak gadis?" tanya Van Anderson kepada ibu tiri Tiina.

Ibu tiri tersebut mengganguk lalu memanggil anak-anaknya. "Elizaveta! Sey! Ayo keluar sebentar, ada Prince Berwald serta pengawalnya."

Elizaveta dan Sey yang berada di dalam rumah buru-buru merapikan dandanannya. "Wah, gawat. Ada Prince Berwald, kita harus tampil secantik mungkin," ujar Sey panik.

"Iya, kalau tidak Prince Berwald tidak akan melirik kita," tambah Elizaveta.

Elizaveta dan Sey segera keluar rumah setelah ibunya memanggil mereka berkali-kali. Ibu mereka tersenyum puas lalu matanya mengarah ke pengawal Prince Berwald. "Ada apa kalian kemari?"

Kali ini Ludwig yang menjawab dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kaca. "Sebenarnya, Prince Berwald sedang mencari pemilik sepatu kaca ini. Nona-nona ingin mencobanya?"

Elizaveta dan Sey tampak bersemangat. Mungkin Prince Berwald sedang mencari istri, pikir Sey. Pertama-tama, Elizaveta mencoba memasukan kakinya ke sepatu kaca tersebut tetapi sepatu itu terlalu kecil untuknya dan Elizaveta memaksakan kakinya agar masuk ke dalam sepatu tersebut sehingga kaki Elizaveta lecet.

"AH! SAKIT!" erang Elizaveta.

"Tenang saja, akan kugantikan," ujar Sey sambil tersenyum licik. Sey segera memasukan kakinya ke sepatu kaca tersebut. Tetapi juga sama saja, kaki Sey terlalu kecil.

Prince Berwald hanya menghela nafas lalu berkata," Tidak adakah gadis lain di rumah ini selain kalian?"

Elizaveta, Sey dan ibu mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. "Sebenarnya sih ada, tetapi dia pembantu," Sey berkata.

"Dan dia sangat dekil," sambung Elizaveta.

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil dia kemari!" perintah Prince Sweden.

"TIINA! KEMARI KAU!" raung Elizaveta.

Tiina dengan tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari rumahnya. Prince Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan yang sama ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Wajah Prince Berwald memerah tetapi dia berhasil mengontrol dirinya agar tidak langsung memeluk gadis itu.

Gilbert berdeham,"Yang Mulia, ada baiknya kita segera melakukan pengepasan terlebih dahulu."

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Tiina.

Prince Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan memakaikan sepatu kaca tersebut kepada Tiina. Dugaannya benar, sepatu kaca itu sangat pas di kaki Tiina.

"Wah, ternyata pas sekali. Selamat ya," kata Van Anderson dan Gilbert bersamaan.

Wajah Tiina memerah, dia baru saja dipakaikan sepatu kaca oleh Prince Berwald. _Mimpi apa aku semalam? _

"Aku akan membawa Tiina ke istanaku dan menjadikan dia istriku untuk selamanya," kata Prince Berwald tegas. Elizaveta dan Sey hanya melongo saja mendengar perkataan Prince Berwald sementara Tiina berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Anda serius?" tanya Tiina tidak percaya.

Prince Berwald mencium telapak tangan Tiina dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku serius, karena aku mencintaimu."

Tiina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya tersenyum senang pada Prince Berwald.

.

.

.

"Tiina, selamat-," panggil seseorang. Tiina menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati peri Arthur sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Peri Arthur, ada apa?" tanya Tiina. "Ada yang perlu kubantu?"

Peri Arthur tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang hiduplah berbahagia dengan Pangeran. Sim salabim!"

Begitu peri membaca mantranya, Tiina berubah menjadi seorang putri yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Tiina terkejut,"I-Ini-?"

"Pengaruh sihir ini tidak akan hilang walau jam berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali", kata Peri Arthur.

Tiina tersenyum senang dan Tiina diantar oleh tikus-tikus dan burung serta Hanatamago yang selama ini menjadi temannya di masa-masa sulit. Sesampainya di Istana, Prince Berwald menyambutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

**FIN**


	7. My Heart Cries of You

**Mitt Hjärta Gråter Av Dig**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, as usual dan Connie Francis untuk lagunya, My Heart Cries for You._

_Pairing: Sweden x Fem!Finland (maaf bagi yang bosen)_

_Warning: OOC, AU, gombal, don't like don't read. Semi-songfic_

.

.

_We have to learn to live with the good and bad. To throw away our lifetime is all too sad._

Berwald menarik nafas panjang. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk baginya karena pasalnya Tiina, kekasihnya yang tinggal bersamanya selama ini, memutuskan hubungan padanya. Dan itu disebabkan karena kejadian semalam.

"Ber!" seru Tiina sambil membawa satu foto dan di foto tersebut terdapat Berwald dan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan jepit rambut silang. "Siapa dia?"

Berwald yang saat itu sedang membaca koran terkejut saat melihat Tiina memegang foto miliknya bersama sang mantan, Halldora. Padahal seingat Berwald, dia sudah membuang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya jauh sebelum Berwald memulai hubungan dengan Tiina. Tetapi mengapa fotonya masih ada juga, begitu pikir Berwald.

"Hej! Kamu temukan dimana foto tersebut?" tanya Berwald heran. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang lain."

"Bohong," Tiina berkata. "Kalian terlihat mesra sekali di foto ini."

Berwald menghela nafas, bingung akan kengototan Tiina. "Itu foto lama dan tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Raut wajah Tiina berubah menjadi muram. Tiina berpikir bahwa Berwald mungkin memiliki selingkuhan setelah menemukan foto tersebut tadi ketika berberes gudang belakang. Entah mengapa Tiina merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak ketika melihat foto tersebut. Belum lagi, Mathias yang merupakan salah satu teman Berwald (kalau bisa disebut teman karena faktanya mereka selalu bertengkar) juga berkata bahwa dulu Berwald memiliki kekasih sebelum dirinya.

"Itu foto mantanmu, ya kan?" tebak Tiina.

Berwald tidak mau menjawab satu patah katapun dan inilah yang membuat Tiina semakin kesal. "Baiklah kalau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebaiknya kita putus sementara."

"Hej! Kau bicara apa-"

"Kurasa kamu masih mencintainya dan kamu tidak bisa melupakannya," Tiina berkata lirih lalu meninggalkan Berwald yang terpaku di sana.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku-," katanya sambil menarik tangan Tiina dengan erat.

Tiina menepis tangan Berwald yang menariknya dengan erat. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk belakangan ini. Belakangan dia selalu mual-mual tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan suasana hati yang buruk itulah yang mengubah Tiina menjadi cemburuan.

"Aku mau pergi dulu," gumam Tiina sedih. "Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi."

Perkataan Tiina yang terakhir sukses membuat Berwald terkejut dan wajahnya yang datar kini semakin tidak berekspresi.

"Sial!" rutuk Berwald setelah Tiina meninggalkan rumah dan barang-barang di kamarnya telah kosong.

_This loneliness is driving me mad_

Berwald menarik nafas panjang. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk baginya karena pasalnya Tiina, kekasihnya yang tinggal bersamanya selama ini, memutuskan hubungan padanya. Dan itu disebabkan karena kejadian semalam.

"skit!" 1) umpat Berwald pelan.

Seharusnya Berwald bisa lebih tegas dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang Berwald lebih memilih menyimpannya sendiri. Mengenai mantan kekasihnya dan itu tidak perlu disebarluaskan. Tetapi melihat ekspresi Tiina semalam, Berwald merasa bersalah karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar.

Ya, seandainya dia bisa menjelaskan dengan baik tentu tidak akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini bukan. Dan Berwald hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyesal. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang tentu saja Berwald akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi satu hal yang membuatnya heran, mengapa Tiina berubah menjadi cemburuan seperti itu padahal biasanya Tiina selalu sabar menghadapinya.

"Dia pasti kembali," gumam Berwald. "Palingan hanya PMS."

My darling, My heart cries for you. Sighs for you, just dies for you

Dugaan Berwald meleset, sudah satu bulan Tiina tidak kembali. Dan itu membuat Berwald semakin gelisah karena Berwald sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Tiina. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika negara-negara terdekatnya tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Tiina.

"Jag ve tin te om du ar gut så här, " gumam Berwald sedih sambil merobek-robek fotonya bersama sang mantan lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. 3)

Apapun akan Berwald lakukan, asalkan Tiina kembali ke sisinya dan Tiina tidak merasa sedih karenanya. Karena Berwald mencintainya teramat dalam. Seandainya Tiina tahu bahwa Berwald selalu menunggunya dan tetap mencintainya.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, Tiina juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sambil mengelus perutnya perlahan, Tiina mengingat-ingat masa indah yang dia lalui bersama Berwald tetapi Tiina memutuskan untuk berusaha membuang perasaan tersebut karena setelah mendengar penjelasan Mathias mengenai hubungan Berwald dengan Halldora, mantan pacarnya.

"Rasanya aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya. Dia terlalu cantik dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menandinginya," Tiina bergumam sedih di dalam kamarnya. "Aku tidak bisa kembali padanya."

_My arms long for you. Please come back to me_

Berwald mendapat informasi dari Alfred bahwa Tiina sekarang tinggal di rumah Trio Baltics. Mendengar informasi semacam itu, Berwald langsung melesat ke rumah Trio Baltics dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Berwald langsung menyambar masuk ke dalam rumah. Padahal hari itu sudah malam.

"Hei, kau tampak terburu-buru," kata Toris dengan wajah terkejut melihat Berwald yang seperti mencari sesuatu. Berwald mencengkram bahu Toris dengan erat. "Mana dia. Biarkan aku bertemu."

"Dia?" tanya Toris bingung. "Maksudmu, Tiina-chan."

"Dimana dia?" tanya Berwald tidak sabar. Toris gelagapan tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan yang dia lakukan adalah menunjukkan arah kamar Tiina. "Dia mungkin di sana."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun, Berwald langsung berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati Tiina sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan, Berwald menaiki ranjang Tiina dan berbaring di sebelahnya lalu mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut.

"Finn-" gumam Berwald sambil berbisik ke telinga Tiina. " Jag alskar dig."

Tak berapa lama, Tiina terbangun dari tidurnya dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati Berwald di sebelahnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Tiina berteriak. "RAPIST!"

Tetapi Berwald juga tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Yang dilakukan Berwald pertama kali adalah membungkam mulut Tiina terlebih dahulu lalu membaringkan Tiina dalam tindihannya.

"Haluat mitä 4) ?," jerit Tiina sambil menendang perut Berwald. "Vihaan sinua." 5)

Berwald memeluk Tiina perlahan. "Beri aku alasan?"

"Alasan apa lagi," bentak Tiina. "Kamu masih memikirkan 'mantan', bukan. Darimana kamu tahu tempat ini?"

"Tidak lagi," jawab Berwald ketus. "Gara-gara kau."

"Terus saja. Kau itu-," Tiina terisak-isak.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu," Tiina mulai menangis . "Aku cemburu buta padamu."

Berwald mencium dahi Tiina agar Tiina tidak menangis lagi, karena satu-satunya hal yang ditakuti oleh Berwald adalah bila orang yang dicintainya bersedih, apalagi sampai bersedih karenanya. "Yah,aku mengerti. Karena itu aku ke sini bukan."

"Hiks," Tiina terisak lagi dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," Berwald berkata dan membalas pelukannya. "Kembalilah padaku."

_Forgetting you is one thing. I just can't just do._

"Sudah agak lebih tenang?" tanyanya lembut dan berbaring di sebelah Tiina. Tiina hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu," kata Tiina setelah Tiina sedikit lebih tenang. "Kurasa seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

Berwald mencium bibir Tiina yang mungil tersebut dengan lembut. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi."

"Mengapa?"

"Soal dia aku sudah lupa sama sekali, karena dimataku sekarang hanyalah dirimu," jawab Berwald dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

_The memories keep coming. The whole night throught._

_I'm not too proud to tell you I still love you, I'm hoping that you feel that way_

Malam itu merupakan malam yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Tiina. Betapa beruntungnya Tiina memiliki kekasih seperti Berwald yang setia kepadanya hingga rela mencarinya.

"Ber, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya?"

"Mina rakastan sinua," Tiina berkata sambil berbaring di atas Berwald. "Dan ada kabar baik juga."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengandung anakmu, sudah sekitar dua setengah bulan."

Berwald terkejut tetapi sedikit senang. "Benarkah? Harusnya kau katakan dari dulu."

Tiina mengigit bibirnya pelan. "Kupikir kamu akan membencinya."

Berwald membelai rambut Tiina dengan lembut. "Aku sangat senang dan juga menginginkannya."

"Ehehe. Aku malu mengatakan ini tetapi aku selalu mencintaimu. Kuharap kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Berwald tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Tiina dan menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya. Tiina mengerti apa yang dimaksud Berwald dan tak lama kemudian Tiina tertidur di sisi Berwald.

_Jag alskar dig._

**FIN**

**Notes:**

1) skit=shit (Svenska)

2) Mitt hjärta gråter av Dig=My heart cries for you

3) Jag vet inte om du arg ut så här= Aku tak tahu jika kamu semarah itu.

4) Haluat mitä? (Suomi)=kau mau apa?

5) Vihaan sinua (Suomi)= I hate you


	8. Flower

**A-Z Flowers Meaning for You**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland (gak suka ya gak usah baca, apalagi ngeflame)_

_Warning: OOC, gombal, beda-beda situasi tidak berkaitan, AU. Don't like don't read_

.

.

.

**Anemone [Forsaken]**

Hati Tiina merasa teriris-iris ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Berwald sedang memandangi Halldora yang notabene merupakan mantan pacar Berwald beberapa tahun lalu. Memang Berwald jarang membicarakan mantannya itu—tetapi melihat Berwald memandanginya hati Tiina sangat perih dan merasa terabaikan.

Berwald menatap kekasih hatinya dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. "Ada masalah?"

Tiina menunduk lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa terabaikan."

—00—

**Baby Breath [Innocence]**

"Bolehkah aku menamai dia Bloddy Hanatamago?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada riang ketika menemukan anak anjing putih di sekitar rumahnya. "Aku sudah mencari pemiliknya kemana-mana tetapi aku tidak menemukannya—jadi buatku saja, _moi_."

Berwald berjengit mendengar nama pilihan Tiina. "BLODDY HANATAMAGO!"

"Ber tidak suka nama yang aku berikan?" tanya Tiina dengan wajah polos. "Akan kucari nama yang lain—yang jauh lebih bagus. Nama itu pasti mengerikan menurutmu."

Berwald membatin dalam hati, mengapa Tiina begitu polos. Kepolosan Tiina sering kali membuat Berwald luluh tanpa sadar.

—00—

**Calla Lily [Magnificient Beauty]**

Bagi Berwald, boleh saja banyak wanita cantik mengelilinginya seperti sekumpulan lebah tetapi baginya Tiina adalah gadis yang paling cantik—kecantikan alami yang tidak akan pernah pudar selamanya karena kecantikan yang berasal dari dalam hati. Ketulusan yang berada di dalam hati Tiina dalam menghadapi dirinya yang sama sekali sulit dimengerti oleh orang lain.

Begitu juga dengan Tiina yang menganggap Berwald adalah pria yang tepat untuknya pada saat ini. Pria yang mau memahaminya walau tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan tetapi Tiina bisa merasakannya secara utuh.

Itu semua karena kecantikan yang berada di dalam diri mereka masing-masing yang saling bertaut. Kecantikan yang tidak biasa tetapi mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi yang merasakannya.

—00—

**Dandelion [Faithfullness]**

Ketika Tiina akhirnya dibawa oleh Ivan Braginski karena Swedia kalah dari Rusia, Berwald akhirnya mengambil Halldora dari Mathias dengan paksa. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menganggap Halldora sebagai pengganti Tiina.

Karena Tiina adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

—00—

**Eremurus [Endurance]**

Tiina tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihnya pada Berwald yang rela menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk tinggal bersamanya sekaligus melindunginya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Berwald sekalipun terkadang tatapan tajam Berwald menakutinya.

Lagipula, hidup bersama Berwald menyenangkan dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Tiina bisa hidup tanpa Berwald, itu akan jauh lebih sulit lagi.

—00—

**Fern [Shelter]**

Seumur hidupnya, Berwald tidak pernah melindungi seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki orang tersebut.

Sampai Tiina masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan memberi warna baru untuknya. Tiina yang tanpa beban dan ceria membuat Berwald ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai batu sandaran yang kokoh untuk Tiina.

Menjaga gadis Finlandia itu agar tidak kehilangan keceriaan yang muncul di wajahnya dan melindunginya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

"Ber tidak usah melakukan hal itu untukku, moi," Tiina berkata ketika Berwald melindunginya dari serangan binatang buas di hutan. "Ber yang harus aku obati daripada aku."

"Luka ini tidak apa-apa," kata Berwald, menahan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya akibat serangan binatang buas.

Tidak perlu Tiina merasa kasihan kepadanya, karena ia terlahir untuk melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Hanya Tiina seorang.

**Forget-Me-Not [True Love]**

"Kumohon, jangan lupakan aku, _moi_!" seru Tiina lantang dari kejauhan. "Aku akan kembali!"

Berwald memandang Tiina yang kini berada di samping Ivan dengan tatapan sedih yang mendalam. Salju lebat benar-benar ia rasakan—dingin dan nyaris membekukan urat syarafnya akibat kepergian Tiina yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

—00—

**Geranium [Comfort]**

"Kau tahu, Ber. Aku merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatmu saat ini. Mungkin memang terdengar aneh untukmu, tetapi percayalah bahwa itu yang aku rasakan. Jadi kumohon jangan cemburu pada Eduard. Aku dan Eduard hanya teman biasa," Tiina menenangkan Berwald yang menunjukkan indikasi cemburu terhadapnya karena setiap hari Tiina sering bermain bersama Eduard.

—00—

**Hyacinth, Purple [Forgive Me]**

Pada suatu ketika, Berwald dan Tiina saling mendiamkan satu sama lain karena kesalahan kecil yang sebenarnya diperbuat oleh tetangga mereka. Ujung-ujungnya adalah Tiina mogok bicara selama berhari-hari.

Berwald ingin minta maaf kepada Tiina tetapi sayangnya ia sendiri juga gengsi untuk mengatakannya pada Tiina.

"Tiina."

Tiina masih diam, matanya memandang ke arah lain. Masih marah kepada Berwald yang menuduh Tiina menyimpan barang jebakan di kamar Berwald.

"_Ledsen_—maaf."

**Hyacinth, Yellow [Jealousy]**

"Ber!" bentak Tiina kesal ketika melihat Eduard lari tunggang langgang karena Berwald menatap Eduard dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan menakuti Eduard seperti itu, _moi_."

Berwald mendengus kesal. "Biarkan saja dia."

"Terus kenapa, kalau begitu?" tanya Tiina penasaran. "Tidak baik seperti itu, moi."

—00—

**Iris, Yellow [Passion]**

Setiap Tiina berada di dekatnya, gairah yang dimiliki Berwald membara bagaikan bara api yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Satu hari, ia masih bisa mengendalikannya dengan berbagai cara.

Satu minggu, masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Satu bulan, ia mulai lepas kendali dan menunjukkan gairah cintanya kepada Tiina secara gamblang.

**Ivy [Friendship]**

"Kalau Ber mau. Aku mau jadi temanmu," kata Tiina lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Berwald yang saat itu sedang terluka. "Aku tidak peduli akan masa lalumu—aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

Dengan ragu-ragu Berwald membalas uluran lembut Tiina. "_Tack sa mycket_."

—00—

**Jasmine, Spanish [Sensuality]**

Hampir setiap malam, Berwald membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Tiina. Melihat Tiina berada di sekitarnya saja sudah merusak kewarasan Berwald perlahan-lahan. Bagai dicekoki obat bius secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ber, mengapa wajahmu merah padam seperti itu ketika melihatku?" tanya Tiina heran. "Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?"

—00—

**Lilac [First Love]**

Bersama Tiina, Berwald merasakan cinta yang membuatnya melayang ke awang-awang. Memang dulu ia pernah berpacaran dengan Halldora tetapi bersama Tiina-lah ia merasakan bagaimana cinta yang sesungguhnya untuk pertama kali.

"Ada seseorang yang dulu pernah kamu cintai, Ber?" tanya Tiina dengan nada menyelidik. "Sebelum denganku pasti Ber pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain, bukan."

Tiina memang benar—tetapi dulu Berwald melakukannya tidak ada rasa cinta yang mendalam seperti ia bersama Tiina sekarang ini.

**Lily White [Innocence]**

Untuk Berwald, bunga lily putih adalah bunga yang identik bagi Tiina. Bunga lily putih adalah bunga nasional negara asal Tiina sekaligus mencerminkan kepribadian Tiina yang sesungguhnya. Ceria sekaligus polos seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

"Wah, bunga lily putih adalah bunga kesukaanku!" seru Tiina senang ketika Berwald memberikan satu buket bunga lily putih pada hari Valentine. "_Kiitos_!"

Berwald tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Tiina. Tiina yang tersenyum dengan memegang satu buket lily putih terlihat pantas. "Aku senang," katanya dan mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut.

Sejak saat itu, Berwald selalu memberikan bunga lily putih kepada Tiina setiap hari Valentine sebagai tanda cinta Berwald terhadap Tiina.

—00—

**Mimosa [Sensitivity]**

"Ber, mengapa sedih? Apa ada sesuatu di tempat kerja, _moi_."

Berwald menundukkan kepalanya dan ia tidak berani memandang Tiina sedikitpun. Diam dalam ketakutannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumamnya lamat-lamat. "Pergilah!"

Tiina memeluk Berwald pelan, merasakan kesedihan Berwald di dalam hatinya. "Tidak usah sedih. Jika butuh teman cerita, aku akan siap mendengarkan."

—00—

**Nightshade [Truth]**

"Katakan sesuatu, Ber. Jangan membuatku gila seperti ini, _moi_!" raung Tiina. "Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tetapi aku berhak tahu yang sesungguhnya. Siapa itu Halldora?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan itu lagi?" balas Berwald dingin, menatap Tiina tajam. "Itu penting?"

Tiina kesal dengan jawaban Berwald yang seperti itu. Mathias berkata pada Tiina bahwa dulu sebelum Berwald menjalin hubungan dengan Tiina, ia sempat berpacaran dengan Halldora dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Itu membuat Tiina panas hati dan cemburu.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mau jujur kepadaku, _moi_."

Tiina menjauh dari Berwald dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Setelah itu, Berwald menyesali tindakannya sendiri sekaligus sedih mengapa Tiina sama sekali tidak mempercayai cintanya sedikitpun. Mantan hanyalah masa lalu—bukankah ke depan ia sudah memiliki Tiina yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap perasaannya yang mendalam.

—00—

**Olive Branch [Peace]**

"Ber—rasanya aku damai ketika bersamamu. Ya, sangat damai," gumam Tiina setengah mengantuk dan bersandar di bahu Berwald. "Seandainya waktu terus seperti ini."

—00—

**Pansy [Loyalty]**

Berwald bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan bahwa ia akan terus setia pada Tiina Vainamoinen yang kini telah menjadi istri sahnya.

Tidak, ia akan terus setia kepada Tiina sekalipun Tiina sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

**Pear Blossoms [Affection]**

Ia tidak pandai berkata-kata dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberi perhatian kepada gadis yang ia cintai dengan caranya sendiri.

Walau terkadang perhatian tersebut sama sekali tidak dipahami Tiina.

—00—

**Quince [Temptation]**

Satu-satunya godaan terbesar yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan oleh Berwald adalah memiliki Tiina seutuhnya.

Godaan yang terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

—00—

**Rose [Perfection]**

Orang boleh saja bilang bahwa Tiina terlalu jelek untuk dirinya. Untuk Berwald, hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku di dalam kehidupannya. Baginya, Tiina adalah sosok yang sesuai dengan dirinya bahkan terkadang Berwald berpikir bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak layak bersama Tiina karena ia bukan seseorang yang pandai berkata-kata dengan baik."

"Apa aku sesuai untukmu?" Berwald bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Tiina tampak bingung tetapi beberapa saat ia mengangguk riang. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _moi_."

—00—

**Snowball [Bound]**

Ikatan Berwald dan Tiina begitu kuat bagaikan tali yang tidak pernah putus. Membuat banyak teman-temannya merasa iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Apa sih rahasia kedekatan kalian berdua?" tanya Elizaveta dengan tatapan jahil. "Beri tahu kami semua, dong."

Tiina mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Elizaveta. "Itu rahasia."

—00—

**Tuberose [Dangerous Pleasure]**

"Tiina. Bercin—."

Kata-kata Berwald terputus dan wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ada apa, Ber? Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan?"

Dalam hati Berwald mengutuk diri sendiri. Gara-gara melihat Tiina memakai baju tipis, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bahkan hampir saja ia mengajak Tiina untuk bercinta dengan dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa," Berwald menggeram marah. Bukan karena marah pada Tiina melainkan ketakutan jika hasrat terselubungnya diketahui oleh Tiina.

—00—

**Vine [Intoxication]**

Dibandingkan dengan minuman beralkohol, Tiina jauh lebih memabukkan sekaligus memberinya kenikmatan mendalam yang amat manis.

Tidak perlu ia pergi ke bar seperti kebanyakan pria, cukup ada Tiina berada di sisinya.

—00—

**Wisteria [Welcome]**

"Selamat datang kembali, _moi_. Aku senang Ber pulang dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun!" Tiina berkata dengan nada lembut dan memeluk Berwald.

—00—

**Xeranthemum [Cheerful]**

Tiina selalu bersikap ceria pada setiap orang, sekalipun orang tersebut berniat macam-macam terhadapnya.

Mungkin keceriaan yang Tiina miliki membuat hati Berwald luluh.

—00—

**Yew [Sorrow]**

Bagi mereka berdua, masa lalu yang kelam sama sekali masalah karena yang terpenting adalah sekarang ini. Menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

—00—

**Zinnia, White [Goodness]**

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memilihmu, Ber," goda Tiina dan menjentikkan hidung Berwald. "Karena bagiku kau memiliki kebaikan yang tersembunyi tetapi bisa kurasakan secara penuh."

_Ya, begitu juga denganmu, Tiina._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Maaf ya kalau semua saya bikin ke tengah supaya kesannya seperti surat cinta yang dihias dengan baik XD kalau salah maaf banget ya :(**


	9. Cuando Me Innamoro

**Cuando Me Enamoro **

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

When I Become A Mother © Yukari Kawachi (saya cuma minjem plot aja)

Warning: OOC Fem!Finland, Violence, Age difference beetween Sweden and Fem!Finland until twenty years old (demi kelangsungan jalan cerita). Don't like don't read.

Rate: M karena materi yang sulit dimengerti oleh anak-anak di bawah umur.

.

.

_Ada luka yang tersimpan di hati yang tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun._

_Keluarga yang bahagia, itu semua hanyalah kebohongan semata. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku tidak mau mempercayainya sama sekali. Pengharapan akan keluarga yang bahagia itu sama sekali semu, omong kosong belaka. Yang kurasakan hanyalah pukulan, cacian, intimidasi, bekas luka di sekujur tubuh dan juga di hati._

.

.

.

"Mama! Mama ! Lihat ini," panggil seorang anak perempuan berusia empat yang berambut abu-abu ikal dengan warna mata ungu muda sambil menunujukkan gambar buatannya , seorang wanita yang sedang menyetrika pakaian. Ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyeterika pakaian sama sekali tidak bergeming dan pandangan matanya sama sekali kosong.

"Nee, mama. Mengapa mama tidak bergeming sama sekali?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah sedih sambil menarik baju ibunya. Ibunya member pandangan marah sambil menepis tangan gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan ganggu mama! Mama sedang sibuk, Tiina!" bentak ibunya kepada Tiina, nama dari gadis kecil tersebut. Tiina terkejut dan air mata keluar dari matanya yang berwarna ungu muda dan perlahan-lahan merobek-robek gambar buatannya dengan sedih.

Tiina duduk menjauh sambil merenung apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga ibunya sangat membencinya dan kasar kepadanya.

_Pada saat itu aku ingin mama melihatku, melihat gambarku. Aku sering meratapi diriku yang sama sekali tidak di sayang. _

.

.

.

_Orang tuaku setiap hari selalu bertengkar satu sama lain, sampai pada akhirnya mereka bercerai ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun dan aku diasuh oleh ibuku. _

_Tetapi sejak saat itu, ibuku mulai sering memukuliku. Barang-barang dirumah selalu menjadi sasaran, mulai dari sapu lidi, setrika dan semua barang keras yang ada dirumah._

"Tiina, kau itu bandel sekali. Tidak mau menurut mama sedikitpun!" bentaknya sambil memukuli Tiina. Tiina gemetaran sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh lebam dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya penuh luka karena ibunya menempelkan setrika ke wajahnya.

Tiina sama sekali tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya sehingga ibunya tega memukulinya, seingatnya Tiina terlambat pulang ke sekolah karena ada tugas tambahan, itupun terpaksa.

"AMPUN! IBU, AMPUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! KUMOHON JANGAN PUKUL AKU!" kali ini Tiina melawan, tubuhnya sudah nyaris tidak kuat sama sekali. Ingin rasanya dia mati saja tetapi Tuhan sama sekali belum mengijinkannya mati.

_Kenapa tidak ambil nyawaku saja, ya Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak mampu menghadapi semuanya ini. Seluruh tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Sudah sering aku rasakan penyiksaan batin seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat, kumohon ambil nyawaku saja._

Ibunya berhenti memukuli Tiina tetapi digantikan dengan tatapan marah dan penuh kebencian yang teramat dalam," Seharusnya kau tidak usah dilahirkan saja," hardiknya tanpa peduli akan tubuh Tiina yang penuh luka dan memar akibat perbuatannya. Lalu ibunya segera meninggalkan Tiina yang menangis seroang diri.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah dilahirkan saja," Tiina berkata sambil menangis. Dalam hatinya, Tiina selalu menyesali dirinya yang tidak pernah disayang oleh orang tuanya. Ayahnya meninggalkannya tanpa menengoknya sedikitpun dan kini ibunya sering menyiksanya, hanya karena Tiina mirip dengan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Tiina baru saja pulang sekolah bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di SMA Hetalia Gakuen dan ingin segera memasuki ruang tamu dengan wajah bersemangat karena tahu ibunya sedang dinas di luar kota. Wajah semangat Tiina langsung memudar seketika ketika melihat sesosok perempuan yang duduk di ruang tamu, yang merupakan seseorang yang paling dibencinya dalam hidup Tiina yaitu ibunya. Perlahan-lahan wajah Tiina langsung memucat dan tampak di wajah Tiina ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Tiina, kau kenapa?" tanya Elizaveta dengan cemas. Sey dan Mei-mei juga turut menunjukkan wajah cemas .

Tiina berusaha menenangkan diri dan berkata," Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk ke kamar saja."

_Sialan, kenapa ibu terkutuk harus pulang sekarang. Aku benci melihat wajahnya, menjijikan, sampah. Melihat balik tubuhnya saja aku sudah gemetaran sama sekali. Biar dia tahu aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak membunuhnya secara diam-diam supaya tidak mengusik hidupku. Perempuan laknat, penyiksa, busuk. Aku tidak akan menjadi ibu yang seperti dia dan menapaki jalan yang salah seperti dia. _

.

.

_._

_Ketika aku kuliah, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria dan aku jatuh cinta padanya dan dia adalah seorang dosen di Jurusan Interior. Aku memang tidak diajar olehnya karena aku berada di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial . Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku sedang menangis di ruang kosong karena ibuku memukuli aku lagi dan kedua tanganku penuh luka. Dan dosen itu memergokiku sedang menangis._

"Kau anak Jurusan Interior? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini?" kata dosen tersebut dengan nada dingin. Dosen itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 182 cm, berkacamata, memiliki warna mata biru kehijau-hijauan dan memiliki wajah yang tampan serta memiliki aura mengintimidasi. Sepertinya dia dikenal sebagai dosen yang galak, pikir Tiina sedikit gemetar.

Buru-buru Tiina menghapus air matanya dan segera membuang muka sambil berkata,"Ah maaf, aku salah kelas. Aku masih belum hafal dimana kelas untuk Fakultas Ilmu Sosial yang baru jadi tidak tahu dimana ruangan kelasnya."

Dosen itu tampak prihatin melihat tangan Tiina yang penuh luka,"Tanganmu penuh luka, ada apa?"

Tiina tampak diam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain menjawab, "Tadi aku terjatuh dari sepeda."

Dosen tersebut tanpa banyak bicara segera mengambilkan perban dan membalut tangan Tiina yang penuh luka secara perlahan. Tiina hanya tersenyum malu sambil berkata,"Terima kasih, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna," jawab dosen itu datar. Tiina tampak mangut-mangut.

_Sejak pertemuan itulah, aku dan Berwald semakin dekat. Diam-diam, kami menjalin hubungan cinta terlarang antara dosen dan murid selama aku kuliah selama tiga tahun lebih sampai pada akhirnya kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan selepas aku lulus. Lalu aku meminta persetujuan pada ibuku walalupun aku sangat berat hati untuk bertemu ibuku karena sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku sering berdalih bila Berwald mulai menanyaiku mengenai ibuku.  
><em>

"Mama, aku ingin bicara sebentar," kata Tiina kepada ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bergeming, pikir Tiina kesal. "Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Berwald Oxenstierna. Apakah ibu mengijinkan?" tanya Tiina dengan penuh harap.

Ibunya masih tetap tidak memperdulikan anaknya sambil terus mencuci piringnya. Tapi pada akhirnya berkata," Teserah kamu saja, aku tidak peduli."

Tiina hanya berwajah muram seraya mengutuki ibunya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_Pada hari Minggu pada akhirnya kami melangsungkan pernikahan. Banyak tamu-tamu yang datang dan mereka tampak bahagia atas pernikahan kami. Orang tua Berwald dengan ceria menyambut pernikahan kami tetapi ibuku sama sekali tidak datang. Peduli amat dia sama sekali tidak datang. Barulah ketika resepsi, ibuku datang._

"Hm, sudah lama aku ingin melihat ibumu. Ibumu ternyata cantik, mirip dengan anaknya," kata Berwald ketika resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Tiina hanya tersenyum datar penuh arti. Bukan karena Tiina kesal karena Berwald memuji ibunya tetapi lebih karena kekesalan terhadap ibunya yang sama sekali tidak pernah menghargainya bahkan di hari sepenting ini.

Kalau aku punya anak nanti aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ibuku lakukan kepadaku ketika waktu aku kecil dan aku akan membangun keluarga bahagia bersama Berwald. Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

"Selamat, Mrs. Oxenstierna. Anda sudah mengandung tiga bulan," kata perawat yang memeriksa Tiina. Tiina merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dan segera duduk di dekat ruang tunggu sambil mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

_Anak ini pasti akan mirip dengan ayahnya. Apapun jenis kelaminnya aku akan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku dan aku akan bersikap sabar kepadanya._

"Eh kau tahu tidak ada seorang ibu menyiksa anaknya sendiri?" tanya seorang ibu muda pada ibu yang lain. Tiina dalam sekejap menoleh, wajahnya langsung menengang. Teringat dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Iya tahu, baru saja beritanya di putar," kata seorang ibu lainnya sambil menunjukkan layar TV di atas pintu rumah sakit. Di layar TV tersebut diberitakan bahwa seorang ibu berusia 24 tahun menyiksa anaknya sendiri yang baru berusia lima tahun.

"Katanya kalau calon ibu dulunya pernah mengalami penyiksaan pasti ketika menjadi seorang ibu melakukan penyiksaan pada anaknya. Bukankah buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya," timpal salah satu ibu yang lain.

Tiina tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain diam saja dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Takut rasa traumanya bangkit lagi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Positif atau negatif?" tanya Berwald.

Tiina hanya tersenyum penuh arti,"Hasilnya positif, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Berwald balik bertanya.

"Apa aku mampu membesarkan anak ini?" tanya Tiina dengan wajah sedih. "Habisnya aku kan sama sekali tidak ta-." Omongannya tiba-tiba terputus, tidak tahu mengapa. Berwald tampaknya mengerti akan kesusahan istrinya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tenang saja, jangan khawatir," kata Berwald dengan penuh kasih sayang sehingga membuat Tiina sedikit lebih tenang. Walaupun Tiina masih tetap cemas akan nasib anaknya ke depan nanti. Apakah dia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya tanpa harus melakukan cara yang pernah dilakukan ibunya ketika Tiina masih kecil. Kecemasan itu mungkin masih ada, tetapi sudah sedikit berkurang.

Yang bisa dilakukan Tiina hanyalah berusaha untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi calon anaknya kelak.

-o00oo-

Sudah tujuh bulan berlalu, kini Berwald dan Tiina sudah memiliki satu anak perempuan yang diberi nama Svea. Svea sangat mirip dengan ayahnya secara fisik dan mungkin sifatnya juga mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Hei-hei, jangan menatap ibumu seperti itu, Svea," Berwald menatap putrinya yang baru berusia sekitar satu-dua bulan dengan kesal karena Svea menatap Tiina dengan tatapan mematikan. Sepertinya Svea sedang kesal pada Tiina karena Tiina tidak sengaja menindih mainan milik Svea.

Tiina yang mengerti kekesalan anaknya, langsung buru-buru berkata," Maaf, mama tidak sengaja melakukannya. Maafkan mama ya, besok akan mama belikan lagi yang baru."

Svea masih menatap Tiina dengan tatapan mematikannya. Benar-benar mirip ayahnya, pikir Tiina dalam hati dengan perasaan geli.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biar aku yang menidurkannya di kamar bayi. Pasti dia begitu karena kelelahan juga, besok pasti dia kembali seperti biasa," kata Berwald, akhirnya menyerah dan menatap Tiina penuh arti.

Setelah beberapa lama Berwald menidurkan Svea di kamar bayi akhirnya bayi mungil itu tertidur dengan lelap. "Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini terlihat damai," komentar Berwald.

"Sinisnya mirip denganmu," ujar Tiina sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh begitu," kata Berwald dengan wajah memerah sambil mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kira-kira kalau sudah besar dia akan mirip siapa ya? Jangan-jangan mirip denganmu," Tiina berkata sambil tersenyum malu.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan bila ada diriku dalam versi perempuan," tambah Berwald.

"Tetapi sayangnya dia berada di depanmu dan aku yang melahirkannya," Tiina berkata sambil bergurau.

"Oh kau-"

_Begitulah kebahagiaan yang kurasakan semenjak kehadiran anak pertama kami, Svea. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku juga mulai mendapatkan teman sesama ibu-ibu muda dan mereka mulai sering mengunjungi rumahku untuk bertamu._

"Uwaa, kau rajin sekali membersihkan rumah, Mrs. Oxenstierna. Biar punya anak rumah tetap bersih dan rapi," ujar Mrs. Carriedo dengan kagum.

"Iya dong, aku kan memang rajin," kata Tiina dengan bangga dan puas sambil menggendong Svea yang terlelap.

"Apa tidak capek?" tanya Mrs. Carriedo.

"Hm, tidak sama sekali. Anak sangat mudah diatur sehingga aku tidak kesulitan sama sekali mengurusnya," Tiina berkata sambil tertawa.

"Anakku sama sekali susah diatur," keluh Mrs. Karpusi.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Mrs. Carriedo.

"Masa anakku menendang wajahku terus menerus ketika aku mau memandikannya," Mrs. Karpusi berkata dengan wajah kesal.

"Anakku menatapku dengan tatapan menakutkan hanya karena aku menindih mainan kesayangannya," Tiina berkata lagi dengan wajah tertawa.

Mrs. Carriedo tertegun," Hah, tatapan menakutkan. Kok bisa sih?"

"Dia mirip dengan ayahnya, coba saja lihat dia," kata Tiina sambil menunjuk ke arah Svea.

Mereka masih terus asyik berbicara mengenai anak mereka masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya Mrs. Kohler bertanya sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan Tiina.

"Ah, ibumu sudah mengunjungi anakmu belum?" Mrs. Kohler bertanya, Tiina mendadak menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Melihat hal itu Mrs. kohler buru-buru berkata," Ah maaf, aku salah bicara ya. Ibumu memang wanita karir jadi tidak sempat datang kan, itu maksudmu?"

"Hm, yeah. Ibuku sibuk bekerja di luar kota jadi memang jarang mengunjungi kami," Tiina akhirnya berkata dengan lemah.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Mrs. Kohler sambil memeluk Tiina dengan lembut.

"Uwah, hebat!" komentar Mrs. Carriedo. "Kalau tanpa orang tua aku tidak akan sanggup membereskan rumah apalagi rumah sebesar ini."

"Dasar malas," sindir Mrs. Kohler," Kau mirip dengan suamiku."

_Mengenai ibu aku mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Pernah ibuku mengangkat telepon dan dia berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa mengunjungi cucunya._

"Ano, mama. Mama ada waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah kami?" tanya Tiina di telepon.

"Mama sama sekali sibuk, tidak ada waktu," ibunya berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Tunggu, apa mama sama sekali tidak mau menengok anakku dengan Berwald?" Tiina buru-buru berkata sebelum ibunya menutup teleponnya.

"Iya-iya, kalau ada waktu mama akan berkunjung," ibunya berkata dengan kesal dan segera menutup telepon.

"Ha-halo. Tunggu-"

Tiina hanya bisa kecewa dan menangis dalam diam akan perlakuan ibunya.

.

.

.

"Wah, lucunya Svea," ujar Mr. Oxenstierna dengan nada senang sambil menggendong Svea dengan penuh sayang. Tiina hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya tetapi ada sedikit kekhawatiran di dalam hati Tiina.

"Anda menyukai anak ini?" tanya Tiina.

"Eh, kenapa tanya begitu sih? Tentu saja kami menyukai anak ini," kata Mrs. Oxenstierna bingung.

Tiina buru-buru membuang muka," Hm, aku senang kalian menyukai anak ini. Kalau begitu aku bisa lega."

"Tentu saja kami menyukai anak ini. Dia anak yang lucu bukan, sayang Berwald mirip dengan ibunya," kata Mr. Oxenstierna dengan nada ceria sambil menempelkan pipinya ke wajah Svea, Svea membalasnya dengan satu tonjokan kecil.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu kepada kakekmu!" Tiina berkata dengan kesal pada Svea.

"Tidak apa-apa, dulu Berwald juga suka begitu," kata Mrs. Oxenstierna santai, seolah-olah itu merupakan hal yang biasa.

"Iya, sakit sih ditonjok cucu sendiri," kata Mr. Oxenstierna sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang ditonjok Svea. "Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak menyukai anak seimut ini."

Tiina hanya tertawa lega melihat bahwa Svea bisa diterima baik oleh Mr dan Mrs. Oxenstierna , bahkan mereka menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Tiina hanya berharap agar ibunya bisa menerima Svea dengan baik.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah Mr dan Mrs. Oxenstierna datang mengunjungi Svea, kini ibu Tiina yang datang berkunjung secara tiba-tiba. Tiina sedikit gemetar dan gugup karena sudah lama Tiina sama sekali tidak bertemu ibunya sejak pernikahannya dengan Berwald.

"Ah, mama. Silahkan masuk," kata Tiina, berusaha berwajah tenang dan tidak gugup, menyambut ibunya yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Ibunya hanya berkata," Tidak usah basa-basi, aku ingin melihat anakmu."

_Ya Tuhan, semoga dia bisa menyukai Svea sama seperti Mr dan Mrs. Oxenstierna. Jangan sampai dia tidak menyukai anak ini terus melukainya._

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar bayi. Jangan terlalu berisik," kata Tiina berhati-hati dan mengantarkan ibunya ke ruang bayi. "Itu Svea, anakku. Dia manis bukan, mirip dengan ayahnya."

Ibunya memandang Svea yang tertidur dengan penuh arti dan berkata," Anakmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Eh, apa maksud ibu?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Anak ini menjijikan dan menggelikan. Kau beri makan apa sehingga jadi seperti ini," kata ibunya dengan nada keras sehingga Svea terbangun dan menangis.

Tiina menjadi takut sendiri lalu segera menenangkan Svea," Tenanglah sayang, tidak ada apa-apa disini. Lihatlah, itu nenekmu. Berilah salam padanya."

Svea masih tetap menangis, padahal biasanya anak itu jarang menangis. Tiina bingung apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, pikir Tiina dalam hati.

"Tenanglah, nanti nenek bisa marah pada kita kalau kau menangis," bisik Tiina di telinga Svea. Ibunya yang sudah kesal lalu merebut Svea dari tangan Tiina dan berkata," Kalau kau tidak bisa mendiamkan anak ini biar aku yang urus."

"Apa yang mau ibu lakukan pada Svea?" tanya Tiina nyaris berteriak dan menduga ibunya akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada anaknya karena ibunya mencengkram leher Svea dengan keras.

Ibunya tidak mempedulikan Tiina dan mencekik Svea perlahan-lahan, semakin lama semakin keras. Svea mulai meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan, Tiina yang melihat itu hanya memandang dengan mata nanar dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"MATI KAU! MATI! BISA DIAM TIDAK!" ibu Tiina berkata sambil terus mencekik Svea. Tetapi Svea bukan semakin diam, tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ibu, tolong hentikan. Jangan seperti itu. Ibu bisa membunuhnya. Kumohon hentikan, bila terjadi apa-apa pada Svea, Berwald akan curiga," lirih Tiina.

"Kau harusnya mendisiplikan anakmu dengan cara seperti ini," kata ibunya dengan nada sinis. "Kalau kau gunakan cara lembek seperti tadi anak akan menjadi manja."

Tiina merebut anaknya dari tangan ibunya seraya memindahkan Svea ke tempat lain agar tidak dilukai oleh ibunya sendiri karena Tiina tidak mau anak sekecil Svea megalami hal yang sama seperti Tiina dulu.

"Kau anak kurang ajar," ibu Tiina berkata sambil menggeram. "Beraninya kau lawan ibumu!"

Tiina hanya menangis dan berkata," Jangan sakiti Svea, kumohon. Dia anakku yang paling kusayang melebihi siapapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai anakku."

"Huh! Sedikit-sedikit bilang kekerasan pada anak, aku sudah muak. Padahal itu salah satu cara mendisiplinkan anak. Dasar pemberitaan bodoh, membesar-besarkan masalah saja," ujar ibunya ketus. "Lihat saja dirimu, Tiina. Badanmu sudah mulai melar, wajahmu jelek dan pucat. Begitulah resikonya kalau punya anak."

Tiina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mengapa ibunya masih saja begitu kejam padanya.

"Mengapa kamu diam saja. Katakan sesuatu," ibu Tiina mulai mendesak Tiina agar mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa perlu aku bunuh anakmu supaya kau mau bicara."

"JANGAN PERNAH LUKAI ANAKKU SATU INCI PUN. SEKARANG JUGA, PERGI DARI SINI!" Tiina membentak ibunya dengan luapan emosi dan kebencian yang mendalam. Ibunya kesal lalu menampar Tiina dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga menimbulkan memar kebiruan di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, anak bodoh," ibunya berkata dan meninggalkan Tiina sendirian di rumah itu.

Setelah ibunya pergi, Tiina memandangi dirinya di kaca besar dengan wajah sedih. Dia teringat dengan kata-kata ibunya bahwa badannya sudah mulai melar, wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Lagi-lagi, kesekian kalinya, Tiina menangis. Hal itu selalu terjadi dan Berwald sama sekali tidak mengetahui soal ini.

.

.

.

"Tiina, pipimu lebam. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Berwald cemas ketika melihat bagian pipi kanan Tiina yang memar kebiruan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Tiina menggeleng lemah," Tidak apa-apa, tadi mama datang ke sini untuk menengok Svea."

"Bagaimana Svea menurut ibumu?"

"Katanya ia anak yang lucu dan manis," Tiina berbohong.

"Syukurlah, ibumu bisa menyukai Svea. Ia memang anak yang manis," kata Berwald lega.

_Maafkan aku, aku berbohong padamu, Ber. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Svea, aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih maupun khawatir._

Berwald menatap istrinya penuh arti. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, pikirnya.

Tiina juga sepertinya menyadari pandangan Berwald yang sedikit mencurigakan, lalu berkata," Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi aku terpentok pintu jadi memar."

"Diamlah sedikit," kata Berwald sambil mengelus pipi Tiina. "Biar aku yang obati pipimu dengan balsam."

Tiina tersenyum lembut, betapa beruntungnya Tiina memiliki suami seperti Berwald yang sangat perhatian walau di luarnya tampak menakutkan bagi orang yang belum pernah mengenalnya. Rasa aman dan terlindungi ketika Tiina bersamanya sehingga Tiina perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta pada Berwald walau usia mereka terpaut dua puluh tahun.

.

.

.

"Svea, diamlah. Jangan menyusahkan ibumu!" bentak Tiina pada Svea ketika Svea melemparkan satu mangkuk bubur pada Tiina sambil berteriak-teriak. Svea sama sekali tidak peduli akan kemarahan ibunya sendiri.

Kini Svea sudah berusia enam bulan lebih, sikapnya sudah sama sekali tidak bisa diatur. Membuat Tiina semakin emosi dari hari ke hari.

Svea masih terus berteriak-teriak pada Tiina. Setiap hari, Svea berlaku pada ibunya sendiri seperti ini.

"Kau itu bandel sekali! Menyusahkan ibu saja!"

Tiina sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan terayun ke arah Svea. Tetapi mendadak Tiina menghentikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar mengenai Svea.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan. Mengapa aku lakukan ini pada anakku?_

Tiina terkejut akan perbuatannya tersebut. Tadi dia hampir saja menampar Svea atau bahkan menyiksanya, sama seperti yang ibunya lakukan terhadapnya.

_Seharusnya aku tidak melahirkan anak ini._

Pikiran itu muncul di dalam benak Tiina secara tiba-tiba. Tiina terhenyak, mengapa pikiran seperti itu bisa muncul. Mengorek luka lama yang ada di dalam diri Tiina.

_Aku tidak mau berpikir seperti itu. Maafkan mama._

.

.

.

_Mengapa? Mengapa semuanya jadi berantakan seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Semuanya yang kurencanakan dengan baik tidak berjalan dengan lancar. _

Tiina menangis lagi, di balkon secara diam-diam. Meluapkan semua kegelisahannya dan ketakutannya di sana.

-0oo0-

_Sejak ibuku datang, aku mulai jarang menghabiskan makananku sendiri dan membuangnya secara diam-diam. Svea juga sudah berusia hampir satu tahun dan di usianya yang sekarang dia sama sekali tidak bisa diatur dan tidak terkendali. Setiap malam, Svea selalu saja berteriak-teriak dan membangunkan kami di tengah malam. Itu membuatku sangat frustasi. Belum lagi rumah menjadi sering berantakan karena harus terfokus mengurus Svea yang seperti ini. Segala pekerjaan rumah tangga sama sekali sudah tidak bisa diurus. Ya Tuhan._

"Ah, ini jam berapa?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah mengantuk dan menatap jam weker di samping ranjang mereka. "Jam tiga pagi, astaga!"

"Ber, tidurlah! Biar aku yang urus Svea," Tiina berkata dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kenapa anak itu seperti ini sih setiap hari, pikir Tiina kesal.

Tiina menatap Svea yang berteriak-teriak dengan tatapan kesal lalu menatap ke dalam boks bayi. Rupanya Svea mengompol.

"Ya ampun, kenapa lagi-lagi mengompol. Sudah nyaris berusia satu tahun masih saja mengompol," gumamnya kesal sambil menggantikan popok Svea. "Mau jadi apa kau nanti?"

.

.

.

Semakin hari, Tiina semakin cepat marah. Bukan hanya Svea saja yang menjadi sasaran tetapi Berwald mulai menjadi sasaran kemarahan Tiina.

"Tiina, ini bagaimana cara memasaknya?" tanya Berwald ketika sedang mencoba memasak makan malam untuk sekeluarga.

Tiina hanya mengeram dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, jangan berkata dengan sok ingin membantu. Jadinya masakanku kacau seperti ini."

"Tapi, kau sedang pucat dan kurang makan. Aku hanya mau membantu saja," kilah Berwald.

"Persetan. Semua sama saja!" bentak Tiina naik darah.

Berwald menatap Sveayang duduk di kursi khusus bayi dengan pandangan penuh arti," Mama jadi galak ya sekarang. Ada apa kira-kira?"

Svea tidak bisa menjawab dan menatap ayahnya dengan penuh arti. Berwald menggendong Svea dan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. _Maafkan papa_, ujar Berwald dalam hati. _Mamamu sedang ada masalah_.

_Aku ini kenapa lagi, aku semakin sering marah-marah. Semakin lama aku dan Berwald semakin mirip dengan orangtuaku dulu. Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa aku akan berakhir seperti mamaku. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau. Aku masih mencintai Berwald dan Svea, mereka orang yang paling kusayangi. Jangan sampai aku tidak kuat menghadapi ini semua dan kehilangan mereka._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, Mrs. Oxenstierna," sapa Mrs. Kohler. "Hari ini tidak membawa Svea?"

"Tidak, dia sedang tidur di rumah. Aku tinggal dia di rumah sendiri," jawab Tiina sambil menatap anak laki-laki di gendongan Mrs. Kohler. "Kau membawa anakmu ya?"

Mrs. Kohler terdiam sejenak dan berkata," Tentu saja aku bawa dia, salah sedikit bisa dikira melakukan kekerasan pada anak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kalau sampai dia menangis keras terus menerus tiada henti, orang-orang sekitar akan mengira terjadi kekerasan pada anak. Pemberitaan mengenai kekerasan anak semakin marak sehingga bisa menimbulkan pemikiran macam-macam," tambah Mrs. Kohler.

_Apa jangan-jangan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah melakukan kekerasan pada Svea. Pantas saja dia tidak mau menurut padaku sama sekali._

"Mrs. Kohler. Aku pulang dulu, sepertinya Svea sudah terbangun," kata Tiina buru-buru.

Mrs. Kohler menarik tangannya sejenak." Kalau kau merasa kesulitan mengurus anakmu, kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan psikolog anak besok. Aku akan mengantarkanmu jika kau mau."

Tetapi Tiina sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Kohler yang bingung.

Benar saja, sesampainya di rumah Svea menangis dan seluruh rumah berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Tiina hanya menghela nafas lemah dan pasrah.

"Eh, Svea kau sudah bangun," kata Tiina sambil mengangkat Svea. Svea masih terus meronta-ronta.

Tiina berusaha untuk sabar," Kau lapar ya? Sebentar akan mama buatkan makanan untukmu."

Svea akhirnya memang terdiam, untuk sementara ini. Sampai Tiina membuatkan bubur bayi untuknya dan meninggalkannya sebentar.

Tetapi Svea malah melemparkan mangkuk bubur tersebut ke punggung Tiina.

Titik kesabaran Tiina sudah semakin habis, ingin rasanya Tiina segera membunuh Svea.

_Dasar anak bodoh, tidak tahukah kalau aku kerepotan karenamu. Gara-gara kamu ada hidupku jadi susah. Seharusnya kubunuh kau saja dari dulu._

Pikiran itu muncul lagi di kepala Tiina, hampir setiap saat bila Tiina merasa kelelahan menghadapi Svea.

_Jangan, pikiran itu kumohon jangan muncul lagi. Aku mencintai anakku dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dia buah hatiku, aku ingin mengupayakan penghidupan yang lebih baik untuknya. Kumohon, jangan sampai aku membunuhnya. Siapapun tolong aku, jangan biarkan aku membunuh anakku. Tolong aku..._

Air mata Tiina tumpah, lebih deras dari biasanya. Pertahanannya dan keteguhannya sudah mencapai batas limit. Sedikit saja Tiina salah melangkah, hal terburuk akan terjadi. Menyiksa anaknya seperti yang ibunya lakukan dulu.

Mengenai masalah ini, Tiina sama sekali tidak berani bicara apapun pada Berwald. Takut Berwald meninggalkannya.

Terpendam seorang diri tanpa tahu akan makin tersiksa batinnya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Tiina memutuskan menerima ajakan Mrs. Kohler untuk pergi ke psikolog anak untuk membicarakan masalah anaknya.

_"Katanya dia mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan ala ibu-ibu mengenai anaknya. Sebaiknya kau banyak bertanya, Mrs. Oxenstierna."_

Tiina ragu apakah psikolog anak tersebut mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ketika namanya dipanggil, Tiina langsung memasuki ruangan psikolog anak dengan cepat.

.

.

"Hm, kesehatan gizi anak anda sangat baik dan pertumbuhan anak anda juga normal," kata psikolog anak itu dengan tenang. "Apa ada kesulitan dalam mengurusnya?"

_Aku harus bilang apa, tidak mungkin aku bilang aku takut sampai menyiksa anakku sendiri. Dia pasti berpikir macam-macam._

"A-Aku, sebenarnya-" Tiina hampir saja mau menceritakan semuanya tetapi buru-buru di putus perkataannya," Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali, benar."

_Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya_.

.

.

.

"Hei, ayo ke sini. Bawa anakmu bermain dengan anak-anak kami," sapa Mrs. Jones dengan riang. Tiina berhenti sebentar di dekat penitipan anak, melihat ibu-ibu sedang berkumpul sambil menatap anak-anaknya yang bermain dengan riang. Tiina dengan langkah cepat langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Coba ajak Svea main dengan salah satu dari anak-anak kami," usul Mrs. Braginski dengan ceria.

Tiina menurut saja dan membawa Svea ke salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin Svea akan senang kalau Svea memiliki teman main, pikir Tiina. Tetapi dugaannya salah, ketika Tiina mendekati Svea ke teman sebayanya, Svea menangis keras dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Eh, kenapa anakmu ini? Kenapa tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain?" tanya Mrs. Kohler dengan bingung.

"Anakku saja langsung mau bergabung dengan teman sebayanya walau belum mengenalnya sama sekali," tambah Mrs. Beilschmidt dengan ceria.

"Anakmu aneh," kata Mrs. Carriedo dengan tatapan heran.

Tiina merasa kalut, anaknya sama sekali takut bertemu orang baru. "Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk berdekatan dengan orang baru," tambah Tiina.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal anak. Tadi dia memukulku dengan keras padahal aku mau menyuapinya," kata Mrs. Kohler dengan kesal sambil tertawa.

"Iya, aku juga. Bahkan dia juga menendang perutku tadi pagi," timpal Mrs. Lorinaitis sambil tertawa.

Ibu-ibu lain menceritakan anak-anaknya yang memperlakukan demikian dengan wajah tertawa. Tiina melihat Mrs. Braginski menggendong anak laki-lakinya dan anak laki-laki tersebut menendang wajah Mrs. Braginski.

"Hei, hei. Kau itu lucu sekali ya," ujar Mrs. Braginski sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Apanya yang lucu, perlakuan kasar seperti itu mereka masih bisa tertawa. Mengapa mereka bisa sangat sabar menghadapi anak-anaknya sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali. Apa yang salah denganku._

.

.

.

_Malamnya aku bermimpi buruk. Aku menyiksa anakku sendiri. Mencekik, melempar anak itu hingga terluka. Tidak puas lalu aku mengambil pisau dan menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke perut anakku. Tanganku sama sekali tidak bisa terkontrol, aku terus saja menyiksa anakku tanpa peduli perasaannya._

_Terus, terus begitu. Organ tubuhnya telempar secara tidak beraturan. Dan kulihat darah segar mulai bermunculan. Darah anakku._

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! AKU TAK MAU, HENTIKAN!"

Tiina berteriak histeris dan sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang amat sangat dalam. Ketakutannya memuncak, mimpi itu terasa mengerikan. Terlihat seperti nyata dan pernah dirasakannya.

"Sayang, ada apa. Wajahmu pucat," Berwald terbangun dan terkejut mendapati istrinya dalam keadaan pucat dan ketakutan.

Tiina ingin muntah sekarang, membuang semua rasa muak akan segala sesuatu yang dialaminya selama ini. "Tidak apa-apa, Ber. Coba kamu tengok Svea sebentar, apa dia tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa banyak bicara Berwald langsung menuju ke boks bayi dan melihat Svea yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap,"Svea tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Tiina bernafas dengan lega yang amat sangat," Syukurlah, dia sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Tuhan, aku tak sanggup lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi, Tiina? Sikapmu beberapa bulan belakangan ini sangat aneh, apa kau sedang bermasalah?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Tiina bingung harus berkata apa pada Berwald. Di sisi lain, Tiina ingin berkata yang sebenarnya pada Berwald tetapi Tiina tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada, Ber. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dan stress," ujar Tiina lemah sambil bersandar ke dada bidang Berwald.

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Jika saatnya tiba aku akan bilang padamu._

.

.

.

PRANG!

Tiina buru-buru mencari arah suara barang yang pecah. Betapa terkejutnya Tiina melihat Svea memegang foto pernikahannya dengan Berwald pecah begitu saja. Sepertinya Svea membanting foto tersebut karena wajah Svea tampak muram dan Svea juga melempar-lempar sesuatu ke arah Tiina.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK BODOH! INI FOTO YANG SANGAT BERHARGA," kata Tiina emosi sambil mencengkram Svea. Svea tetap menatap ibunya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Tatapan itu malah membuat Tiina semakin berang, lalu tanpa sadar mendorong Svea dengan keras sehingga terlempar ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya, Svea terjatuh dari tangga. Darah mulai mengucur di bagian kepala Svea dan Svea mengerang kesakitan.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku benar-benar telah menyiksanya. Ini tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Siapapun, tolong aku. Aku tidak mau anak ini bernasib sama denganku._

Akhirnya Tiina memutuskan membawa Svea ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan wajah penuh ketegangan. Sebagai ibu, batinnya terluka. Sama sekali lemah dan tak berdaya. Matanya tidak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Tiina terus menangis tiada henti. Makan pun sudah tidak bisa. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah keselamatan anaknya.

.

.

.

"Dr. Oxenstierna. Ada masalah gawat, anda harus ke kantor sekarang juga," kata Mathias Kohler, dosen Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, sambil terengah-engah mendatangi kelas Interior.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald, takut bila dirinya melanggar kode etik dosen.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat ikut ke kantor," Mathias mendesaknya. Berwald yang sedang mengajar akhirnya segera meninggalkan kelas bersama Mathias. Mahasiswa yang diajar olehnya hanya menatap temannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Berwald menatap Mathias kesal," Aku sedang mengajar. Kau membuatku takut!"

"Istri anda menelpon lewat telepon kampus. Dia menangis, anda harus cepat-cepat bicara padanya," Mathias berkata lagi dengan wajah panik dan mengulurkan telepon tersebut pada Berwald.

Berwald menyambar telepon tersebut dan terdengar isakan tangis istrinya,"Ha-halo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ce-ce-pat, ke rumah sakit se-se-karang juga. Anak kita," Tiina menangis, suaranya tercekat.

"Kenapa dengan anak kita, ada apa. Cepat katakan!" Berwald mendesaknya. Tiina masih diam. "Baiklah, dimana rumah sakitnya?"

"Di rumah sakit XXX. Kumohon cepat kesana."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku segera kesana," Berwald berkata sambil menutup teleponnya. "_Kambing_, tolong beritahu mahasiswa jurusan interior bahwa hari ini kelas terpaksa diliburkan. Ini masalah penting."

Mathias tersenyum gugup," Baiklah, anda juga hati-hati."

Berwald mengacuhkan Mathias dan pikirannya terfokus pada istrinya. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

"Tiina, dimana Svea?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada terengah-engah sambil menatap istrinya yang terus menangis. Mata Tiina sudah sangat bengkak, sudah sejak lima jam dia menangis tiada henti. Tenaganya sudah tersita.

"Ber-," ucapnya lirih." Kumohon bantu aku," pinta Tiina memelas.

Berwald memandang Tiina dengan penuh arti," Apa maksudmu?"

Tiina mencengkram kemeja Berwald sambil terisak keras," Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dalam mengurus Svea, kalau seperti ini caranya aku bisa menyiksanya-"

"Tiina, kau-," suara Berwald terputus, terkejut mendengar kata terakhir Tiina yang sempat terputus.

_Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu. Semakin kupendam,aku semakin tersiksa._

"Kenapa kau berkata kau bisa menyiksanya?" tanya Berwald, masih terkejut.

Tiina tidak mau menutupi semuanya dan menarik nafasnya agar bisa berbicara dengan tenang. "Waktu aku masih kecil, ibuku sering menyiksaku. Bahkan hampir setiap hari dia menyiksaku dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Katanya dengan alasan kedisiplinan-"

Berwald terkejut dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan kasihan. Selama ini dia memendamnya sendirian tanpa berkata apapun pada siapapun juga. Istrinya begitu kuat menghadapi ini semua, bila Berwald berada di posisinya dia tidak akan sanggup. Tetapi dia terus mendengarkan cerita Tiina sampai selesai.

"Karena itulah, ketika aku mengandung Svea, aku cemas. Cemas karena aku takut aku akan menyiksa anakku sama seperti ibuku lakukan padaku dan aku takut tidak bisa menyayangi Svea dengan sepenuh hati-"

_Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kalau kau mau membenciku, silahkan. Aku memang pantas dibenci karena itu._

"Lalu, apa air matamu itu?" tanya Berwald sambil menyentuh pipi Tiina, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Tiina menganga," Apa yang kamu lakukan, Ber?"

"Kalau kau bilang kau tidak menyayangi Svea, kau salah," Berwald berkata dengan lembut dan menatap mata ungu istrinya dengan intens.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tiina dengan bingung.

"Kau terlalu menyayanginya. Kau cemas kalau Svea bernasib sama denganmu dan kau selalu mengupayakan hal terbaik untuknya. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyiksa Svea."

"Tapi, kata seseorang. Kalau masa kecilnya sering disiksa maka ketika dia mempunya anak dia akan menyiksa anaknya sendiri-"

Berwald tampak berpikir dan memeluk istrinya sekali lagi," Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya. Itu pilihan apakah kamu mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibumu atau kau berbelok ke arah yang lain. Dan kau memilih yang yang kedua. Aku sangat senang."

"Terima kasih, karena kau percaya padaku dan selalu mencintaiku," Tiina membalas pelukan suaminya dengan erat dan wajah bersemu merah.

"Aku akan membantumu mengurus Svea. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan minta tolong padaku. Aku siap membantumu apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau mau, sungguh?" tanya Tiina ragu.

"Dia anakku juga, aku juga memiliki kewajiban mengurusnya," kata Berwald tulus. Perlahan-lahan, bibir Tiina mulai menunjukkan seulas senyuman lembut. Lebih lembut dari biasanya. Beban yang berada dipundaknya selama ini, lepas begitu saja. Tiina berjinjit dan mencium bibir Berwald yang dingin dengan penuh kelembutan.

Berwald menarik diri dari Tiina," Hei, dilihat orang banyak-"

.

.

"Orang tua dari Svea Oxenstierna, dipersilahkan masuk," panggil salah satu perawat yang merawat putrinya. Tiina yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyambar masuk dan sempat bertanya pada perawat tersebut," Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada luka di bagian kepala," jawab perawat tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Tiina langsung berlari ke arah Svea, putrinya. Dia menangis, memanggil mamanya.

"Mama~"

Tiina tercekat, Svea sudah bisa bicara. Dengan segera Tiina menatap Svea yang terluka di bagian kepalanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan mama, kumohon. Maafkan mama, mama adalah ibu yang tidak baik untukmu."

Svea membalas pelukan Tiina dengan erat. Tiina dapat memahami apa yang dimaksud Svea, Svea mau menerima Tiina sebagai ibunya sekalipun Tiina hampir mencelakainya. Bahkan Tiina pun memahami, Svea sedang meminta maaf padanya.

"Mama kurang kuat sama sekali. Maaf ya," Tiina berkata sekali lagi dengan tulus sambil menatap wajah Svea dengan lembut. "Kau kuat seperti ayahmu, kau tahu."

Berwald mengangkat Svea sejenak dan berkata," Svea biar aku urus dulu. Kamu istirahat saja."

"Eh, tapi," bantah Tiina.

Berwald tertawa," Kalau kau seperti itu berbahaya, kau kan habis tertekan. Perlu waktu menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu."

"Enak saja, aku masih kuat kok," kata Tiina kesal.

Berwald menghela nafas," Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Rasanya sulit menghadapi kecerewetanmu."

"Maaf deh aku cerewet," ledek Tiina sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Berwald.

Berwald bisa bernafas lega, istrinya sudah bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Svea sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, Svea sudah tampak lebih sehat. Sesekali Tiina memang agak kesulitan mengurus Svea tetapi Tiina sudah tidak terlalu tertekan lagi karena Berwald membantunya. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Tiina berhasil mengatasi permasalahannya dan bila Svea tidak sengaja melakukan hal yang menyusahkannya, Tiina pasti akan tertawa dan menganggap hal itu lucu. Bukan merasa tertekan seperti dulu.

Hari itu, Svea dan Tiina asyik bermain seharian penuh hingga Tiina lupa membereskan rumah dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur nyenyak di ruang tamu. Berwald yang baru saja pulang dari kampus hanya tersenyum memandangi istrinya dan anaknya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai.

"Kalian ini, tidur disembarang tempat. Nanti kena paru-paru basah," ujar Berwald sambil membisiki telinga Tiina. Tiina tercekat dan segera terbangun,"Eh, Ber. Tumben pulang cepat?"

"Iya, sudah mau liburan. Hanya membereskan berkas-berkas saja. Makan malamnya bagaimana?"

"AH! AKU LUPA!" Tiina tersadar bahwa rumahnya belum diberesi dan makan malam belum dibuat olehnya. Lalu dengan buru-buru Tiina membereskan semuanya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, kita akan makan malam diluar," tambah Berwald.

"Makan malam diluar, tidak apa-apa memangnya? Svea masih terlalu kecil memakan makanan di luar."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan sesekali," jawab Berwald sambil menggendong Svea yang tertidur.

Tiina merasa bahagia, semua beban yang ada terangkat. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bahwa Tiina bisa sedekat ini dengan putrinya dan mempunyai suami yang memahaminya dan tidak mempersalahkan masa lalunya yang kelam. Bahkan suaminya menyemangatinya agar maju kedepan. Seribu katapun tidak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

_Aku akan terus berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Svea dan istri yang baik untuk Berwald. Mengenai ibuku, aku coba memahaminya. Dia pasti juga kesulitan sama sepertiku. Oleh karena itu akan mencoba memaafkan dan memahaminya. Aku ingin terus hidup untuk menyayangi mereka setulus hati._

_Tidak peduli sekelam apapun masa laluku. Karena dengan itu, aku tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat dan mampu memahami kedalaman hati manusia._

_Kami akan terus menjagamu hingga kamu tumbuh dewasa._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

"Mama. Svea jelek menangis tadi karena dikejar anjing!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun dan memiliki wajah seperti Berwald tetapi memiliki sifat yang hiperaktif, berlari terengah-engah sambil membawa Svea yang menangis. Tiina yang sedang membaca majalah interior milik Berwald langsung menghentikan membaca dan menatap Svea dengan cemas. Gadis kecil itu tampak berantakan dan matanya merah.

"Kok bisa dia dikejar anjing, Sven?" tanya Tiina pada anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sven.

"Om Mathias tadi menyuruhnya menyentuh anjing galak miliknya," sahut Sven kesal.

Svea masih menangis," Om Mathias jahat, dia bilang anjingnya tidak berbahaya. Tetapi aku malah dikejar."

Tiina tersenyum geli menatap Svea," Kan pendapat orang beda-beda."

"Tapi tetap saja dia jahat," tambah Svea terisak-isak. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana kak Peter dan kak Morgan?"

"Peter sedang sakit, masuk angin. Morgan sedang asyik menggambar. Kalian jangan terlalu heboh, anak di perut mama bisa jantungan," Tiina bergurau.

"Memangnya anak di perut bisa jantungan?" tanya Sven dengan geli. Tiina hanya tertawa saja mendengar pertanyaan Sven tetapi matanya tertuju ke arah Svea yang membawa sebuah gulungan kertas," Svea, itu apa?"

Svea tersenyum gugup dan berkata," Ini gambar mama, tadi aku membuatnya di sekolah. Bagus tidak?"

Tiina menatap gambar dirinya dan gambar tersebut sangat indah, dibuat oleh ketulusan hati Svea. Tiina memeluk Svea dengan erat," Terima kasih sayang. Gambarnya bagus sekali."

_Tidak selalu buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Jika ada niat untuk membuat penghidupan lebih baik, buah bisa terlempar jauh dari pohonnya._

**FIN**


	10. Longing You, Your Hug

_Tolong aku, aku seperti tercekik di sini. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kumohon. Aku tidak mau dibenci. Lihatlah, aku sudah berubah jauh lebih cantik dan berbeda. Jangan tatap aku dengan penuh kebencian seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun, apa salahku sehingga aku harus dibenci seperti ini. Apa karena aku tidak cantik dan jelek sehingga kalian memandangku seperti ini, kalian belum tentu lebih baik dariku._

.

.

**Longing You (Your Hug)**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Longing You (Your Hug) © Mariko Takeda (saya cuma minjem plot aja)

Warning: OOC Fem!Finland, AU, violence, bullying, suicide, bullimia. Don't like don't read.

Rate: M

Pairing: Sweden x Fem!Finland, slight Demark x Fem!Norway

Note: Mathias Kohler=Denmark, Norge=Norway

.

.

Tampak di ruang tamu sekumpulan ibu-ibu sedang bercakap-cakap satu sama lainnya, sepertinya saling memuji kehebatan anaknya masing-masing.

"Eh, anakku si Francis jadi bintang film lho sekarang kalau mau tahu," ujar ibu-ibu berambut pirang.

"Kalau anak perempuanku dia menjadi pemenang kontes kecantikan di majalah fashion dunia," kata ibu-ibu lain sambil terkikik.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan anakmu, Mrs. Vainamoinen?" tanya salah satu dari ibu-ibu tersebut.

Mrs. Vainamoinen hanya melengos saja ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan kepadanya dan berkata," Anakku hanya bisa dalam perihal pelajaran dan menyusahkan saja. Selain itu dia juga jelek."

Ibu-ibu lain hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Mrs. Vainamoinen seolah-olah itu benar adanya. Di balik pintu tersebut terdapat seorang anak perempuan berusia enam belas tahun memandang dengan rasa tidak senang dan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

.

.

.

Tiina hanya bernafas lemah, mengapa ibunya terlalu banyak menuntut ini-itu terhadapnya. Begitu tahu Tiina ingin jadi perawat, ibunya malah memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter. Belum lagi cercaan dari teman-temannya yang mengatakan dia jelek, pendek dan semacamnya. Tiina sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya karena keadaan Tiina yang seperti itu, belum lagi tekanan ibunya terhadapnya. Memang tubuh Tiina sedikit berisi dan memiliki wajah bulat tetapi tidak jelek-jelek amat. Lagipula apa salahnya, begitu pikir Tiina.

"Tiina," panggil ayahnya. Tiina mengangguk lemah,"Ada apa, ayah?"

"Jangan terlalu pikirkan ibumu. Dia memang seperti itu," hibur ayahnya sambil memeluk Tiina. Tiina memang sangat menyayangi ayahnya karena ayahnya paling pengertian terhadap dirinya. Ya, ayah dan ibunya memang sudah bercerai sejak Tiina berusia enam tahun karena ibunya selingkuh dengan pria lain dan hak asuh diambil oleh ibunya. Sejak itulah ibunya selalu menekannya terus-terusan sehingga Tiina tumbuh menjadi anak yang kurang percaya diri dan tertutup terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

.

.

"Wah, lagi-lagi Vainamoinen menduduki peringkat teratas," keluh Lovino Vargas dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa bagusnya sih anak jelek seperti dia," timpal Natalya Arlovskaya.

Beberapa teman-temannya tampak merutuki Tiina karena Tiina berhasil menempati peringkat keatas. Tiina mengintip di balik tembok, tak berani melihat hasilnya sama sekali. Mengapa teman-temannya begitu membencinya padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan perbuatan yang menyakiti mereka, pikir Tiina dalam hati.

"Yo, kenapa muram, Vainamoinen-san," tepok Mathias Kohler, anak kelas 12 sambil memeluk teman sekelasnya, Berwald Oxenstierna, dengan tampang tidak senang dengan perlakuan Mathias yang iseng.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Berwald kesal.

Tiina hanya tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran Mathias dan Berwald. "Aku tidak muram kok, cuma ada sedikit masalah yang tidak bisa kujelaskan pada kalian."

"Hm, teman-teman sekelasmu mengerjaimu lagi ya?" tanya Mathias.

"Tidak begitu juga sih, itu aku yang salah," Tiina mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sebaiknya kamu melawan saja, jangan diam saja," Berwald yang sejak tadi dia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau semakin diam nanti dikerjai terus-terusan. Memangnya mau seperti ini terus?" Mathias bertanya walaupun tahu sebenarnya Tiina pasti ingin marah tetapi segan.

Tiina hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi keburu ditatap sinis oleh anak-anak perempuan yang cemburu kepadanya. Pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi hal yang buruk lagi, pikir Tiina dalam hati dengan perasaan takut menyelimutinya. "Maaf, Kohler-san dan Oxenstierna-san. Aku harus pergi dulu, masih ada urusan," Tiina berkata sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru sehingga tidak sadar banyak kertas soal latihan terjatuh tepat di depan mereka. Lama mereka memandangi Tiina hingga bayangannya hilang.

"Hej, Beary. Gadis itu tampaknya tertekan akan sesuatu, maukah kau mengantarkan kertas-kertas ini padanya?" kata Mathias.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Berwald malas.

"Sesekali lah, tampaknya gadis itu cocok untukmu," Mathias berkata dengan santai sambil menepuk bahu Berwald.

.

.

.

"Hei, Vainamoinen-san. Kau mau lari kemana, kami ada perlu sebentar denganmu," kata Elizaveta Hedrevary sambil mencengkram bahu Tiina dengan keras sehingga membuat Tiina sedikit ketakutan.

"A-Ada perlu apa?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada ketakutan. Sepertinya Tiina sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau bilang apa saja pada mereka?" tanya Natalya Arlovskaya dengan nada mengancam.

"Me-mereka, a-a-a-pa maksud kalian?" tanya Tiina dengan hati-hati.

"Mathias Kohler dan Berwald Oxenstierna. Kau bicara apa pada mereka?" ancam murid lainnya.

"Alu tidak bicara apa-apa, sama sekali tidak membicarakan apa-apa."

"Bohong, kau pasti menjelek-jelekan kami," timpal gadis lainnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kumohon jangan sakiti aku," Tiina berkata dengan nada memohon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pukuli saja gadis ini, menjijikan sekali wajahnya."

"Silahkan saja, dia sampah busuk di sekolah ini. Perlu kita basmi, gara-gara dia pasaran kita jatuh!"

Anak-anak perempuan tersebut mulai memukuli Tiina dengan sekuat tenaga di ruang kosong. Sepuluh orang lawan satu orang, Tiina mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata tetapi tidak berani sama sekali. Tubuhnya gemetaran, sekujur tubuhnya keluar keringat dingin tiada henti. Teman-temannya ini memang sering menindasnya, tidak hanya dengan kata-kata tetapi juga kekerasan fisik setiap hari. Pernah suatu ketika Tiina mengadukan perbuatan mereka ke ibunya tetapi ibunya malah balik memukulinya karena menurut ibunya Tiina-lah yang menindas mereka. Memang ibunya telah mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu penindas tersebut bahwa Tiina telah menindas mereka padahal sebaliknya.

"Dasar jelek, gendut," umpat murid lainnya dengan emosi dan penuh rasa kebencian yang amat dalam sambil menendang perut Tiina. Tiina merasakan kesakitan dan mual yang amat sangat, ingin rasanya muntah dan melawan. Inikah resiko yang harus ditanggung bagi perempuan jelek seperti dirinya. Apa memang dia layak dibenci sehingga banyak perempuan membencinya.

Sekolah, tempat yang selalu Tiina benci seumur hidupnya selain di rumah. Bagi Tiina sekolah adalah tempat penyiksaan dan kekerasan tiada akhir, hampir sama dengan di rumah. Tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun.

"KALIAN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" bentak seseorang dari luar kelas yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka sedang memukuli Tiina. Semua anak yang memukuli Tiina langsung melepaskan Tiina yang berwajah sedih dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Berwald-san, ngapain disini?" tanya Elizaveta gemetaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis ini?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk Tiina. Tiina langsung membuang muka.

"Berwald-san, dia yang mulai memukuli kami duluan, dia dendam pada kami-," ujar salah satu murid dengan wajah pura-pura terluka.

Berwald tampak berpikir sesuatu dan langsung berkata sambil menarik tangan Tiina," Vainamoinen-san, kamu ikut saya sebentar."

Tiina hanya diam saja tanpa membantah. Lalu mengikuti Berwald keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kdan aku sama sekali belum pernah bicara padanya, pikir Tiina senang.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya memang Tiina diam saja ketika Berwald mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Di sana Berwald masih tetap menemaninya sambil mengompres bagian tangan dan wajah Tiina yang lebam akibat pukulan tersebut karena perawat sedang tidak ada di sana.

"Hmm..masih sakit?" tanya Berwald.

"Ah, tidak. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah khawatir," kata Tiina buru-buru sambil membuang muka. Tampaknya Tiina memang segan bila ada orang yang menolongnya seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanya Berwald dengan nada curiga.

"Tidak," jawab Tiina sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong, terlihat dari wajahmu," kata Berwald menyelidik.

"Aku tidak bohong sama sekali, jangan mendesakku. Kumohon," ujar Tiina dengan nada ketakutan. Berwald yang melihat ekspresi Tiina yang seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tiina dengan lembut. "Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Terima kasih. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kertas soalku terjatuh di tempatmu ya?" tanya Tiina sambil mengalihkan perhatian Berwald sekaligus tersadar bahwa kertas soalnya hilang.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itulah, hubungan Tiina dan Berwald semakin dekat. Berkat Berwald-lah, Tiina sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan tekanan ibunya terhadapnya dan menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Tiina juga sudah mulai bisa menyukai dirinya sendiri secara perlahan-lahan. Tetapi rasa benci anak-anak perempuan karena cemburu masih ada, Tiina sudah tidak mempersalahkan hal itu sekarang karena Tiina sekarang sudah menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat.

"Em, Berwald-san," panggil Tiina.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih, kamu sering menyemangatiku di saat aku butuh semangat," kata Tiina dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan-lahan Tiina memang jatuh cinta pada Berwald sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tetapi Tiina segera mengenyahkan pikirannya karena Berwald tidak mungkin menyukai perempuan seperti dirinya.

Berwald hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa dan perlahan mencium bibir Tiina dengan lembut. Wajah Tiina memerah dan tubuhnya menegang karena belum pernah ada pria yang berani menciumnya seperti ini. Berwald seolah-olah tidak peduli dan berkata," Jag alskar dig," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina. Tiina terkejut akan pernyataan cinta tersebut. Pasti Berwald-san hanya main-main saja, pikir Tiina.

"Apa kamu serius dengan perkataanmu?" tanya Tiina dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, sangat serius," Berwald berkata dengan nada serius sambil mencium bibir Tiina sekali lagi. Tiina tersenyum dengan lembut lalu memeluk Berwald dengan erat.

Kebahagiaan mereka mungkin tidak berlangsung lama karena prestasi Tiina yang tadinya di peringkat satu menurun drastis menjadi peringkat ke dua puluh dari tiga ratus anak sedangkan Berwald harus fokus ke ujian masuk universitas. Ibunya yang mengetahui bahwa prestasi Tiina merosot drastis langsung memukuli Tiina sesampainya di rumah.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" katanya sambil memukuli Tiina. "Apa yang kamu lakukan selama di sekolah sehingga nilaimu menjadi seperti ini?"

Tiina berusaha menghindar. Mengapa ibu lakukan ini lagi padaku?

"Maaf, aku-"

"Jangan bilang kamu sedang dekat dengan seorang pria kan. Salah satu orang tua murid memberitahuku soal itu!"

Tiina terkejut, darimana ibunya tahu soal itu. Dan siapa yang memberi tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Berwald.

"Saya sedang tidak dekat dengan pria manapun. Kami hanya teman saja," bantah Tiina.

"Jangan bohong pada ibumu, ibumu selalu tahu. Katakan siapa dia?" desak ibunya dengan nada mengancam.

"Memangnya apa urusan ibu mau tahu atau tidak," kata Tiina sinis sehingga memicu kemarahan ibunya.

"DIAM! JANGAN BICARA PADA IBUMU SEPERTI ITU. DASAR ANAK SAMPAH!" ibunya mulai mengeluarkan makian-makian. "Kau itu hanya anak gendut dan jelek, tidak mungkin ada pria yang mau padamu. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau dengan orang sepertimu!"

Tiina tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun kepada ibunya lagi, kepercayaan diri yang sudah lama dibangunnya sejak bertemu dengan Berwald kini runtuh tidak bersisa.

.

.

.

_Ibu membenciku karena aku mirip ayah, jelek dan gendut. Apa yang lain juga berpikir hal yang sama sepertiku dan aku memang layak dibenci oleh semua orang. _

Malam hari, Tiina tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Pikirannya penuh dengan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam. Mulai dari ibunya sendiri, teman-temannya di sekolah terutama anak perempuan, orang-orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya dan juga Berwald. \

_Mengapa aku tidak coba muntahkan makanan yang ada di dalam perutku, barangkali aku akan bisa cepat kurus._

Tiina langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah putus asa. Lalu memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kerongkongannya. Sama sekali belum keluar, pikir Tiina. Jari-jari Tiina semakin lebih dalam memasuki ke bagian kerongkongan, merangsang kerongkongan tersebut memuntahkan makanannya. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, semua makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya keluar begitu saja.

_Akhirnya aku berhasil, dengan begini aku akan menjadi cantik._

Tiina semakin terobsesi akan hal tersebut, hampir setiap hari Tiina melakukan hal yang sama. Memakan makanannya lalu memuntahkannya begitu saja. Tidak hanya itu saja, Tiina mulai membeli obat-obatan agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih langsing. Memang tubuhnya menjadi langsing dalam beberapa minggu dan semua orang terpana kagum melihatnya.

"Sekarang kamu jadi cantik," puji ibunya dengan senang.

"Iya, kalau kamu seperti ini pantas dibanggakan," kata ibu-ibu lainnya.

Tiina tersenyum puas, hasilnya memang memuaskan. Berkat tindakannya tersebut kini Tiina mulai mendapatkan banyak teman dan itu memicu Tiina menjadi lebih kurus lagi dengan cara ekstrim. Tidak peduli betapa menyakitkannya suatu proses, pasti hasilnya akan luar biasa. Ini yang kudapatkan selama ini, Tiina berkata dalam hati.

Tetapi kepuasan tersebut berujung bencana tiada akhir. Tubuh Tiina sudah semakin kurus tidak terkendali pada akhirnya sudah tidak mampu menelan makanan apapun. Tiina memang ingin memakan makanan tersebut tetapi tubuhnya menolaknya dan makanan itu selalu dimuntahkannya. Tiina kini tak ubahnya sebagai mayat hidup. Tanpa kendali dan terlepas begitu saja.

"Tiina-chan, kau kenapa. Tubuhmu sangat kurus?" tanya Mathias.

"Aku sedang sakit, Mathias-san," Tiina berkata dengan lemah.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu itu seperti terkena anorexia ataupun bulimia," Berwald balik bertanya.

Tiina langsung menyerang Berwald dengan penuh emosi," Bukan urusanmu, apa pedulimu soal itu!"

"Tiina-chan, tenanglah," Mathias berusaha menenangkan. "Kenapa kau jadi emosi seperti ini? Ada sesuatu yang menganjal atau kau sedang PMS?"

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU SEPERTI ITU!" Tiina berteriak dengan frustasi lalu lari meninggalkan Mathias dan Berwald. Mengapa aku jadi sering marah-marah seperti ini, pikir Tiina sedih. Berwald pasti membenciku.

Mathias dan Berwald memandang kepergian Tiina dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka sehingga Tiina menjadi berang.

"Loh apa ini, Beary. Kok ada obat-obatan jatuh di sini?" tanya Mathias bingung sambil mengambil botol obat tersebut. "Dan disini tertulis obat ini untuk menguruskan badan dengan cara yang cepat. Apa mungkin Tiina-"

Berwald mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Tiina dan langsung meninggalkan Mathias yang terbengong-bengong.

"Hoi, Beary. Tunggu dulu-"

.

.

.

"Tiina, kau mau apa? Makanlah sedikit, tubuhmu terlalu kurus. Nanti kau sakit dan tidak bisa mendapat peringkat teratas," ibunya mengingatkan Tiina tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tiina langsung menyambar makanan yang ada di kulkas dan membawanya ke kamar secara diam-diam, takut bila ibunya memergokinya lalu mengatai dia gendut.

Tiina sudah muak dengan semua tekanan sosial, ingin lepas dari jerat setan semacam ini. Semakin ingin lepas sudah semakin tidak bisa, lagi-lagi Tiina mencari obat-obatan yang dimaksud tetapi tidak ada.

_Apa terjatuh di suatu tempat?_

Tubuh Tiina sudah semakin menegang, dia butuh obat itu sekarang agar bisa lebih kurus lagi. Tidak ada dimanapun, tanpa itu dia sama sekali tidak bisa hidup. Apa mau kembali seperti Tiina yang dulu, Tiina yang pendiam dan tidak percaya diri karena keadaan tubuhnya yang jelek dan tidak menarik.

Kesadaran Tiina pun perlahan-lahan melemah, sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dari mulutnya keluar begitu banyak busa. Tiina berusaha bertumpu di tiang ranjangnya tetapi matanya sudah sangat lemah untuk terbuka dan pada akhirnya Tiina jatuh pingsan.

_Hari ini aku akan mati, baguslah aku bisa terbebas dari ini semua. Selamat tinggal._

"Kau siapa? Kau tidak boleh masuk," bentak seorang ibu terhadap pria berkacamata yang berusaha menerobos masuk.

"Panggil saja aku Berwald. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan mengenai Tiina, jangan cegah aku," balas Berwald tidak kalah sinis. Ibunya Tiina berusaha menahannya tetapi tidak berhasil karena kalah tinggi. "Sepertinya anda melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak anda, bukan?"

Wajah ibu Tiina menegang," Bicara apa kau ini, Berwald-san."

"Jangan pura-pura, aku sudah tahu semuanya," ancam Berwald sambil memegang sebuah botol yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Anda diam, atau kami laporkan atas tuduhan kekerasan terhadap anak," kali ini gantian Mathias yang bicara. Mathias dan Berwald memang mengetahui mengenai hal itu berdasarkan cerita ayahnya Tiina sendiri. Ayah Tiina merasa kasihan akan nasib Tiina tetapi tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Baru saja mereka mengetahui hal itu tak lama Tiina kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dobrak saja pintu kamarnya," kata Berwald.

"Ide bagus, Beary."

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak saya? Cepat katakan," desak ibu Tiina.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menjawab satu patah katapun lalu mendobrak pintu kamar Tiina dengan keras. Pintunya dikunci, sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa merusak pintu itu agar bisa terbuka.

"Kalian pergi atau akan kulaporkan polisi," ancam ibu Tiina yang tampaknya sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Pintu terbuka dengan jelas dan terlihat sosok perempuan bertubuh kurus dengan sekujur tubuh penuh keringat dingin serta mulut berbusa. Tangannya masih memegang sesuatu. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, dipenuhi dengan makanan-makanan dan juga majalah yang memuat foto model. Mathias dan Berwald menatap sosok perempuan itu dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat tetapi dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa kasihan. Sosok itu menyimpan kesedihan tersembunyi yang tidak pernah benar-benar ditunjukkan walaupun mereka sudah bisa merasakannya sedikit-demi sedikit.

"I-ini, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mathias getir.

"Aku mencium bau kekerasan di sini," jawab Berwald dengan ekspresi tajam sambil memegang sebuah buku diary berwarna hitam dan menyerahkan buku itu ke ibu Tiina. "Sepertinya anda akan bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak anda selama ini."

Wanita itu langsung merebut buku tersebut dan membaca perlahan-lahan. Tertulis di sana bahwa Tiina sangat tertekan dengan perlakuan ibunya yang selalu menekannya, tekanan sosial di alaminya, luka batin dan sebagainya. Pada lembaran yang lainnya juga tertulis bahwa betapa Tiina mengharapkan kasih sayang seorang ibu tetapi ibunya mengacuhkannya. Semakin lembaran itu dilanjutkan semakin nyata bahwa Tiina membenci ibunya sendiri dan ingin bisa terbebas darinya. Ibunya langsung menyadari bahwa perlakuannya selama ini telah mencelakakan anaknya tetapi lebih memilih tidak mengakui kesalahannya karena egonya yang besar.

"TIDAK, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN. AKU TIDAK BERBUAT APA-APA PADANYA! DIA YANG MELAKUKAN ITU SENDIRI DAN TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGAN DI DALAMNYA. JANGAN JEBLOSKAN AKU!"

Ibu Tiina mulai mengerang-erang histeris dan mengabaikan keberadaan Mathias dan Berwald yang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Tiina. Kini dia sudah terancam sama sekali, antara tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaan anak yang sebenarnya atau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita panggil ambulans saja," cegah suara seorang pria. Ibu Tiina langsung menoleh, menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. "K-kau, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini, jangan ambil anakku?"

"Tidak peduli bagaimana aku bisa masuk, yang jelas aku kesini karena cemas dengan anakku."

"JANGAN AMBIL DIA, KUBUNUH KAU KALAU KAU BERANI AMBIL ANAKKU."

"SUDAH! KALIAN DIAM, BUKAN SAATNYA BERTENGKAR. YANG TERPENTING KITA BAWA TIINA KE RUMAH SAKIT!" bentak Berwald gusar, tampaknya sudah muak atas perlakuan ibu Tiina yang tak mau mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiina akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Dokter yang memeriksa keadaannya memvonis Tiina menderita bullimia dan stress berkepanjangan ditambah lagi nyawa Tiina sedang terancam karena tubuhnya yang terlampau kurus karena semua makanan sulit diterima oleh tubuh. Orang tua Tiina tampak sedih mendengar vonis dari dokter bahkan ayah Tiina menangis tersedu-sedu melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Ini semua salahmu, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, kau akan kubunuh," ancamnya sambil menangis.

"T-t-tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada anakku, aku hanya mendisiplinkan sesuai dengan caraku sendiri-"

"Apa kau pernah menyayanginya? APA KAU PERNAH MENYAYANGINYA APA ADANYA. JAWAB AKU!" pria itu meraung sambil menguncang-guncangkan bahu istrinya.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata mantan suaminya, yang dipikirkan hanyalah keselamatan putri semata wayangnya.

Sementara itu di ruang tunggu, Berwald tampak cemas. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari Tiina, mencemaskan keselamatannya. Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli mengenai penampilannya atau apapun. Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah akan diri Tiina baik dari segi penampilan maupun perilaku. Yang dipikirkannya adalah mengapa banyak yang membenci Tiina seperti itu padahal Tiina tak pernah berlaku jahat pada mereka, bahkan ibunya sendiri juga membencinya.

"Beary, sudah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan berat-berat, Tiina pasti baik-baik saja," Mathias memeluk Berwald dengan perlahan, takut kalau temannya juga ikut shock.

"Aku tahu," jawab Berwald lemah.

.

.

.

_Aku dimana, apa aku akan mati sekarang. Rasanya dingin dan nyaman. Tubuhku serasa lebih ringan. Ada rasa hangat di sini. Tidak ada beban yang harus kupikul, tidak usah menemui kesusahan yang kualami selama ini._

Tiina membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Kesadarannya sudah kembali.

Terbangun dengan lemah dan menatap sekelilingnya. Bewarna putih dan tiang infus yang berada di tangannya.

Terlihat sosok yang paling diharapkan sekaligus dibencinya, ibunya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Tiina," ujar ibunya dengan nada dingin. "Salahmu sendiri kau jadi seperti ini, anak bodoh."

Ucapan ibunya yang terakhir membuat Tiina jauh lebih naik pitam perlahan-lahan,"Apa kau pernah menyayangiku?"

"Ibu akan menyayangimu bila kau menurut pada ibu," kata ibunya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa kau mau memelukku sekarang juga. Dengan keadaan tubuhku yang seperti ini?" tanya Tiina dengan tangan terkepal. Sepertinya Tiina sudah akan mengajar ibunya sekarang juga, tidak peduli tubuhnya semakin lemah. Ibunya hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa dan mengacuhkan perkataan Tiina.

Tiina menjadi berang dan emosi lalu mengambil pisau yang berada di meja tepat di samping kiri ranjang dimana Tiina terbaring. Perlahan-lahan Tiina mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah ibunya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tiina," ujar ibunya gemetar.

Tiina tidak mau peduli lagi, dengan kasar Tiina mencabut tiang infusnya lalu berdiri perlahan-lahan, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan belum kuat untuk berdiri. "Memangnya aku mau peduli, dasar wanita busuk."

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada ibumu. Dasar anak yang tidak tahu diuntung. Terkutuk," kata ibunya dengan nada gemetar tetapi sekaligus penuh kebencian.

Tiina tersenyum dengan penuh kebencian tetapi sakit yang amat sangat dan Tiina sama sekali tidak mengerti darimana keberanian itu muncul. Yang dipikirkannya adalah melindungi dirinya sendiri dari siapapun dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menginjak-injak dirinya seperti dulu. "Ibu adalah sosok tidak berguna sekaligus pembunuh. Aku menyesal pernah menyayangi ibu kalau ternyata ibu seperti ini," kata Tiina sambil menempelkan pisau tersebut ke leher ibunya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, DASAR ANAK GILA!"

Pada akhirnya Tiina mulai tidak bisa mengontrol tekanan suaranya dan akhirnya berteriak sambil melempar selimutnya ke arah ibunya serta membanting tiang infus hingga pecah." KAU KIRA AKU SENANG DENGAN SEMUA YANG KAU PERINTAHKAN PADAKU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MAU JADI DOKTER, AKU TIDAK SUKA MAKANAN BUATANMU, AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN APAPUN YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU. PERGI KAU DARI SINI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU SAMA SEPERTIKU!"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu karena aku selalu benar!"

Tiina mulai menghunuskan pisau itu ke perut ibunya, ibunya hanya meringis kesakitan. Pisau itu telah menancap ke perut ibunya. "Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah membuatmu menderita, sama yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Enak bukan rasanya," kata Tiina dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH. HENTIKAN!"

"Hm, jangan berdalih. Nyawamu tinggal seiris lagi, kau mau masuk neraka," ancam Tiina, matanya sudah semakin nanar. Kemarahannya yang meluap-luap sudah semakin padam seiring dengan masuknya ayahnya, Berwald dan Mathias.

"Ini, apa yang kalian lakukan. Dan-," suara ayah Tiina-lah yang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Wajah Tiina memucat, keberaniannya untuk membalas ibunya perlahan-lahan pupus. Lalu Tiina mengambil pisau itu dan membawanya keluar. Tiina berlari ke lantai yang paling atas sambil menangis. Hidupnya sudah benar-benar hancur.

.

.

.

Tiina sampai di lantai atas. Angin malam itu sangat berhembus dingin sekali. Terpikir oleh Tiina betapa semuanya membencinya. Tanpa ragu Tiina menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengucur deras tetapi sama sekali dia belum merasakan tanda-tanda kematian di dalam dirinya. Tidak puas akan hal itu, Tiina langsung berdiri di atas balkon.

_Selamat tinggal semuanya. Aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini._

Tiina baru akan terjun dari lantai atas tetapi ada sosok yang menahannya dan memeluknya.

"Kalau kau ikut turun, mama akan ikut turun."

Tiina menoleh, menyadari siapa yang memeluknya, ibunya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, pergi jauh-jauh," Tiina berkata dengan sinis.

Ibunya menatap wajah Tiina dengan wajah lembut, ekspresi yang tidak biasanya ditunjukkan kepada anaknya. Tiina melihat ibunya datang ke atas sambil menahan kesakitan akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kumohon, jangan menghabisi nyawamu sendiri. Mama akan menggantikanmu bila itu terjadi," ibunya berkata dengan lirih.

"Bohong, kau membenciku," Tiina berkata dengan nada datar.

Ibunya menarik tangan Tiina dan memeluknya dengan erat," Maafkan mama, kumohon. Mama akan memperbaiki semuanya, demi kamu."

Tiina tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya diam saja. Pasti ini hanya kebohongan semata.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kumohon katakan sesuatu," pinta ibunya, air matanya mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Kalau aku ingkar janji, kau boleh bunuh aku seperti tadi hingga mati."

"Apa itu yang ibu mau? Ibu mau menyayangiku apa adanya terlepas keadaanku sekarang ini?" tanya Tiina dengan pandangan tajam. Nada bicaranya kini serius.

"Ya, aku mau. Seperti sekarang ini kulakukan," kata ibunya dengan nada lembut. "Kau tahu, aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat. Aku tahu kesalahan yang kulakukan selama ini. Maafkan aku. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau hidup bahagia sesuai dengan caramu sendiri."

Air mata Tiina yang tertahan sejak lama akhirnya tumpah dan Tiina menangis di pelukan ibunya dengan keras. Meluapkan semua kemarahan yang terpendam sejak dulu, baik mengenai masalahnya dengan ibunya maupun dengan sekolahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Tiina menangis, akhirnya Tiina tertidur . Ayahnya, Mathias dan Berwald yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka akhirnya dapat tersenyum lega. Lalu mereka menghampiri Tiina dan ibunya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, mau kuantar ke kamar?" tanya ayah Tiina.

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya Tiina saja yang dibawa. Dia masih sakit dan harus ada yang menggendongnya," ujar ibu Tiina dengan lembut.

"Hm, biar aku saja yang menggendong Tiina ke kamar," usul Mathias dengan senyuman nakal dan disambut dengan pukulan oleh Berwald.

"Aku tidak setuju, biar aku saja. Aku cemas kalau Tiina dikerjai olehmu," kata Berwald ketus.

"Ah sudahlah, kalian itu jangan bertengkar," ayah Tiina mencegah pertengkaran mereka.

Ibu Tiina hanya tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran mereka dan lalu berkata," Kalau begitu cocok jadi calon suami anak saya."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tiina mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan orang yang pertama kali dilihat Tiina adalah Berwald.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka hari ini aku bisa sadar. Kukira aku akan mati," kata Tiina sambil tertawa. Berwald memeluk Tiina dengan erat sehingga membuat Tiina gugup.

"Eh-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tiina dengan wajah memerah. Bukan jawaban yang didapat tetapi malah sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Tiina semakin tidak bisa bergerak karena Berwald menguncinya dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tidak bisa kalau harus kehilanganmu," jawab Berwald.

"Yakin kamu mau sama orang sepertiku, aku kan tidak cantik?"

"Kata siapa tidak cantik, menurutku kau cantik. Baik luar maupun dalam. Ubah presepsimu."

Wajah Tiina memerah, rasanya memang ada sejuta alasan baginya mengapa dia menyukai Berwald yang dingin dan sulit ditaklukan (kata teman-teman sekolah kebanyakan).

"Sampai kapan kalian mau mesra-mesraan seperti itu, aku bawa makanan buat kalian," Mathias mendobrak masuk ke kamar sambil menyeret wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan jepit silang bewarna biru dengan wajah kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, anko uzai," bentak wanita tersebut.

"Ah jangan begitu, Norge," rayu Mathias.

Tiina dan Berwald langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan ganti menatap Mathias dan Norge dengan tatapan geli.

"Eh, ini Vainamoinen-san ya?" tanya Norge. "Aku biasa dipanggil Norge, salam kenal ya."

"Panggil saja aku Tiina. Senang bertemu denganmu, Norge," kata Tiina sambil tersenyum tulus.

Di ruangan tersebut mereka asyik bercakap-cakap layaknya teman pada umumnya. Di dalam hati Tiina, dia merasakan perasaan nyaman dibanding berada di sekolah. Perlahan-lahan Tiina mulai membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu dan melontarkan humor-humor konyol yang diketahuinya.

"Haha, ternyata kau lucu juga ya," ujar Mathias sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga Tiina tersenyum malu. "Oh ya, kau kan belum makan, Tiina. Aku bawa _Frikadeller _untukmu dan semuanya."

Berwald memelototi Mathias," Aku sudah membawakannya _Sustroming_. Makanan itu tampaknya tidak perlu."

"APA, KAU BAWA IKAN BUSUK ITU KE SINI! PANTAS RUANGANNYA JADI BAU!" bentak Mathias dengan histeris sambil menutup hidung.

"Biasa saja tuh," kata Berwald datar.

Berwald dan Mathias pada akhirnya bertengkar hebat di dalam ruangan. Tiina dan Norge hanya menatap mereka geli.

"Mudah-mudahan kau tahan menghadapi mereka," kata Norge tenang.

"Aku pasti tahan, tenang saja."

Mereka masih asyik bertengkar sampai pada akhirnya orang tua Tiina datang.

"Wah, kalian ini benar-benar akrab," ujar ayahnya Tiina dengan raut senang.

"Tiina, mama sudah belikan banyak makanan untukmu. Kau harus makan yang banyak tapi tampaknya sudah ada yang membawakanmu makanan," ibunya berkata dengan nada kecewa sambil membawakan makanan. Luka tusukan yang diperbuat Tiina sama sekali tidak dalam dan hanya menggores perutnya saja sehingga bisa cepat sembuh.

"Hm, aku mau! SANGAT MAU," kata Tiina dengan riang dan menyambar makanan tersebut dengan semangat.

"Ah, makananku bagaimana?" Mathias bertanya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala.

"Rasakan," ejek Berwald dengan ketus.

"Bilang saja kau juga kesal makananmu sama sekali tidak ikut dimakan," balas Mathias.

Tiina hanya menatap pertengkaran tersebut dengan tatapan geli," Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut makan saja bersama-sama. Tukar-tukaran makanan dengan kalian."

"BENAR NIH! MAKAN GRATIS, HORE!" seru Mathias senang.

"Dasar kere," sindir Norge.

Tiina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Mathias dan teman-teman di ruang rawat inap yang sempit tersebut. Kini Tiina merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat dan dadanya merasa hangat.

_Aku akan terus hidup dan tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat karena aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dalam hidup ini.  
><em>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

"Tiina, ayo cepat bangun. Ini hari pertamamu menjadi mahasiswa, jangan sampai telat," ibunya mengetok pintu kamarnya dan Tiina sedang terlelap di alam mimpinya, asyik memimpikan Berwald. Pada akhirnya ibunya menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan melempar selimut Tiina dan Tiina terbangun.

"Er-tenanglah, aku akan segera bangun," ujar Tiina dengan wajah mengantuk akibat semalam tidak bisa tidur karena gugup akan hari dimana dia resmi menjadi mahasiswa.

Ibunya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tiina," Hm, mandi dan cepat dandan yang rapi. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu diluar. Jangan sampai kau terlihat mengantuk."

"Hah, siapa?" tanya Tiina polos.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, ayo sekarang mandi dan dandan yang rapi," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ibu pelit," kata Tiina sambil tertawa. Tidak pernah Tiina bayangkan bahwa kini dia bisa sedekat ini dengan ibunya, bahkan sambil bercanda ria seperti ini. Terkadang memang musibah itu perlu agar hubungan kekeluargaan bisa lebih erat lagi.

Tiina langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sepertinya Tiina sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menunggunya di luar. Setelah Tiina mempersiapkan diri dengan baik barurah dia sadar siapa yang menunggunya di luar, Berwald. Tiina tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk Berwald dengan wajah ceria.

"Hai, pagi sekali kau datang," Tiina menyambut Berwald dengan ceria.

"Kau saja yang telat bangun," ujar Berwald ketus. Tiina hanya cengar-cengir, tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sinis Berwald.

"Maaf deh, aku telat. Akhirnya kita satu universitas dan mohon bimbingannya, Senior," Tiina berkata sambil bercanda.

Berwald tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir," Kau ini cerewet juga ternyata."

"Haha, iya dong. Aku memang cerewet," balas Tiina sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Berwald.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan disitu, ayo berangkat," ibu Tiina memanggil mereka. Tiina dan Berwald hanya memandang satu sama lainnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo berangkat," Berwald menggengam tangan Tiina dengan erat. Tiina tersenyum malu seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah ibunya dengan riang.

"Aku pergi dulu mama, nanti aku akan pulang cepat," Tiina berkata dengan riang dari kejauhan.

Cahaya matari bersinar dengan cerah, menandakan awal yang baru dan meninggalkan yang lalu untuk berpandangan maju ke depan.

Begitu juga dengan Tiina yang kini sudah mampu berpikir ke depan dan melupakan yang lama. Jalan yang dilaluinya masih panjang dan masa depan cerah sedang menanti mereka berdua.

**FIN**


End file.
